The Tale
by shane'svoice
Summary: Swanqueen AU: Regina is unhappily married to King Leopold. Emma is a decorated knight who arrives with the Prince of the northern kingdom at Leopold's Castle. Their paths cross and entwine. The tale of adventures, magic and love ensues. Our beloved Swan Queen in a whole new world.
1. The Queen's Garden

**Chapter 1: The Queen's Garden**

The sun slowly rose behind the mountains. The bright rays of light washed over the Enchanted Forest and made the gentle ripples of the lake, which surrounded the entire kingdom, shine gloriously. The water was a stream of glitter. The castle was reflected on the lake's body.

The sunlight shone over the high towers, the pointed bright red roofs, and the expansion bridge. The castle was grand. It stood over acres of high land facing the great lake on one side and surrounded by the woods on the other. The bridge stretched out all the way across water to the mainland.

Within the castle walls was the royal garden. It was known for its beauty and sweet scents of rare flowers.

Garden Regina. It was named after the Queen who bred the flowers and plants. The wide stretch of land consisted of numerous flower beds, Roses and Azaleas, Marigolds and Orchids, Lavenders and Cherry Blossoms. The rest were wildflowers and rare breeds. There were apple trees and delicious strawberry beds. Butterflies danced in Garden Regina. Birds whistled from tree to tree. Little rabbits played on the soft green grass.

The morning sun found the Queen tending to her roses. She had a garden shear in her hand, snipping the thorns away. Her hand maids were watering her plants as she hummed to herself. Her garden gave her much joy. It was her creation. Her child.

Regina loved her garden just as much as she despised her life in the castle.

She was born in a noble family. Her father worked in the King's court. Her mother had died giving birth to her. Mother was well respected among the common people. Being the only child, Regina had spent a lot of time by herself. She learned to ride at the age of eight. She trained her trusted steed, Rocinante, and did all sorts of stunts with him. She would race him across the beach, splashing through water and galloping over wet rocks. Her father taught her to be a proper lady as well. He gave the the finest dresses and gorgeous jewelleries. She dressed up and went to attend gatherings in the King's court among other nobles and royal families. That is where King Leopold noticed her. Only a year ago, he sent words to her father, asking for her hand. Leopold forced her into a marriage she wasn't ready for.

She had refused; she had begged her father for just a few more years. She had barely lived her youth. Of course her father couldn't speak against the king.

She was married within a month.

Regina sighed as her fingers caressed the soft rose petals. The flowers never failed to mesmerize her.

"I'm going into my dressing chamber," she announced to her maids, "do not disturb me within the next hour unless it is absolutely urgent." The girls nodded. Regina stood up and walked towards the stairs.

The castle was preparing to welcome the soon to be arriving guests. The Prince of north lands, Sa'ar, was coming to visit. King Leopold has long standing alliance with the Prince's house.

Regina watched the grand hall being prepared with flowers and soft curtains. New sheets were being spread over the dining tables. The kitchen was cooking ten courses for the royal dinner. The Kings' musicians were rehearsing for tonight's show.

Regina climbed the stairs towards her room. Inside her dressing chamber she felt around the wall. Finding the dent on the bricks, she pressed. The wall gave away revealing a small hidden stairwell. Regina grabbed a torch and descended.

Growing up she had spent a lot of time reading ancient texts, old scrolls and histories of the kingdoms. Above all, what she found the most fascinating were her dead mother's journals.

Regina stepped into the small room beneath the castle. She had shelves built all over the walls. They now held countless tiny glass vials with potions in them. There were box full of spells and enchantments. The drawers and cupboards held the ingredients. The table in the middle of the room had a burner sitting on top of it as well as a few small cauldrons.

Her mother had left her with tiny log books that recorded her practices. Regina read the first one when she was ten. That was when she found out her mother was a witch.

This room beneath her chamber was where she practiced her mother's teachings.

"_Augh!_" she whispered, flicking her wrist casually at the burner. It lit up with a tiny crack. It was the first trick she had mustered. Her mother had written the spell in three different ancient languages, Regina had chosen this one.

She had kept her practices from the King, just as her mother had from her father. She would surely be burned if word reached Leopold. Witches were deemed evil in their kingdom. Practicing witchcraft was equivalent to treason.

She knew the risk and yet, even after her marriage, she couldn't let go of her mother's spell books.

She felt closer to her the more she practiced and perfected the techniques. Regina imagined her mother's proud smile every time she mastered a new spell. There was nothing in the world she wanted more.

Magic was at the root of her being. She'd have gone insane trapped in this palace, living to serve the King. Magic gave her purpose. Her spells were her strength. Regina was alive when she was in this room, in her own little world, learning and growing.

Hours passed. Regina stirred the cauldron from time to time, muttering incantations under her breath. Red to purple to gray and finally transparent- the potion was ready.

_Dreams_, she smiled, _my gift to the arriving guests. Just one drop in their drinks and they'll have the sweetest dreams tonight. Come morning they'll wake up refreshed and energetic._

"Your highness?!"

A meek voice called out upstairs. Her maids had strict orders about never entering her dressing chamber. Regina flicked her wrist and the table cleared out, the fire died. She climbed upstairs with the small vial tucked inside her robe.

"What is it, Stella?" she asked her maid.

"The Prince and his men are close, your grace. The King has requested your presence."

"I'll be there shortly." Regina said dismissively. The maid bowed and left her chamber.

Moments later, Regina finished fastening her corset and pulled on the red and black embroidered gown. She combed her dark hair and pulled it into an updo. She placed her crown on her head.

By the time Regina reached the King's Court, Leopold was already sitting on his throne.

"My queen," he greeted her with a nod and indicated towards the empty seat beside him. Regina bowed courteously and sat down.

They watched through the tall windows as horses galloped across the expansion bridge. Their mane shone under the light of the afternoon sun. For a moment Regina's mind wandered to Rocinante. Her horse barely ever left the stables since she got married. And when she rode him, it was to travel with the King. She missed the rush of wind on her hair, the strong galloping hoofs beneath her and her hands clutching the leather rein.

The prince brought about fifty men with him. Their flags fluttered against the wind. They all wore their house colour. Their flags carried the emblem of a silver wolf painted on blue.

"Prince Graham, ruler of Sa'ar and all of north, brave wolf of the noble house Humbert!"

Trumpets blared. Drums rolled.

The men assembled in front of the castle gates and dismounted. They divided into two rows, clearing the way for their prince.

Graham was young and full of life. His light brown hair swept in the wind as he made his way into the court. His long blue cape brushed the marble floor.

"Your highness," he bowed before Leopold. The king walked up to greet him with a warm embrace. Regina rose to her feet and walked up to them.

"My dear queen, your beauty has only grown in the past few months since the lovely wedding" he bowed and kissed her hand.

"And you are just as charming, your grace," Regina smiled widely. She waited by the throne until the prince and king chatted off towards the courtyard to discuss their business. The guards followed and so did the nobles.

Regina sighed. She wouldn't have to make an appearance until later in the evening when the feast began.

Slowly she walked towards her chamber. The castle was quiet. She stood in her room, alone, by the window.

She despised being the queen.

…

The knight entered the stable, bringing the horse along. Stacks of hay were piled in corners. The ground was muddy. Rows of stalls held the king's best steeds as well as the visiting ones from the north. The knight searched for the assigned place.

The feast had begun inside the castle. Loud music floated in the air. Warm smell of roasted meat and fresh bread made the knight's stomach grumble.

"Oh my!" a voice gasped within the stable. A young girl appeared in a red dress and black boots. Her hair was long and dark. Her lips were bright red. "A knight! In my stable! This is quite the surprise." she bowed gracefully.

"I need to feed my horse, can you help me?" the knight asked politely.

The girl nodded and brought a bucket of grains. The knight held it near the horse's mouth. The animal dug his entire face inside and started munching.

"You're Ser Swan aren't you?" the girl grinned knowingly, "you're _the _knight. The only woman to ever join the army, ever, in the entire kingdom."

Emma smiled and nodded, "the one and only."

"Oh my god!" the girl gasped, "but you're quite the handsome fellow!"

"Why thank you." Emma winked, brushing her horse's mane.

"I'm Ruby, by the way, I work in the stable." the girl spoke, still eyeing her curiously. Emma tried to ignore her stare as she groomed her stallion, Anthony.

The girl hovered close to her. Emma felt her hand on her steel armour; it travelled along the plates on her arm.

"I've heard so many stories…" Ruby whispered, still rubbing along the steel, "fascinating stories…"

"And what have you heard?" Emma asked, arching her eyebrow playfully.

"That you've never lost a single battle," the girl purred admiringly, "that your sword is the longest and the most dangerous."

The way she pronounced 'longest' made Emma's smile. Ruby's intentions were clear.

_Well why the hell not? _

"I…am the dangerous one," she whispered, taking a better look at the girl. She was in her prime. Her skin was pale and smooth. Her lips were full and desirable. She was lean with narrow hips.

_I'm going to enjoy this one_, Emma smirked, _it's been so long…_

"They say you take women to bed," Ruby's voice was sultry in her ear, her hand trailed over the flatness of her breast plate, tracing the carved wolf, "they say you're a better fuck than any man."

Emma grabbed her hand and looked straight into her eyes, "would you like to find out?"

Ruby's dark brown eyes twinkled with excitement. Emma didn't need an answer.

She grabbed Ruby's waist and yanked her up. The stable girl wrapped her legs around her waist as Emma pushed her through the mountain of hay and pinned her against the wall.

Ruby's hands worked efficiently as they removed her armour and all the protective layers. She could move her hands more freely.

Emma hiked up Ruby's dress and slipped her hand through her undergarment. Her finger slipped easily into her wetness.

"Oooh!" Ruby smiled as she entered her.

"Have you been dreaming about this night, dear girl?" Emma hissed in her ear, "waiting for a woman to fuck you against the wall?"

"Yes oh yes!" Ruby gasped as she thrust deeper into her. Emma sucked her lips. Her hand groped firm breasts.

They fell on the hay with Emma still inside the young girl. Emma sucked on a pink nipple as her finger drilled inside the wet pussy.

_So warm…so tight…mmmh…_

It had been months since she had been inside a woman. Ruby was willingly spreading wide open for her.

"Oh…oh…oh yes fuck me!" Ruby growled, clutching her neck for her dear life. Emma added another finger. The girl sucked both fingers inside her wet hole and pushed into her hand. Emma pounded her steadily.

"Uh-uh-oh-mmh!"

Emma ripped Ruby's dress in the heat of the moment. The soft fabric tore down her chest to her waist where the knight was thrusting inside her. Emma watched her fingers penetrate the wet flesh between Ruby's legs. She lowered her face to suck on the hard clit.

"Oh fuck!" Ruby nearly screamed as Emma licked her clit while her fingers thrust deeper. Her other hand squeezed a firm breast, playing with the perky nipple. Ruby removed her dress completely and lied naked on the hay as Emma fucked her.

"I can just feel how strong you are…" Ruby spoke breathlessly as Emma worked her fingers inside, "the way you're moving inside me…you're fucking me so good and hard…mmmh!"

Emma growled and bit down on Ruby's breast. The brunette screamed as her teeth dug into the soft flesh. Her thumb rubbed her clit as fingers thrust in and out.

"Oh-ooh…mmmh!...yeah-oh yeah-oh…oh oh yeah…oh fuck!"

Ruby shuddered as her orgasm washed over her. Her hips thrust into Emma's hand burying her fingers deep inside her quivering pussy. Her wetness coated the knight's fingers. Emma gently circled her fingers inside the stable girl, bringing her down from the edge.

Emma pulled out and reached inside her trousers. She rubbed Ruby's juices all over her own clit.

"Your turn," she commanded the girl lying on the hay, still breathless. Ruby looked up and nodded obediently.

The young girl kneeled in front of her on the hay and unbuckled her trousers. They fell around Emma's ankles, her briefs followed.

"Would you like me to suck you?" Ruby asked innocently, pouting her lips. Her face was between Emma's legs already.

"Yes" Emma breathed. Ruby kissed the hood of her clit then sucked it entirely into her mouth. Emma gasped and gripped the girl's hair tightly, thrusting herself into her mouth. Her clit in mouth, Ruby flicked her tongue over the flesh. Emma saw stars.

"Oh you're such a good girl…" Emma moaned as Ruby's mouth worked on her. The brunette clutched her ass and hungrily lapped her slit. Emma held the loose strands of hair away from her face as Ruby's head moved up and down, licking and sucking. The knight moved her hips, pushing herself more into the young girl's eager mouth.

"I want your cum" Ruby whispered, licking under her clit. Emma's chest jutted out as she took heavy breaths. Her sex was on fire under the talented tongue of the young stable girl.

"Oh fuck…" Emma moaned as the brunette's tongue drove deep inside her folds, licking her inner walls. Ruby thrust in and out, covering Emma's heat completely with her mouth.

"I'm close…" Emma breathed out as the wet tongue stroked her clit.

"Give me all of it" Ruby spoke with her pussy in her mouth, "I won't spill a drop, I'll drink all of it…all of it…mmm…."

Emma growled like a wild animal and thrust herself into the young girl's mouth.

"Fuck! Oh fuck!" she gripped on to Ruby's hair painfully and held her face buried between her legs. Pleasure shook her. Her wetness dripped down her slit and into Ruby's eager mouth. The young girl swallowed her juice and licked her clean. Emma held her face between her legs while her body recovered.

She pulled the girl back up by her shoulder and kissed her. She tasted her own juice on those pouting lips. She fondled her young breasts and Ruby sighed in her mouth.

"I've been with so many men…" she breathed out as Emma pulled away, "but I've never been…filled…so completely…"

"Well," Emma chuckled, "I can show you so much more…if you're willing…"

"Of course!" Ruby smiled excitedly, "I will be at your service any time you need me, your grace, please."

Emma grinned, shaking her head. They all begged afterwards, always begged for more.

"I'll look forward to fucking you every night, Ruby," Emma spoke in the stable girl's ear.

She pulled up her pants and armour, and then walked out of the stable, leaving the naked, straw covered girl behind. She could tell the stable girl was grinning as she left.

Emma whistled happily as she made her way towards the castle. The moon was out. She stood in the garden under the silver light and looked towards the lake. The moon danced over the slow tides. The castle's lights reflected off the surface.

"What a beautiful place…" Emma sighed, sitting down under an apple tree. She didn't want to walk into the loud hall just yet.

She quite enjoyed the admiration in the young girl's eyes. Ruby wasn't the only one to express it. Emma had met many women on her journeys, and many of them looked up to her. She was their pride. The woman who made the impossible possible.

The only woman to be knighted in the entire kingdom.

Emma had grown up in a small village in Sa'ar. Her parents were simple folks. Her father was a blacksmith and her mother a midwife. She was their only daughter.

"I'm going to be a prince when I grow up!"

"You'd have to be born in the royal family to be that" her mom would shake her head.

"Then I'd be a knight!" Emma punched the air determinedly.

"Stay still I'm trying to braid your hair!"

"Can you do it fast? I need to go to Pa, he's making me a sword today!"

"Now that's not very lady-like" her mom would say, "have you finished your chores?"

Her parents were like that. Her mother always complained about her lack of lady-like attitude and her father encouraged her to be more un-lady-like

Emma remembered the boys were so jealous of her that she got to have such a beautiful sword. When she practiced with her father they gathered in the yard, watching quietly. She had their respect and admiration.

Emma knew she wasn't growing up to marry a prince and mother a bunch of babies. She wanted to see the world. She wanted to wield a proper sword and train. She wanted to join the Prince's army.

She did in time. She practiced day an night, kept her hair short, lifted heavy weights around his father's shop to gain muscles, and snuck into patrol camps at night to watch soldiers train.

She saw much more than she intended.

Emma remembered that night, five years ago, when she hid behind the bushes right behind a soldier's tent. They were celebrating that night, drinking heavily and fooling around by the fire. A lamp was turned on inside the tent in front of her. Emma stood very still, not daring to breathe. If she was caught the punishment would be severe.

A soldier entered the small tent with a woman in his arms. The opening was wide and Emma could see everything that was happening inside. The man removed all his clothes and then asked the woman to strip. Emma watched her lithe form move and take off each piece of clothing. Her jaw hung open as the woman's breasts were revealed. She saw her in all her naked glory. The man threw the woman on the mattress on the ground and climbed on top of her. Emma watched his penis thrust into the woman. She was horrified; she thought the woman would scream for help or struggle. Instead she watched her moan and sigh as the soldier pushed into her, pulled out and pushed in. She watched the woman give herself willingly, taking the soldier into her body. Emma felt weird inside as she watched them. Something tingled between her legs and it made her uncomfortable.

Emma had touched herself that night, in the darkness of her room, imagining the woman's gasps and moans. As Emma returned night after night, her thoughts wandered farther from just the woman's passionate sighs. She thought about her body, the breasts, and the region between her legs where a touch could light a fire inside. Emma wanted to replace the man when she dreamt at night. She was the one wrapped within the woman's arms, her fingers touching, exploring and buried deep inside.

She was fifteen then.

In Sa'ar, there are no laws against women enlisting for the army. Women simply weren't interested. The day she had appeared to take her first test, she had given the commander quite the shock. He was still very supportive of her.

Emma Swan became a soldier.

After years of training and fighting in the wars, Emma finally had the chance to serve in the Prince's very own regiment. Last spring, they were camped out near the bay. Emma was filling her flask when she saw a shadow lurk behind the Prince's tent.

She had swiftly crossed the distance and snuck up behind the man.

"Show yourself!" she had yelled, sword raised high. The figure turned and charged at her with steel. The clash of swords woke the Prince.

After the assassin was chained up, Prince Graham had sought her out.

"I owe my life to you, young soldier" he had shaken her hand gratefully.

"I was only doing my job, your highness" she had bowed, nervous in his presence.

"Tell me, do you get along with all the men here?"

"I do, your grace, they are my family."

"Will they obey you?"

She had stared blankly at his face.

"I apologize, your highness, I do not understand."

"The men," he repeated, "will they heed your command?"

"I might have to duel some into submission" she had stated honestly. The prince had laughed at that, patting her back.

"I'm going to make you a knight," he had said after thinking a little bit.

That was two years ago. Now here she was, a knight praised for her victories and womanhood, travelling with the Prince himself.

_I've come a long way_, Emma smiled to herself.

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her, padding across the grass.

…

Regina hadn't noticed the figure under the apple tree when she walked into the garden. She was in desperate need of fresh air. The great hall was crowded and loud. The men were wolfing down every course and burping everywhere. Even the king was exceptionally rowdy today. She couldn't stand it.

_Ooh the apples have grown!_ She smiled at the ripened fruits hanging from the branches. The garden seemed deserted so she tried to reach for one. Her heavy gown made it difficult for her.

"May I help your highness?"

Regina yelped ungracefully as she heard the voice. A woman appeared behind her tree.

A knight?

"Why are you in a knight's attire?" she asked.

"Because I am one, your grace," the woman bowed. Regina raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"You have female knights at Sa'ar?"

"So far it's only me in the entire kingdom" the knight shrugged. Her steel plates shone under the moonlight. "Ser Swan at your service."

"Ser? Shouldn't it be Lady?"

"Well until they come up with a more knight-ly title for a woman, I'd very much prefer Ser. Now, may I pluck your apple?"

Regina gaped at her.

Ser Swan grabbed a fat branch and lifted herself off the ground. She grabbed an apple and jumped down.

"Thank you, your grace," Regina remembered her manners. She was speaking to a knight and she hadn't even curtsied.

"Pleasure is all mine," she nodded and grabbed one for herself.

They stood in silence under the night sky, eating the apples. Music from the dining hall surrounded them.

Regina eyed Ser Swan. She was slightly taller than her. Her armours gave her a strong appearance, although she must be strong enough to carry so much steel on her body. The knight had long blonde curls that fell down her back.

_She has quite an appearance_, Regina mused.

…

Emma couldn't believe she was eating an apple from the queen's own tree, in the queen's garden, with the queen herself.

The entire world knew about Queen Regina.

The woman was praised for her beauty and grace. She used to be a skilled horse rider before marriage. Now everyone praised her for her hospitality and kindness.

Queen Regina was a dark haired goddess. Her eyes wore thick black mascara. Her lips painted in dark red. Her dress was the darkest blue with silver handiwork. She was wearing it in honour of the northern guests.

Under the moonlight, a silver aura surrounded her slender figure.

Beautiful indeed.

_Leopold's one lucky bastard_, Emma thought, taking a big bite from her apple. The fruit was sweet, having ripened just perfectly.

"I hope our accommodations are suiting your grace?" The queen inquired.

"Oh most definitely, your highness," Emma smiled, remembering the stable girl's wonderful treatment, "your people are extremely eager to serve. I feel very welcomed."

"I'm pleased to hear that." the queen smiled. Emma stared at her lips for a moment. She had smiled quite beautifully.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Ser Swan," the queen spoke, dropping the core on the grass, "I hope to see you around during your stay."

"I shall look forward to it." Emma nodded humbly and kissed the queen's soft hand. Regina eyed her for a moment, tracing the place where her lips touched. Then she bowed and turned away.

Emma stood under the twinkling stars as the queen walked back to her castle.

…

_*note: This is my very first fantasy/fairy tale fanfic ever. The setting might sometimes resemble Game of Thrones, Snow White and the Huntsman and The Tudors.I'm drawing my inspirations from there and also the FairyTale Land in OUAT. I intend to make this story extremely smutty so, you've been warned. I have a bunch of ideas in my head that I want to explore with this fic, all centered around Swanqueen of course. _

_However, I'm going to decide whether I should continue this based on reviews on this first chapter. So give me your thoughts! Is this plot worth pursuing?_

_Cheers! :) _


	2. The Old Hag

_*note: Wow! I've never had so many reviews for a first chapter! Thank you so much! Yes, definitely continuing this fic. However, a few things need to be cleared up before I give you this chapter. _

_**Swanqueen or RedSwan**__? A few of you have asked me this since the story opened with Emma and Ruby going at it. The sole purpose of that was establishing character and giving context to the knight's story. It also keeps things interesting don't you think? Swanqueen is endgame, bear no doubt! Ruby is going to be extremely important to the knight as well but not in the same way as Regina. I'm also not writing Ruby just for Emma's use, I'm not writing her lightly at all. Ruby has a story to tell, see if you can pick up hints from this chapter, I've left a couple, you'll know what I'm talking about. Yes there will be RedSwan happening in the beginning chapters. You will eventually see Swanqueen happen but let me build the story first! :D_

_**Ser vs Sir:**__ I initially used 'Ser' instead of 'Sir' because I really liked George R.R. Martin's use of it in the Game of Thrones books. It gives the title a more classic, age-y tone. I googled after and found out it's actually the gender neutral version of 'Sir'. Fits perfectly in this fic, don't you think, especially in Emma's case? _

_Now, I give you the next chapter. Happy reading folks!:)_

**Chapter 2: The Old Hag**

Hours had passed and yet Regina's mind hovered around that apple tree.

The back of her hand was ablaze. That quick touch on her skin, from those soft lips under the moonlight, had sent a sudden spark coursing through her veins and straight to her heart.

_Could it be…could it really…be…_

Regina sat on the wide window sill now, musing quietly. Her room was dark. The wind had rushed through her open windows and blown out the candles. The hem of her silver silk gown swept the floor, as another gust entered the room. Regina shivered.

She was clutching her hand over her heart. It was pounding within her chest. The ghost of Ser Swan's lips still lingered on her skin.

She had felt it.

It.

_It's supposed to be a myth… the first touch…it couldn't possibly be…I am the queen for god's sake! If I start believing in silly folklores…_

_True love doesn't exist. It doesn't._

Regina shook her head stubbornly.

_Yet mother mentions it so many times in her journals…she believed…_

_I am not her, _Regina told herself_, besides Ser Swan is not even a man!_

It was the wine. She wasn't herself earlier tonight.

Or maybe the knight's appearance had thrown her off.

_True love is just another bedtime story for little princesses_, Regina scoffed.

But she got up to look for her mother's book.

_**True love: The First Touch Of Star Crossed Lovers:**_

_**It can happen anywhere. Anytime. To anyone. **_

_**When you touch your other half for the very first time, your stars align and fall into motion together. Humans often do not notice this sudden change. Magical beings do. The magical blood allows for Witches and wizards to sense the shift as well. Werewolves…**_

Regina skipped the lines that outlined what different creatures will feel when first contact is made.

…_**Witches experience elevated heart rate, heavy breathing, a sudden rush of sensations coursing through body, a tingling and much wetness between…**_

Regina blushed as she read her mother's scribbles. She quickly closed the book and threw it under her bed.

_I felt no such thing! Nothing!_

No matter how much she told herself that, she couldn't deny the way her body had reacted.

Regina wanted to see the knight again.

As soon as the thought occurred to her Regina got up and headed to her dressing chamber. Her body moved of its own accord.

Regina stepped into the room and stood before her mirror. It was small and oval shaped. The frame was built with iron and painted in silver. A metallic star. The mirror hung on the wall, hiding the piece of brick that opens the secret stairwell behind.

Regina touched her reflection on the mirror and muttered the incantation. Her image dissolved into transparency.

"Ser Swan." Regina whispered into the silence of the chamber. Her mirror sifted through countless reflections- the hall, the court, the kitchen and finally settled on the bedroom of the guest quarter. Iris, she called her magic mirror. In her leisure, Regina sat before Iris observing the entire world that would be revealed before her. The spell she had put on the glass allowed it to reach out to every mirror in the entire kingdom and beyond. A web of interconnected glasses. She could see what reflected on those mirrors on Iris. It was through her beloved mirror that she had discovered the King with his mistresses. A painful revelation. The reflections of Leopold's nightly affairs only made her feel more like a captive. The castle walls were suffocating. Iris was her true window, her mirror allowed her to explore the world which was impossible to do as a queen.

She found the knight sleeping in a dimly lit bedroom.

The candle light flickered over the fair features, the face glowed slightly.

_Such a beautiful woman…_

Regina sighed and touched her mirror, as though expecting to feel skin rather than cold glass.

The knight stirred suddenly.

…

_She was chasing after a shadow. _

_Anthony was speeding through the wind with Emma on his back. _

_Her horse was galloping over rocks, over bridges, green fields, the sea._

_A shadow here. There. Coming closer. Running farther. Disappearing. _

"_Show yourself!" Emma yelled, "Show yourself!" she repeated. _

_The shadow halted then sped towards her. _

Emma gasped and bolted upright on top of the mattress, heart pounding within her chest.

She caught her reflection on the mirror across from her bed.

She touched her face as though expecting black ink, evidence of the shadow's imprint, anything.

"A dream…" she shook her head and sighed. She lied back down.

The rest of the night she spent sleepless, wondering what the dream meant. Emma was up and riding her beloved horse before the first ray of sunshine broke through the castle windows.

"What do you think, 'Tony," she brushed the creature's mane as they climbed the nearest hill and stood facing Leopold's castle, "d'ya like the Enchanted Kingdom?" Anthony neighed in reply.

"It's nice…" she agreed, watching the sun rise behind the castle, "but Sa'ar is much more beautiful. It doesn't snow here. The grounds are dry and too green. And know what the ironic bit is? There's no magic in this land. Why they call it the Enchanted Kingdom I will never understand."

Anthony sniffed the ground for wild berries. Emma talked aloud. They left the hill and wandered into the woods

"I heard when Leopold became King, first thing he ordered was the ban on magic. His men trapped the fairies in little cages and kept them in the dungeons. They scattered the magical fairy dusts in the ocean. They say the fairies cried so hard that night they lost their voice. They have such beautiful voices those little things…you remember Anthony, that one time we went to their nest back in Sa'ar during the harvest? They gave us that sweet wine that made me giggle all night. They sang together and it was beautiful. Such a shame for this land…harming the poor things like that…"

"They came after the wolves too!"

Emma turned on her saddle as she heard the voice. Ruby was standing under a tall oak tree. She had a red hood draped over her shoulders. Her fingers clutched the handle of a small basket.

"Ruby!" Emma smiled as the girl stepped closer. She curtsied, "Your grace."

"What did you say about the wolves?" Emma asked.

"Well…" Ruby walked up to Anthony and rubbed over his nose, "after he sat on the throne, the King ordered to kill them on the first full moon…the woods were covered in werewolf blood for months until the spring rain washed away all evidence…" she sighed sadly.

"Outrageous!" Emma shook her head angrily, "if Prince Graham finds out he'd be furious! Wolves are the spirit animals of every northern man and woman. "May the wolf favor us", we say that in troubled times…or when we make a wish. The wolves watch over us. Werewolves are blessed with the true spirit of the majestic creature. In our land families harboring werewolf children are given the highest honour. And Leopold just kills them? How can he kill them?!"

"He can and he did." Ruby stated angrily, "The wolf tribes live in hiding now…" she trailed off.

Emma sensed that the girl knew much more than she was letting on.

"Why is your grace roaming the woods in such early hours?" Ruby spoke up again, changing the conversation. She was standing close to Emma's saddle.

"I wanted to explore the king's lands," Emma replied, "where are you headed?"

"The market of course," Ruby pointed towards the road, "my grandmother is very sick today, I'm doing her groceries."

"Would you like a ride?" Emma asked. Ruby arched her eyebrow, smirking. The knight chuckled, "I mean on my horse. You could give me a tour of this marketplace of yours."

"It'd be an honour, your grace." Ruby smiled brightly. She took Emma's hand and hopped on top of Anthony. Emma moved to make room.

"Heeya, 'Tony!" she shouted tugging the rein slightly. Anthony took the queue and galloped in the direction Emma was guiding him. Ruby was sitting between her arms, gripping the bridle. Her dark hair flew onto Emma's cheeks as the horse carried them. Emma smelled firewood in her hair, mulberries and rain kissed leaves. She was holding the entire forest in her arms.

_She lives here_, Emma thought to herself, _the forest is her home._

The sun was shining right above their heads when Anthony carried them into the market place. It was bustling with people. Vendors were bargaining with customers. Emma and Ruby roamed around.

Emma watched the different carts rolling in, selling everything from jewelries to fresh vegetables. Small stalls were serving rice cakes with warm milk and honey. Fume rose from clay stoves, leaves and straws burning in the hearth.

While Ruby argued over cornbread price with a farmer, Emma wandered off with Anthony by her side. She drank a mug of ginger ale, paying with copper coins. They use gold and silvers up north but Leopold has the commoners using copper and bronze coins in his kingdom.

Emma searched for a quiet corner to wait for Ruby. As she walked away from the bustling crowd, she found a few empty benches abandoned near the market gates. She walked over there with her horse.

The spot wasn't completely deserted. An old lady was standing there with her little cart. She was selling apples.

"How much for a dozen?" Emma asked as Anthony eagerly sniffed the fruits. The woman didn't reply.

"Woman?" Emma looked up, meeting the vendor's eyes. Dark brown. The woman's face was terribly wrinkled. Her nose was horribly disfigured and sporting a huge pimple right on the bridge.

"Six…six coppers, your grace," the woman bowed. Emma nodded and brought out the coins from her pouch.

Emma noticed the woman's hands as she gave her the coins. Smooth unlike her cheeks. Emma blinked.

_Odd…_

She looked up at the face and the wrinkles. The woman's eyes seemed…familiar…

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, madam," Emma spoke, "have we met before?"

"You may have seen me around in this market place, your grace."

"No…today's my first…"

"Then we haven't your grace. Your apples?"

"Please" Emma nodded and took the bulging sac the old woman was handing to her.

Their hands brushed.

The woman gasped.

…

Regina swallowed hard.

"Are you okay, madam?" the knight eyed her, worried.

"Quite, dear ser," Regina managed, "the years are getting to me."

The woman kept staring at her, "are you sure we haven't met before…?"

"I am, your grace." Regina lied. The knight shook her head and walked off with her horse, lost in her thoughts.

She let out a breath as they disappeared in the crowd. Relieved.

Her heart was pounding in her chest.

She hadn't expected to see Ser Swan here today.

Regina muttered a spell under her breath and wrinkles appeared on her hand. She had nearly blown her cover.

Regina came to the market place often. No one recognized her here in her disguise. They knew her as the 'old hag who sells apples'. Regina loved the way people treated her- kindly and just like one of their own. She wasn't a queen when she was in this bustling ground. No one bowed nor curtsied. No one called her, "your highness." She was nobody and she loved it.

But today was different.

_Why did I feel that…that current…the rush of….everything going through my body like current…just like last night…why…_

The touch was electric. Their hands had brushed for the briefest moment and here she was, head spinning and breathing heavy from the contact.

She had watched the knight sleep, wake up from dream then toss and turn on her bed until dawn. She couldn't take her eyes off that woman. She had to though, when Ser Swan changed her drawers.

Iris had dissolved the image after the knight left the castle. There were no mirrors out in the castle grounds.

_I mustn't feel this way…I mustn't…I'm the queen…married to Leopold…Ser Swan is no one…no one…_

She repeated inside her head, over and over as she sold apples in the busy marketplace.

…

The late afternoon sun was breaking into her little office within the guest quarter. Her white curtains were parted, allowing the sunlight to wash into the little room.

Emma was finishing a letter on her desk when the knock sounded. She was inviting, an old friend who was travelling this part of the realm, to visit her. She needed him to arrive before the Tourney of the Houses started next week. She sealed the envelope and called out,"Come in."

The door opened. Footsteps grew closer.

"Good evening, Ser Swan."

She looked up at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Your highness!" Emma said, surprised. She got up from her desk and bowed.

The queen smiled at her, "how are you keeping, good Ser?"

Her lips were painted dark, just as they were the night before. Her cheekbones were prominent and her skin smooth. Her neck was bare, rising proudly through the sharp collar of her regal dress. Regina radiated beauty from every part of her being.

"I am well, my queen," Emma smiled, "quite enjoying your hospitality."

"I hear you and your northern soldiers are planning a tournament?"

"Yes, your highness, it's a long standing tradition." Emma spoke excitedly, "the guest house battles the host. We will joust and swordplay for both your highnesses pleasure. It's a great honour for any soldier to have a chance to participate and make their house proud."

Emma knew her boys were training as she spoke. She'd be joining them tomorrow, practice together and help them out as well. Sa'ar had yet to win a tournament against Leopold's house.

_This time they have me_, Emma thought confidently,_ I've trained the best, I've fought with the best. My boys will show them what men of the great north can do. I'll bring victory. May the wolf favor us._

"I always found the entire ordeal…rather dull" Queen Regina mused, pacing around in her room. Emma was taken aback.

_A queen who doesn't enjoy tournaments? I don't think I've ever heard that one before…._

"My dear queen," she took a step closer towards the woman. Regina's crown was gleaming in the brightness of her room. The dark blue dress rustled as she turned her body around to face Emma. "I assure you, a tournament against the north is anything but dull. Your players will fall like flies."

"AS will yours…it is how the game goes…rounds and rounds of same deal…"

"But the excitement! The thrill of who will fall and who will rise back onto his horse…who would be the victor-

"The thrill is lost to me, Ser Swan," the queen waved off her enthusiasm, "I wish you luck with your preparations."

Her lack of interest was troubling. Emma found it infuriating.

She loved watching the tourneys when she was little. Her father would always bring her to the Prince's fighting grounds whenever he heard of a good game. Emma stood beside him and among countless screaming, swearing, drunken men and women cheering for the jousters of her country. The air used to be thick with excitement. Blood flew everywhere, so did broken pieces of shield and shattered helmets. Whenever the blue flag was raised at the end of the day, bearing the great wolf's emblem, Emma would cheer and applaud with the rest of the audience, proud of the men who fought so valiantly. It was the tournaments that had inspired her towards joining the Prince's army. She wanted the admiration, the respect, the challenge and the legacy of a great fighter. She had won a few on home ground. Each was an incredible experience.

She couldn't understand how the queen herself didn't appreciate the great tournament.

"Your highness…" Emma called after the queen, "if you would be so kind to….join me tomorrow morning…I'd like to show you something"

"Oh?" The queen arched her eyebrow curiously, "what did your grace have in mind?"

"I want you to have an essence of what the great game is truly about."

The queen flashed a bright grin. Emma's heart fluttered.

_Such a beautiful smile…_

"I shall look forward to this lesson" the queen nodded. Emma bowed and took the gorgeous woman's hand. She kissed gently and held her hand for a moment. It felt right between her palm, like a puzzle piece setting into place.

_A beautiful hand too…_

"Until tomorrow, your highness."

She sensed the queen holding her breath. _Odd_, Emma though, _I'm only holding her hand like any other knight would to show admiration. _

She looked down to where her palm was covering the slender fingers.

The hand…

Emma gaped at it.

_Didn't she see this same hand at the marketplace today? Surely the queen hadn't…_

She glanced up and stared straight into Regina's eyes. They were the darkest brown, painted thick with mascara.

Emma's breath caught in her throat. Realization dawned on her.

Earlier today, she had seen the same pair of dark brown eyes over a cart full of apples in the marketplace.


	3. The Heart Desires What It Can Not Have

**Chapter 3: The Heart Desires What It Can Not Have**

Emma took a moment to gather her thoughts. She couldn't just go around accusing the queen of using magic, especially when it's considered treason in this realm. If they were in Sa'ar, she'd not have hesitated. It wouldn't have been a matter of secrecy. Nor of life and death.

The queen was waiting.

"Your highness…" Emma began carefully, her eyes still set upon the dark brown ones, "were you visiting the marketplace earlier today…by any chance?"

And there it was. A flash of panic crossed the queen's face. Her breath faltered. She swallowed quickly, gathering her composure.

Too late. Emma was convinced.

It was the queen she had bought apples from. That wrinkled disfigured face couldn't have been attained from simple make up. It was magic.

A soft laugh escaped the queen's throat into the thick air of Emma's office.

"Marketplace? Surely your grace knows the queen can not simply mix among peasants!"

Emma smiled, "I'm certain it was you."

"I neither visited the market nor did I meet you until this evening, Ser Swan."

"It was you."

"Surely I'd have remembered!" the woman's voice was slightly higher now, verging on panic Emma sensed.

"I know it was you."

"You have no proof!"

"I met you at the market place. You were in disguise yet you looked familiar…your eyes…you didn't alter the colour nor the depth…your eyes gave you away then and now, your highness, I-

Sharp pain shot across Emma's face. Queen Regina's hand was strong.

The slap rang through her head. She tasted blood on the corner of her mouth. The queen's ring had cut her bottom lip.

"How dare you! It wasn't me who sold you apples at the market! You're mistaken!" The woman snarled, breathing heavily.

Despite the sting on her face Emma started laughing.

"Have you lost your mind, Ser?" The queen glared at her.

"No my dear queen, it's just…you're not so good at hiding your secrets are you?" Emma chuckled and wiped blood off her mouth.

"I will not tolerate such accusations!" Regina raised her hand to slap her again but this time Emma was quick. She grabbed the queen's wrist.

She was breaking ten different laws in that very moment, but she was past caring.

"Who said anything about apples, your highness?!" she smirked, as Regina struggled to free her hand.

"What?" the woman went still, confused.

"Apples" Emma repeated, "your highness just said that you didn't sell me apples today, I never mentioned any apples. I was simply asking you if you were at the marketplace. I said I met you, I never told you the details of that meeting. Or that I bought your delicious apples for my horse. They are as ripe as apples get by the way, thank you." She finished with a bright smile.

The battle was won. Emma saw as Regina inhaled deeply. Her expression softened. Defeated.

"Release my hand, Ser Swan," the queen breathed, "please."

Emma did.

The sun was setting outside the window. In the darkness of the room the queen turned away from Emma. Neither of them spoke for what seemed like eternity. The air between them was thick with uncertainty.

"It was me," The queen finally declared. Then fell silent again.

_She's scared_, Emma realized, _she's scared of what I can do with this information. _

Emma placed her hand on the woman's shoulder. She heard a soft gasp as her palm made contact with the fabric of the regal dress.

"Your highness must know that we cherish magic and magical beings at Sa'ar," Emma spoke softly; "you need to not fear, my queen. I will not breathe a word."

The woman sniffed. Emma swallowed hard.

_I wish I hadn't said anything_.

If it were anyone else, Emma would've gathered the woman in her arms and comforted her, promised to protect on her knight's honour. But this was the queen.

"My dear queen, this will remain between us. I swear to you. The king will not find out. Not from me."

Regina turned around. Emma's heart shattered as she saw the tear stained cheeks, the smeared mascara. She still managed to look beautiful, in a horribly sad way. Tears dropped to the floor, her head hung in shame before the knight. The woman clutched her hands together, shaking.

_To hell with laws._

Emma stepped closer to Regina. She lifted the woman's chin, making her look into her eyes.

"Magic is nothing to be ashamed of, your highness. You are blessed. You have a gift!"

"Gift?!" Regina shrieked through her tears, "you think it's a gift?! If the King finds out he will make his men strip me naked in court, drag me through the streets of this city for everyone to watch, then haul me off to the altar where they've burned countless men and women just like me. He'll burn me himself and throw a feast after. Gift? I think not."

"No harm will come upon you, my queen. I swear to you upon my knight's honour. Your secret will not come out." Emma spoke steadily, staring straight into the woman's eyes.

Then she did the unthinkable.

She pulled the distraught woman closer and held her in her arms.

…

Regina froze as the strong arms wrapped around her.

In that single moment time stood still. The earth didn't turn. Her heart forgot to beat.

Her tears landed on the knight's shoulder. Her hands were pressed on to the woman's chest. She felt the beating heart. She felt it beat in the same rhythm as her own.

She breathed heavily as warmth spread through her entire being. There was safety within the knight's arms.

_Why must I feel this way…why…_

Regina groaned inwardly as the knight gently caressed her back, soothing her.

She lifted her head and broke away from the woman's embrace. Ser Swan smiled shyly, rubbing the back of her neck, "I apologise, your highness. I-I only wanted to comfort you-

"Please don't apologise," Regina sighed, wiping her tears, "I behaved rudely. A queen shouldn't mistreat her guest. Forgive me, good ser."

"Do call me, Emma, your highness" the knight smiled, "and maybe we can put this past us."

_I doubt it…not when my body betrays me every time you're near…_

Regina saw the tiny injury her hand had caused on the woman's mouth. It made her heart heavy, knowing she caused the knight this pain.

_She is kind…Ser swan is kind and look how you repaid her…_

"Your grace," Regina asked, "if you'd kindly allow me to…heal?"

The knight nodded. Regina gingerly reached for her lips and slowly traced circles over the cut. Muttering under her breath.

The torn skin mended. The blood disappeared.

"Amazing" the knight breathed, touching her mouth, "thank you, my queen!"

"Emma," Regina addressed her by her name. It sounded so right coming out of her lips. "I shall hold you to your word. My life is in your hands."

"Then I shall protect it with my life," the knight bowed. Emma took Regina's hand and kissed it.

Regina's heart fluttered.

_Oh why must you do that, my gracious knight…keep those lips away from me…_

"Will you still meet me tomorrow morning?" Emma asked

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," Regina smiled. She curtsied and turned to take her leave.

…

The queen met her out in the courtyard next morning.

The woman was dressed in black trousers, white shirt and vest. The trail of her dark red coat swept the ground as her boots stalked towards her.

Emma was seated on a rock, tying the knots on her boots. A young page stood beside her, holding her armour and sword.

"I was under the impression royal women weren't allowed to wear trousers!" she joked as the queen neared, impressed by the sharp outfit.

"Then you must be aware that women of royalty also do as they please" Regina smiled brightly as she stopped, towering above. Emma rose and bowed, "your highness looks gorgeous no matter what she wears."

The queen blushed.

_My god the woman grows beautiful every second! Just look how her cheeks flush…_

Emma sighed. _If only she were not the queen I'd have her right h-_

"Your armour, Ser," the page boy interrupted her unholy thoughts. Emma pulled her arms through, setting the flat, steel breastplate in place. The boy was about to secure the buckles when the queen spoke up.

"Let me."

Emma waved her hand, dismissing the boy. She stood tall as Regina's hands worked on her back. The queen carefully tightened the buckles on her waist. She placed the plates over each of her shoulders. Her fingers trailed over the under side of Emma's arm.

"Thank you, your highness" Emma spoke as Regina finished and took a step back. Her voice was barely audible and thick with lust.

_If only she weren't the queen….if only…if only…_

"If I get to call you Emma, you should call me by my name. We are becoming friends after all." Regina smiled, handing her sword, oblivious to Emma's inner thoughts.

"Ofcourse. Regina," Emma nodded, "shall we?"

"Please."

They crossed the courtyard and went around the castle. Young men in blue and silver uniforms were huddled around the back field. Some were standing around, chatting and laughing. Some were locked in idle swordplay.

"Men!" Emma bellowed, "present yourselves to the queen!"

"The Queen!" they yelled in unison and knelt, their swords dug into the ground.

"Now, this is what we're going to do today," Emma addressed them, "her royal highness is sceptical to the concept of the great game."

No one spoke a word. They were listening.

"You are going to demonstrate for her. Show her what I've taught you over the years. Rise!"

"Yes, Ser Swan!" They shouted, swords raised high.

"Silas, Jacob, take positions!" Emma pointed towards two boys. Both barely out of their teen years. Silas was blonde and muscular. Jacob was tanned and tall. They were Emma's prized players.

The boys stepped forth and bowed to the queen. The other soldiers gathered around. Silas and Jacob entered the circle, sword in hand.

"As you know my queen, swordplay is the second part of the tournament. The winning jousters battle each other in this round, until only one victor remains."

"Yes but why?" the queen shrugged as Silas and Jacob circled each other like wild cats, "what comes out of the blood and wounds?"

"Glory, Regina," Emma smiled watching her boys, "the tournaments test each soldier's skill and technique. It shows how they'll perform in a battlefield. It prepares them mentally for surprises. They learn from their mistakes, they are praised for their good skills."

"I've seen men die."

"They die fighting."

"For what?"

"Glory. Honour. Pride."

"But if they're dead what difference do all the glory, honour and pride make?"

Emma turned towards the woman. It was an honest question. She tried to answer, but drew blank. A loud cry made them both turn. Silas and Jacob's swords clashed, sending sparks everywhere.

"Hit him! Hit him!"

"C'mon Jake! Get 'im in the arse!"

"Silas! Silas!"

"Jacob! Jacob!"

The crowd cheered for their favourite brother.

"Why do you fight?" Regina asked, watching the men locked in combat.

"I enjoy it." Emma shrugged, "Watch your feet, Jake! No..no don't step… oh there you go. Next!" she shook her head as the boy in question fell.

Silas had knocked Jacob on the ground; his sword hovered right between his eyes. Jacob held his hand up, gesturing a yield. Another boy stepped in his place, ready to battle Silas.

"You enjoy killing?" Regina arched her eyebrow.

"No" Emma smiled, "the goal of this game is not to kill. It's to show what we've learned. Show our courage and skills. I enjoy the thrill. The excitement. The control. I pick up my sword and step into the arena with a rush of adrenaline pumping through my veins. I see better. Hear better. When I strike the power runs through my bones. I feel strong. Completely in control. I'd say I make some sort of magic my self." she finished with a wink. This time Regina grinned.

"Show me." she asked. Emma nodded and walked towards the men.

"Ok boys, watch me. Learn. Improve. Silas, take up your sword, no need to be afraid, I won't hurt you. Not too badly anyway."

The crowd laughed and whistled. Silas blushed a bright shade of red but chuckled as well.

"Boys don't just stand around! Pair up! Watch! Practice! On my word, Silas. Ready….and begin!"

Emma drew her sword high and so did her soldier. Steel clashed on steel.

…

Regina watched as Emma fought the young man.

The fair knight stuck with magnificent strength. She moved gracefully and swiftly. Her sword invaded Silas' defences. She attacked from left, right, front, back.

"You spread your legs too far boy" Emma shook her head, her sword positioned between the soldier's legs, "again!"

Regina watched, mesmerized as the knight attacked again and again. Sweat glistened on Emma's forehead. Her feet conjured dust cloud as they jumped and skipped. The young boy landed on the dirt four times before he threw up his hands. Sword forgotten.

"Yield, good ser! I yield!" Silas croaked, gasping and spluttering on the ground.

Emma held her hand out and pulled him up, "you did good, son." She patted his back proudly, "enough for today. Let's wash."

The boys headed across the field, towards the lake that surrounded the castle grounds.

Regina began to follow.

"Your highness…this way…" Emma told her, "there is a more secluded spot where I bathe after training. The boys get self conscious when stripping in front of a woman."

"Of course." Regina nodded and followed her.

They walked down the field and towards the shores. The boys whooped and splashed into the water. Emma lead her away from them to a little spot near the woods. The lake was spread before them. Trees and shrubs hid them from the main shore. Without much of a word, the knight turned away from her and started taking off her clothes.

Women stripped and bathed before women. It wasn't uncommon.

Yet Regina's heart thumped loudly within her chest as Emma took off her shirt, revealing her shoulders and back. The queen's eyes travelled the length of her spine and lower. Her view was blocked by the shrub Emma stood in front of, facing the lake.

Emma jumped into the calm water. Her body dived through the ripples and emerged. Her blonde curls matted on her shoulders, wet and clean. Regina sat down on a rock and watched. Mouth dry. Her cheeks flushed.

The knight's arms were shapely and muscular. Regina watched the curves move in water. From the shapely waist, the queen could imagine how the front of Emma's torso would look like. Toned stomach, firm protruding breasts, pink, rock hard nipples…

Regina sucked in a sharp breath. She shouldn't think this way. She's the queen, a married woman.

The knight was only a knight.

_A woman too do not forget. _

_A glorious…handsome… woman…_

_A woman all the same._

_Look how her body dips down and moves within the lake…so gracefully…her skin wet and slick under the sun…_

_A woman._

_A breathtaking knight_

_A woman._

_If only my hands could touch her wet arms…trail down her spine…rub those strong muscles…oh…_

By the time Emma dried and clothed herself, and came to sit beside her, Regina was taking heavy breaths. She was sure her temperature had risen quite a lot.

"Did you like what you saw?" Emma asked softly.

"Mmhmm…" Regina breathed, "I liked it very…very much…" Her voice was raspy. Her eyes were locked within the deep green ones, unfocused. She wasn't in control of her head. Or her heart.

"Really? The swordplay impressed you then?"

Regina blinked. The knight wasn't talking about the breathtaking sight she had just witnessed.

_Get a grip on your heart Regina! _

"I think I understand…sort of…" she mumbled, trying to divert her thoughts away from imagining herself touching the naked blonde. Emma was sitting close to her, combing her fingers through her wet tresses. Regina's eyes wanted to follow the path of each finger. She wondered how her curls would smell like…how they'd feel like under her fingers…

"You said you…feel the rush of energy…and feel in control…that's how magic feels like to me." Regina admitted, looking away from the blonde, "its like breathing in fresh air, giving in to what your body is urging you to do. Following your instincts. And the release…when the power surges through your veins and pours out of you…the release is overwhelming…"

"Sounds just like making love," Emma smiled.

"I beg your pardon?" Regina's head shot up.

"Magic. The way you're describing it…that's how it feels like when you make love."

"I wouldn't know." Regina mumbled.

"My dear queen, surely the king-

"Only once. On our wedding night. He didn't…I…wasn't what he expected so…The king doesn't share my bed."

"You've been married almost a year…"

Regina nodded.

"It is his loss, Regina," the knight looked into her eyes. Emma's hand rose to her cheek.

_I should stop this…I should turn away…I_

"You radiate such breathtaking beauty…you hold such a magical heart…how dare he not pleasure you in his every waking hour…" the knight's voice was deep and breathy. Her voice was so close to Regina's ear, "how dare he not satisfy you and make you moan in that honey like voice of yours…how does he live without aching to hear his name gasped out in the throes of passion…how can he not want to touch you and kiss your lips over and over…"

Their faces were breaths apart. Regina's mind was racing. All she had to do was lean into the knight and let their lips touch. Emma's closeness was scorching, and Regina wanted to get burned.

_O kiss me Emma…just kiss me…just kiss me…_

"Ser Swan! I thought I heard your voice!"

Regina jumped and moved a feet away from the knight.

The voice had come from behind. A girl emerged wearing a bright red hood.

…

"Ruby!" Emma spoke, surprised.

"I was just passing by, I heard your voice…good afternoon your highness," the young girl bowed.

Regina nodded.

"I didn't mean to intrude…" Ruby smiled, embarrassed.

"Oh, you're not," Emma shrugged, "you will be coming by later, I presume." She looked pointedly at the girl.

"Yes, ofcourse. If your grace would have me."

"I would." Emma smiled and so did the girl. She bowed again and took her leave.

"It's late," the queen declared, not meeting her eyes, "thank you for today, Ser Swan. It was quite enlightening."

"I hope you'll enjoy the tournament as well, your highness." Emma had noted the use of her title.

_She is angry. Oh well. The moment was lost…otherwise…I'd have had her….right here…out in the open by the lake…I'd show her everything that old man couldn't do…_

"Good luck with your training." The queen smiled and walked away, leaving Emma alone with her thoughts.

_Women..._Emma shrugged and stretched. The afternoon sun was falling softly on her skin. She sighed, watching the tender ripples on the lake. The breeze swept her hair, drying her curls.

_Whatever came upon me? …one minute I was talking about swords next I'm whispering in her ear…ready to pin her down on the ground and ravish her…_

_This woman is getting to my head…_

Emma wondered if she would've actually acted on her desires.

_She's a married woman, Emma Swan. She's married to the fucking king for fuck's sake! She's taken. Paws off!_

Maybe that's the sole reason she was lusting after the queen. She's out of bounds. She's another man's wife.

_I shouldn't have her and that's why I want her._

While the northern army marched through different villages and cities, camping here and there, women had willingly spread their legs for her. Emma didn't care or ask if they were married. They were eager, she needed release. That was that.

_The queen is a whole different deal. I can't just fuck her then forget her. The king will have my head! Worse she'll curse me into a frog or something…_

_Better stay away from her Em._

The woman had a good heart. Emma felt it when she had held her in her arms last night. She had felt the innocence and honesty.

_We're bound by this secrecy of her practice. I cannot escape her even if I tried. I'm already bound to her in a way…_

_What I can do is keep my hands off, _Emma swore_, I will not break her heart._

She basked in the warmth of the afternoon sun for a while. Enjoying the lake's breeze.

Despite her best attempts, her mind kept drifting to the pair of dark brown eyes. The smeared mascara. A shaking body within her arms. A breathy laugh.

She lied down on the ground, on top of the soft patch of grass. Thinking.

…

Regina paced around her room. The castle was asleep. A lone candle flickered by her bed.

_I shouldn't…I shouldn't…I wouldn't…no…no no no…_

She wanted to look into her mirror so badly. She wanted to see the sleeping knight again.

_Oh to hell with everything I must look!_

She rushed into her dressing room and stood before Iris.

"Ser Swan" she stated calmly. The mirror swirled.

"Oh…oh Ser Swan…oh! Oh you feel so good inside me! Mmmh!"

Bodies slapped together in the dimly lit bedroom. The bed creaked against the wall. Moans. Gasps. Laboured breaths. Sighs.

"Spread you legs Ruby…take me in…that's it…good girl…"

Regina was frozen in place.

The knight was naked on top of the younger girl. Emma's face was buried within the girl's shapely breasts. Regina watched her hand thrust between that girl's legs, eliciting lust filled moans out of her mouth.

"Oh you're fucking me so good…so good…oh push inside…more…oh more please oh please!"

Regina's eyes widened as she heard the knight growl and thrust hard. The two of them were pressed so tightly. Ruby's hands were gripping the bed frame for dear life as the knight pounded her hard and fast.

The young girl screamed but Emma muffled her voice, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Not so loud, Ruby, we don't want to wake the castle now do we?"

The girl shook her head obediently and pushed her hips into the knight's pounding hand.

"Come on my fingers…come on…that's it…oh you wanna keep me inside you huh? You're gripping me so tightly mmm…you wanna keep my fingers inside your pussy? Oh sweet girl that's it…come for me…"

The queen watched the knight drive the girl to the edge of her pleasures. Ruby's muffled scream rang through her head. Regina ran out of her dressing chamber and threw herself onto her bed.

She was angry. She wanted to break Iris. She wanted to find that peasant girl and slit her throat.

More than anything she wanted to be the one the knight touched, the one Emma pressed against, thrust into, whispered to.

_What am I thinking…_

She groaned into her pillow. Her body was betraying her yet again. The thought of Emma touching her, saying her name and making her moan made her heart leap. She felt the desire deep inside, flowing between her legs.

"…_**experience much wetness…"**_

Oh how right her mother was. Regina sighed in resignation.

_How am I to fight this…I can't…I can't…_

Whether it was lust, or love or silly infatuation she didn't know. She didn't care if it was true love or not. She knew she needed the knight. She wanted the woman in her bed, pleasuring her in every way her husband had never.

"_How dare he not satisfy you and make you moan in that honey like voice of yours…how does he live without aching to hear his name gasped out in the throes of passion…how can he not want to touch you and kiss your lips over and over…"_

The knight's voice echoed through her head. Lying on her back, Regina crept her hand under her gown. Heat was radiating out of her core. She reached between her soaked drawers. She closed her eyes and imagined Emma touching her.

Emma's finger flicking her clit.

Emma's finger pushing through her wetness. One. Two. Three.

Strong palms molding her breasts, teeth biting into the soft flesh, lips sucking on her perked nipples…

Breaths falling on her neck…the weight of the knight's body on top of her…sweaty and pressing her into her mattress…

Her name whispered in a growl. Her insides flooding around fingers pounding deep inside her core.

"Oh…Emma…emma…emma…"

Regina moaned into the silence of her room, imagining the knight between her legs, as an intense orgasm rocked her body. Her desires dripped out and coated her fingers. She gasped, wishing it were the knight's fingers buried deep inside her.

…

_*note: Sheesh that was a long chapter! I hope you liked this one. It's possibly the last chapter you see with reference to RedSwan. I'm ready to get into Swanqueen. It's coming…soon very soon. Thanks for reading! Feed me your thoughts!:)_


	4. Just a Taste

**Chapter 4: Just a Taste**

The moon was hovering high above the castle walls, peeking between clouds in the night sky. Emma crossed the courtyard with her sword tucked on her side and still sweating from her afternoon practice. Her boots strode down the well lit corridors towards the main hall. The king was seated on his throne. Prince Graham was beside him. A few guards stood around them.

Emma walked all the way up to the marble dais and kneeled on the carpet. She bowed on top of the lion emblem.

"Your highness asked for me?"

"Yes Ser Swan," Leopold beckoned for her to rise, "The prince tells me you're his prized soldier, so I wished to get acquainted with you."

"His majesty the prince is kind," Emma nodded, "so is his majesty the king."

"Vlad!" The king bellowed.

Emma turned around. A man was walking into the court and heading towards them. He was tall as the queen's apple tree Emma climbed nights ago. His hair was dark. His beard covered most of his face save for the tiny orbs that were his eyes. He wore leather garments. A wolf skin was wrapped over his shoulder. Emma frowned as she noted the skin. The prince sat up on his seat, frowning as well. The mountain bowed to the king.

"Swan, let me introduce you to Vlad, he's our house champion."

Emma nodded curtly. Vlad didn't even blink.

"I've decided to change the tradition a little bit," Leopold smiled, eyeing her carefully, "the men will joust, but swordplay will take place between you two."

"Your highness the boys have worked hard," Emma spoke, "they'll be quite discouraged knowing they won't get to prove their true skills!"

"It is decided," Leopold waved off her protest, "there's more I need to discuss with you, _knight_."

Emma didn't like the way he said 'knight'. He used it loosely, mockingly.

"The victor of tomorrow's game will face a final challenge before they are rewarded," Leopold continued, "the winner will head off to the mountains where our kingdom's last dragon lives. There have been recent accounts of attacks on the villages, people are living in fear. The beast must be killed."

"Your highness!" Emma was outraged, "it is against Sa'ar's laws to harm magical creatures! I took an oath to serve and protect, not kill an innocent animal! Your majesty" she looked towards the prince, "surely you will not allow for this to happen?!"

"Ser Swan," Graham's voice was calm, "do not forget we're the king's guests. We do as the king commands while in his land."

Emma swallowed hard. "What if I refuse to compete in this tournament?"

"Then you'll bring great shame to your house," Graham shook his head.

Trapped. Emma thought bitterly. Leopold was smirking.

"Oh don't worry, my dear lady," his lips twisted up as he spoke, "I'm sure my _man _Vlad here, will defeat you in the battlegrounds. His heart is strong enough to face the dragon."

_Fucking bastard…_

She smiled, swallowing her pride, "the king will find he underestimates this woman's talents."

"A woman's talent lies between her legs," he stated, "she has no business playing with swords."

"I don't need a cock to show for what my hands can do" Emma spoke and smiled tightly, "your majesty" she added through gritted teeth. The air within the walls was thick and tense. Even Vlad turned is head, surprised by her insolence.

"A word, Ser Swan." Graham rose from his seat and gestured her to follow him. Emma bowed to the king who was glaring at her, clenching and unclenching his hands. If it weren't for Graham, he would've had her head. She followed the prince towards his chamber.

"Your grace," Emma spoke as soon as they were out of earshot, "I will win this game for you, but my prince, please, I beg you, do not make me murder the dragon."

"You will not," Graham simply stated. His blue eyes twinkled with mischief. They crossed the twists and turns of the corridors.

The prince entered his chambers, Emma followed.

Prince Graham was late king Raymond Humbert's only son. King Raymond was a good man. He cared for his people and loved his family. There wasn't a single village, or city, in Sa'ar where Raymond didn't visit, where he didn't embrace the little children and bless them, where he didn't give away gold with open arms. Graham followed him everywhere. Emma remembered the day the old man died. The entire kingdom had mourned. They carried his body across the lands of Sa'ar, letting everyone pay respects. Young Graham had walked with his father's lifeless body. Head bowed and eyes like the ocean. A year later he took the throne but declared that there shall be no kings in Sa'ar. There was and will always be the one true king. The prince will serve under his memory and follow his teachings. No one would ever take King Raymond's place.

"Your highness, I don't understand…you said to obey Leopold's orders…"

"And obey you shall," Graham smiled, "but Ser Swan, it is against northmen's nature to kill an innocent creature. Especially a magical creature."

"What would you have me do?" Emma asked.

"If you win tomorrow, do as the king says," Graham looked at her, "you kill the dragon, and at the same time make sure it's not dead."

She gaped at his words, feeling rather stupid.

"How can I kill something but make sure it isn't dead?" Emma asked.

"Conspiring against a host is truly unbecoming. My hands are tied," the prince shrugged, "therefore I'll let you decide, Emma. I trust your judgement. You're clever and intelligent. You will know."

"But your grace I-

"It is quite late," Graham smiled kindly, "do get some rest, ser. Our country's honour will be resting upon your strong shoulders tomorrow. Uphold it. Make us proud. May the wolf favour you, brave knight." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

Emma breathed deeply, feeling the weight of his words. "May the wolf favour us," she nodded solemnly. She stepped out into the corridor closing the prince's door. The torches flickered on the brick walls. Emma walked towards her room.

She caught her reflection on a window. Blonde curls were thrown back on her shoulders. Her cotton shirt was stained with sweat. The V shaped opening down her collarbone showed the small, black garment she wore underneath, to protect her chest. It clung to her breasts, keeping them firmly in place. This allowed her to move freely, swiftly and without being self conscious. She ran her hand through her curls.

_When Leopold sees me, he only sees a woman, but Graham sees a knight. I will not let him down._ _Goliath over there stands no chance._ _I can take him. I have to. I shall!_

Emma swore under the candle light.

_But what about the dragon?_

Emma wondered as she crossed the hall and returned to the courtyard. She climbed up the spiral staircase that leads from the garden up to the third floor of the castle. The tower held all the guest chambers and offices. Emma entered hers.

_If I win tomorrow…I'll only have a day to find out all I can about dragons. _

She opened her window, letting soft breeze into her room. She could see the lake from here.

She could also see the royal wing, where the windows were curtained. The queen's chamber.

_I could ask Regina for help…_

Emma lied down, heart beating in anticipation. The stakes for tomorrow's tournament was higher than ever.

Her sleep didn't last long.

_She was walking down a dark corridor, padding towards a faint light. The shadow was waiting there for her. _

_She could make out the shape of a woman. _

"_Who are you?" she whispered, "Please…tell me who you are…"_

_The shadow melted and reappeared in a more solid form. Human. A woman. _

"_Emma…"_

_She was touching the dark brown hair, the rich toned skin, the soft cheeks. The woman's lips tasted sweet. Like cherries taste after showering in autumn rain. _

"_Regina…"_

_She pushed the woman against the corridor wall. Slammed her body into hers. Their breaths escaped in gasps._

_She sighed as the woman wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Her world centered on the queen. Her heart leaped. _

Emma's eyes flew open. The sky was clearing outside her window. A tiny little sparrow chirped happily on her window sill.

"Goddammit!" she swore, throwing her covers away. She chastised her self for having such an inappropriate dream as she dressed herself.

"Podrick!" she bellowed through her door, her squire came running, "ready my armour!"

…

Regina couldn't breathe.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

The crowd was wild. The sun was high and scorching above the stadium. Dust clouds were rising from the battle ground. The sand shone yellow in the heat. Sound of clashing swords filled the air.

The knight was pinned on the ground, desperately trying to fend off the blitz attacks Vlad was trying to crush her with.

Steel clashed with steel. Emma held her sword steady as the giant-like man kept charging. Sparks flew everywhere.

"VLAD! VLAD! VLAD!"

"SWAN! SWAN! SWAN!"

Both fighters were sweating heavily. They were covered in sand and dirt. Both wild with blood thirst.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Drums thumped from the stands, matching the rhythm of Regina's heart.

_Boom…boom….boom…boom…_

…_boom….boom…boom…boom…_

Emma forced her sword up and shoved hard. Vlad faltered. The knight scrambled up from the sand and got out of the way.

"HAAAAAAARRRRGGG!"

Vlad gave a battle cry. His sword flashed under the sun. His thick hands thrust his sharp blade at the knight's chest. Emma deflected. The sword struck again.

Regina stood up from her seat and ran towards the edge of the viewing box. Her gold and white robe swept with the warm wind. She gripped the wooden edge. Her knuckles turned white.

The knight's scream pierced her ears.

Blood spurted everywhere. Emma fell on the sand again, clutching her right thigh. Sword flashed again and the knight cried out in pain. The crowd roared in unison. The king drank and cheered. This time it was her upper arm.

Blood mixed with sand. Regina was crying.

_Boom boom boom boom_

Her heart ached as she watched the knight struggle to get on her feet.

"VLAD! VLAD! VLAD! VLAD!"

Vlad neared the writhing knight, ready to deliver the fatal blow. He raised his sword.

Emma moved faster than lightening. She threw a fistful of sand at Vlad.

He stumbled blindly. Disoriented. Emma saw opportunity.

The knight attacked. She whacked her sword again and again on Vlad's helmet. The brittle metal gave away.

Her sword cut through air and slashed his face.

"AAAARGGGH!" Emma growled as her sword pierced through Vlad's chainmail.

The mountain dropped his sword and groaned, clutching his stomach.

"FOR SA'AR!"

Emma bellowed, slowly raising her bloody sword towards the royal podium. Sweaty, blood covered and wounded, but victorious.

The crowd yelled and cursed. The northern soldiers cheered and whooped. Prince Graham raised his glass, beaming proudly.

_She's alright…she's just fine…she's…fine…_

Regina tried to breathe. Her heart was pounding within her chest. Cheeks wet from tears.

Emma limped across the field towards the player's keep.

The king was making a speech. Regina wasn't listening. She was climbing the steps down the podium and making her way towards the keep. The tall pillars and archways hid her from prying eyes. No one saw her slip through the shadow.

The knight was standing, alone. Trying to catch her breath. Eyes closed. Hands clutching the wounded thigh. Arm bleeding.

_She's fine…she's fine…_

"Your majesty!" Emma gasped as she saw her approach, "I am sorry I...can't bow…at the moment…"

Regina didn't speak. She edged closer. And closer.

She was close enough to see the beaded sweat on the knight's forehead. She could count the grains of red sand sticking out of her face. She could hear the loud thumping of Emma's heart, which almost matched the roaring of hers. Closer.

"Regina…what-

Regina stared dreamily at the knight. She needed to touch her. She needed to breathe her in. She sensed a tug of magic coursing between them, Emma was oblivious to it but Regina was spiralling through. Her mind was blank. Her heart near failing. Her blood was rushing speedily through every vein forcing her to lean forward.

She didn't say a word as her hand touched the knight's neck. Her eager lips captured the bleeding ones.

Magic erupted as she closed her eyes and lost herself in the kiss.

In that moment, Regina felt the earth move. She heard the waves rise on the great lake, and the rustling of tiny leaves on every tree in her garden. Her entire body drove into a whirlpool of sensations. She pressed herself onto the knight's chest, pushing her against the brick wall. Her silk robe fell over the strong steel covered body.

She was basking, in the warmth of inexplicable magic that rose from her heart and coursed into her blood stream. Her fingertips tingled.

Her head spun. Her heart fluttered. She had never felt anything like this.

One kiss. Just a small kiss and queen Regina was transformed.

Regina sucked on Emma's lips. They were dry and salty from blood. She healed the cuts with her kiss. She didn't have to mutter a spell or move her hands. Magic flowed through her easily, fulfilling what her heart desired.

She knew within her, a dam had been broken. The magic was overpowering. It was addicting. Intoxicating. She couldn't keep away from this woman now. It seemed impossible.

She was addicted to this magic, to Emma. How could she be satisfied with just this one taste?

Then she felt hands move up her curves. The knight wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and kissed her fully. Regina felt Emma's tongue and she welcomed it inside her mouth. She moaned and sucked and tasted.

Emma's bloody hands stained her golden white gown. Red handprints on her body. Regina felt the knight's mark settling deep inside her soul.

They broke apart. Gasping for breath.

"Regina…"

"Let me heal you" she whispered, not meeting the knight's gaze. She didn't mutter incantations. She let her hand travel over the cuts on Emma's arm. Regina closed her eyes and imagined spells entering the wound. She channelled her magic into cleansing and repairing the flesh. The skin pulled back together.

Regina kneeled on the ground and touched Emma's thigh. The knight winced.

"Sorry…" she mumbled and gently caressed the bleeding wound.

After she finished, Regina stood up and turned away.

"Thank you," Emma breathed.

"You're welcome," Regina replied over her back.

_What have I done….oh what have I done…_

She felt disoriented with all the magic brewing inside her.

"Regina, look at me,"

She didn't.

"Look at me."

She didn't turn.

"Please…"

Regina turned around, swallowing heavily. She mustered up her strength and fixed a smile on her face. "A victory kiss for a brave knight. Well done Ser Swan."

Emma's jaw settled, "that wasn't a victory kiss your highness."

Regina let out a nervous laugh, ignoring the fluttering in her heart from the sound of Emma's voice.

"I thought you'd appreciate the queen's gift. Most knights would die to for a winning kiss!"

"I'm not most knights and that was no winning kiss." The knight crossed her arms and eyed her curiously.

"You are misguided then ser," Regina shrugged, faking indifference, "I-

Emma stormed up to her, clanking steel and cutting her off. She pushed her onto the thick pillar behind.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that was only a victory kiss."

"Unhand me ser!" Regina hissed glaring at the woman.

"Say it."

"You are absolutely ridiculous!"

"Say it Regina, admit it."

"I will have your head chopped and served to the dogs." Regina spat angrily. She was quivering inside, on the verge of a shameful confession.

"And I'll gladly lay my head down under the sword. Now look me in the eye and repeat what you said."

Regina looked up. Emma's eyes were of the brightest green. Their gaze pierced through her skin and searched her soul. She was crumbling.

"I…It was only a vi-v-victory k-kiss."

Her voice shook. Her breath faltered.

"And you, my beautiful queen, are the worst liar in this entire world." Emma chuckled, still keeping her against the pillar. Regina snarled, "How dare you!"

She slapped the insolent woman, "I am your queen, don't forget that. You have no idea what I'm capable of!" Her palm made another sharp contact with Emma's cheek. Regina was furious. Nervous as well.

"I don't forget for a second." the knight winked. She lowered her face and rubbed her slightly red cheek against Regina's. She felt the touch of the warm skin, stinging from her abuse. Emma's armour brushed against her breasts. Her heart leapt.

"And I'd like to find out…" Emma's whispered in her ear, "…what my queen is capable of." Her breathy voice sent shivers down the queen's spine.

Regina clung to the pillar behind her as Ser Swan stepped back. Heart pounding within her chest.

The woman picked up her sword and sauntered into the castle, whistling happily.

…

_*note: Sorry for the delayed update. I've been so distracted all week. If you're thinking that I'm probably gonna add a dragon in this story you are SO RIGHT! I love dragons! I'm already working on the next chapter stay tuned! _


	5. Flames and Smoke

**Chapter 5: Flames and Smoke**

Emma paced around in her room. Thinking.

The queen was refusing to see her. She had circled the royal wing at least ten times in the past few hours. The guards outside her room had a new excuse every time.

"She's resting, your grace."

"She doesn't like to be disturbed during her reading hour, your grace."

"She bathing, your grace."

It was like the woman had given them a list of excuses to keep her out.

Defeated, Emma had visited the library just when the sun was setting behind the mountains. The record keeper pointed towards a tall shelf that had countless thick, dust coated books holding all the information about magical creatures. It would take her days to find the specific information she needed about dragons.

_Kill it but make sure it isn't dead._

"Ser Swan will bring the evil dragon's heart!" the king had declared to the crowd in his speech, while she was kissing his wife this afternoon. Prince Graham had informed her later, when she had stumbled into the court with her thoughts still caught between the luscious red lips, which had sucked hers so eagerly.

_What a kiss it was…_

She didn't want to see the queen just to learn about dragons. She wanted to see her before she rode off into the mountains at dawn. It would take her days to find the dragon and days before she'd be back. If she survived.

The night was passing by quicker than ever. Emma was getting desperate.

She opened her window and breathed, trying to clear her head. The lake was basking in silver moonlight. The castle lights twinkled brighter than the stars. She could see as far as the forest, the scattered lights from tiny villages, and the tall peaks in the far distance that almost touched the sky. The dragon was out there in those mountains. She'd have to find out a way to save it.

Emma glared at the queen's window. Candle light shone through the gap between the curtains. The thick window sill was casting a shadow on the castle wall.

_Ofcourse…_

Emma scanned the wall. There were countless little gaps here and there among the bricks. She could easily put her hand through them. If she could just scale the walls, balance herself across the thin ledges and overhangs, she'd be able to reach the window.

She looked down. Guards were strolling and chatting among themselves. As long as they didn't look up she'd get away unnoticed.

She'd meet the queen.

Emma rolled up her sleeves. She carefully climbed out of her window and gripped the edges.

The night air welcomed her. Her curls flew with the spring breeze. To her left was the first brick, sticking just slightly outward. With both feet on her window sill, Emma reached her arm and gripped the brick. She moved her body just slightly, pressing herself tightly against the wall.

_Don't look down Emma don't look down don't look down…_

Her feet slowly dragged across the thin ledges. Her hands felt around the rough surface for the next grip.

After what felt like eternity, Emma managed to crawl on to the queen's window.

"What is wrong with you woman?!"

The knight went absolutely still. It was the king's voice booming out of the queen's chamber.

"I decide to give you this one night and you can't even move?! Haven't you learned anything!"

He sounded furious. Emma waited in the shadow.

"My king…I- I don't know what I'm doing wrong…"

"Stella! STELLA!"

Emma heard the door open. Rushed footsteps.

"Yes your highness I-

The tiny voice gasped, "Oh!"

Emma slowly crept up on the wide surface and peeked through the curtains.

The king was naked in bed, his manhood exposed. The maid girl was gaping at it, having just entered the room.

On the other side of the bed, the queen stood. Head bowed.

"Stella, come closer" Leopold ordered. His teeth shone bright in the candle light.

The servant obeyed.

"Take my cock in your hand."

Stella looked helplessly towards Regina. The queen wasn't looking.

"Do as I command, girl!"

Emma watched in disgust as the young girl took it in her hand.

"Service."

Her wrist moved up and down.

"Ohhh….oh yeah…good girl…"

Emma kept her eyes on the queen, away from the grunting king. Regina standing in the shadows. She was wearing a black and red robe. Her hair loose and dishevelled. Her hands clutched the opening of her night dress.

_Oh Regina…my sweet queen…how dare he…_

"Up!" the king spoke, "sit on me, Stella."

"Your highness…the queen is right there!"

"Do I pay you to speak?!" Leopold growled. He yanked the girl by her hair and made her sit on top of him, "take it all the way in! Ohh…mmh yess…that's it…do what you did last night…you weren't so afraid then my dear…oh don't fear the queen…ah that's it…that's it good girl…"

Emma watched, horrified as the maid moved on the king's body eagerly. No regrets. No pain or disgust. Her hand trailed over the dark hairy chest, nails raking over the skin. Her hips rolled on his penis.

"Oh…oh my lord…oh!"

_Whore_. Emma thought bitterly.

"Regina!" Leopold growled as the maid bounced on top of him, "watch!"

The queen didn't lift her head.

"I said watch! I command as your king!"

The maid groaned and moved her ass faster. The king grabbed her young breasts and squeezed tightly while looking at his wife, "Regina!"

Regina finally stepped closer to the bed and looked up. Emma saw her face.

She saw pain. She saw shame. But past everything, in those dark brown eyes, Emma saw anger threatening to crush the king into a pile of dirt. Which he rightfully deserves, she thought bitterly.

_If only I had my sword with me right this moment…I'd slit his throat and let them hang me as kingslayer. Regina, sweet dear Regina, why must you suffer this way….oh why…_

"See! Oh…mmmh…your fucking maid can work that little pussy better than you…oh…ohh…you're stiff as a stick my _dear_ queen, watch how she moves her hips and takes her king so willingly…she loves it…you love it Stella? You love it when your king fucks you?

"Oh I …oh yes your highness I…oh…I love when the king fucks me…oh lord!"

It was unbearable. Emma didn't know how Regina managed to stay completely stoic through the entire ordeal. The king grunted and thrust into the young girl. The maid moaned and screamed. Leopold emptied inside her minutes later. He slapped the girl's ass, urging her to leave. She picked up her clothes, bowed and walked out.

"Marrying you was my life's worst mistake" the king spat out bitterly as he picked up his trousers, "god gave you a good face, a voluptuous body and what use are you making of it? You're supposed to pleasure your husband, not simply take me in like you're completing a torturous task. How am I supposed to enjoy myself if I have to look at that scrunched up face of yours showing disgust? You're absolutely undesirable! I don't know why I bothered today. If I wasn't true to my upbringings I'd have broken ties with you the day after the wedding. Pathetic."

He placed his golden crown back on his head and stormed out of the queen's chamber.

That's when Regina unleashed her wrath. Emma gasped and ducked as fire bolts shot out of the open window. The woman was growling incoherently.

She sneaked another look. The entire chamber was ablaze.

…

Regina felt her anger bubble up from her heart. Fire erupted from her finger tips and sent her room burning. Her curtains. Her rugs.

There was no smoke. No sound. Just fire.

In the middle of the blazing chamber Regina stood, breathing heavily.

She hated touching him. The thought of taking him inside her body made bile rise up to her throat.

She hadn't wished to be this way. She had dreams just like every other girl. She tried to love the king after marriage. She tried and tried. Her body always betrayed her. Her heart as well.

She didn't know where her heart belonged. She had never loved.

_Lie._

Her heart didn't flutter for anyone.

_Another lie_

Regina watched the dancing flame.

_The knight…the knight…_

_A woman, _Regina reminded herself, _my true love…_

She stepped closer towards the fire, about to extinguish it.

"NO!"

Regina yelped as something crashed into the room and threw her on the heated ground.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE!"

She looked up into terrified green eyes. Emma had her pinned to the ground.

"Ser Swan, what do you think you're doing?" she asked, containing her utter surprise.

"I…" Emma looked confused, "the fire doesn't…it's not hot". She looked around foolishly.

"It's magic, Emma." Regina stated calmly, "now please answer me what are you doing?"

"I-I thought you were going to…take your life…cause…you know…" the knight mumbled and blushed a bright shade of red, "let me help you up."

_Good lord she heard everything!_

Regina realized as she stood up. She flicked her wrists, extinguishing the fire. The room returned back to normal. Not a single surface was damaged.

"Woah!" Emma gaped as the fire disappeared.

"How much did you hear?" Regina asked.

No answer.

"How much?!"

"I…" Emma struggled to find words, "I really needed to see you because I'm heading of to find a dragon and kill it but make sure it isn't dead…I have absolutely no clue how to do this task. I need help. But you won't see me all day, I tried and tried. Then gave up and decided to-

"What? Break into my chamber and spy on me?!" Regina growled. The knight swallowed her words.

Regina knew her anger was misdirected. She was furious all the same.

"You are not going to roast me up now are you?" Emma looked worried.

That did it.

She burst out laughing. Regina howled on top of her lungs shaking her head. The knight gaped at her but slowly started grinning as well. The queen laughed and laughed until her lungs burned.

Then they stood quietly. Moments passed by.

"Regina…" Emma mumbled, taking a few steps closer. The queen's pulse quickened as the woman neared. The knight was wearing a white shirt that clung to her body perfectly. She noted the sweat glistening on her neck.

_Why must she always look so…so…oh darn it I don't even have words…_

"…don't believe him for a second…" the knight whispered. Regina didn't meet her piercing gaze. "You are absolutely stunning and more desirable than any woman I've ever known my entire life."

"I don't love him," Regina blurted out. Her heart felt heavy. Emma was so close. She could just reach her hand and touch that kind face. She could lace her fingers through her blonde curls and play with them. She could rub her palms over her chest and trail her hands up to the smooth neck. She wondered what it'd be like to kiss Emma's neck. She wondered how the knight looked under all her clothes.

_I want to give in…oh how I want to give in so badly…Ser Swan…beautiful knight…_

Her heart leapt to life. She kept talking, anything to distract herself from such unholy notions. "He's right. I've failed him as a wife. I find him revolting every time he strips and…oh it's so inappropriate. I must teach myself…force myself to look at him…love him…"

"Maybe…" Emma's voice deepened as she stepped closer, "just maybe…you weren't meant to love him…"

Regina looked up. The green eyes were twinkling. The knight was moving nearer and nearer. Her mouth was suddenly very dry. Regina slowly took a step back. Then another. Trying to broaden the gap between their bodies.

"You can't suggest such things. He's the king. I'm his queen."

"Maybe you were meant to love a woman…"

"It doesn't matter. I-wh-who'd w-want me" she mumbled. She was lost in the knight's eyes, unable to look away.

"Me." Emma smiled as Regina's back hit the wall, "I want you."

The queen's lips parted slightly, exhaling a soft breath. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"The king doesn't see you the way I do…" the knight whispered, "he doesn't see how you're…you're so very much… a woman. Full of desires and dreams. A breathtaking sight you are. Your smile. Your beautiful curves. Everything about you is desirable. I thought so since the first day I laid eyes upon you. You were like a goddess under the moonlight. He doesn't give two thoughts about pleasing you first. I do. I see you in my dreams. I told myself I shouldn't. I couldn't. You are not mine to have. But this…damn heart…won't listen…"

_Oh Emma…_

"I want to hear you gasp and moan when I penetrate you. I want to touch your breasts and suck them in my mouth. Have you seen them? They are divine."

_Oh…_

Regina's hands clutched the curtains behind her. Her breaths were getting heavier. Their cheeks were only inches apart. The knight was murmuring in her ear.

"You should be touched everywhere. Kissed everywhere. Your lips. Your neck. Your nipples. Your waist. Your hips. You most soft flesh between your legs, where I could make pleasure erupt in your entire body with my lips, my fingers, my tongue…you are my queen and you should be treated so…I will do better than the king…I am better…Regina…let me…let me show you my queen let-

_To hell with all!_

Regina growled and threw her arms around the knight. She couldn't resist anymore. Her desire was controlling her thoughts. Her body craved the woman.

_I am a witch already let me be wicked as well. _

Regina thought and crushed her lips on Emma's. She kissed her hungrily. She felt the presence of magic again. Warmth spread around her heart. This time the kiss wasn't enough for it to charge through her body. She needed more.

_Oh so much more…_

"Regina…my queen…"

Emma held her waist and pressed her against the wall. Regina's robe dropped on the floor, revealing her breasts and nakedness. The knight stopped and stared at her. Her eyes travelled from her breasts down between her legs. Regina blushed slightly as Emma's hungry eyes roamed her bare body.

"You are so beautiful, Regina." Emma sighed. The queen smiled to herself.

The knight reached her hand between her legs and dipped her fingers within her core.

"You're already so wet my queen…mmm…"

Regina sucked in a deep breath. Emma brought out her fingers and moved them up her body, leaving a wet trail. Regina closed her eyes as Emma rubbed her wetness on each of her nipples and sucked them into her mouth.

"Ohhh…." Regina moaned, lacing her fingers into Emma's curls, holding her head over her chest. Emma's tongue rolled over her rock hard nipples, one at a time, her teeth grazed her flesh, her lips tugged and pulled.

"Emma…"

The knight kissed between her breasts and licked up her neck. Regina shivered. She felt a knot within her abdomen. Heat rose between her legs.

One of Emma's arms wrapped around her naked waist and hoisted her up on the wall. The other parted her legs. Then Regina felt a finger slowly push through her opening.

"Oh god!" she gasped, gripping Emma's shoulders. Two more fingers entered inside her.

The knight's face was buried within her breasts, kissing and sucking as her fingers penetrated the queen. Regina hissed as Emma's thumb rolled over her clit.

"Mmmh!" She closed her eyes as pleasure ran through her entire body.

There, against the wall of the regal bedroom, the knight was thrusting into the queen. Their shadows were dancing under the dim candlelight. Regina wrapped her legs around the knight's waist, the fabric of her black slacks rubbed on her naked legs. She took her fingers in deeper within her.

She felt free. She pushed onto Emma's thrusting hand, relishing the overwhelming sensations that were gripping her. The king had never come even moderately close.

"I love your hand…ohh…mmmh…" she sighed as Emma pushed into her. Her finger's created friction on her little pleasure nub.

Magic started brewing once again. Regina felt it. The more Emma rubbed her clit, more sparks released from the little flesh and coursed through her skin.

"Em-emma…"

"Yes Regina?"

"I…I think…ooh! When oh…you…d-do that…m-magic…ohhhh…" She couldn't finish. Her insides were on fire. Emma was making her feel so good.

Emma chuckled, "I do have a magic touch."

"N-no you…don't underst- I…ohhh…oh god…oh!"

"Does it feel good, your highness? Has the king ever touched you like this?"

"Never…oh never…ever…oh my sweet knight…oh-oh-oh!"

"You are so soft and wet…so beautiful inside out…my queen I'll make you come over and over…"

Emma rubbed her clit relentlessly. Her fingers pounded into her.

Regina couldn't take it anymore.

"Emma! Ohhh….oh….."

She gasped, digging her nails deep into the knight's shoulders as a strong orgasm shook her body. Her heart thumped within her chest. Her breathing became labored Her body shook with release. Her pussy quivered, clenching Emma's fingers tightly. Her wetness coated the knight's fingers.

Emma gently lowered her, allowing her feet to touch the ground. Regina remained pressed to the strong body, keeping the knight's fingers inside her. Her head was spinning. She held on to the woman, smearing her sweat onto her white shirt.

"Regina…"

"Y-yes?" she breathed.

"Why is there all this… purple smoke in this room?" Emma yelped, still holding her. Regina looked up from her shoulder and gasped in surprise.

They were standing in a mist of purple. The smoke glittered in the flickering candle light. She could see nothing past it. The two of them were surrounded by the purple cloud separating them from everything else.

"Magic." Regina smiled. She looked up reassuringly into the green eyes. Her heart fluttered as she felt Emma's strong arms holding her close. "You made magic."

"I did?" Emma looked thoroughly confused.

"Yes. You did…inside me…" Regina purred, "…and made it all come out."

Emma chuckled, "I told you it sounded like making love!"

_Did we just make love? Do I love her? Truly? With my whole heart? I don't know…_

"I want more," Regina mumbled, "make more magic!"

"Your wish is my command your highness," Emma smiled mischievously, "but we must discuss the dragon first. I don't have much time."

"The dragon?" Regina looked up, eye brows furrowed.

"Yes, I've to get a dragon's heart without killing it."

"Well…" the queen smiled, "I know just what to do!"

"You do?" Emma's eyes widened, "really?!"

"Yes but first…" Regina's hand crept between their pressed bodies and cupped Emma's sex. The knight yelped in surprise. "I want _this _right here Ser Swan. Drop your pants! It's your queen's order."

In the middle of their magical purple cloud, the queen was pleased to see the knight oblige to her desires.

…

_*note: Smut Smut Smut! I hope you liked it! If you did, consider it a Christmas present from yours truly! ;)_

_If you're wondering where did Ruby go, you'll find out soon. After dealing with the dragon, we'll get to know Ruby a little bit better. And no, no more Redswan ahead._

_Expect lots of updates over the holidays people! Merry Christmas y'all! :D_


	6. The Forest and Beyond

**Chapter 6: The Forest and Beyond**

Emma stared at the ceiling.

Thick smoke still surrounded them. The soft shade of purple was truly calming. She sighed on top of the feathery pillow.

Then she groaned.

Her fingers tightly gripped the head that was positioned between her legs.

Regina sucked her deep into her mouth.

"Oh! Oh god!"

Emma closed her eyes. She threw her head back in ecstasy and pushed the queen's mouth onto her mound, "Regina…."

"Mmmm…"

The queen's moan rang through her core. Emma inhaled sharply.

Tongue swirled over her hardened bud, flicking up and down then making tender circles.

_Good heavens I have the queen between my legs…_ Emma thought as blood rushed through her body, _I'm the luckiest fucking- oh!_

The warm lips pulled her clit, sending jolts through her entire body. Regina dipped her tongue inside, parting her wet lips. Emma felt her enter and lick her inner walls. She was driving her insane.

"Move your hips," the queen spoke, her mouth still buried within her sex, "grind yourself on my mouth."

"Yes my queen," Emma breathed. She thrust herself onto Regina's eager mouth.

"OH!"

Regina's tongue pierced through her, rubbing all the right spots. She ground into her mouth. The queen held her thighs apart and took her completely. Emma felt her pleasure building.

"Regina…I…I'm very close…" she breathed out.

"Mmm…I know…you're gripping my tongue so tightly…" Regina smiled, "give me…all of you. I want you exploding in my mouth."

"Oh god!" Emma gasped. Her breath caught in her throat when the queen said those words. Her body couldn't take her sweet torture anymore. Her clit quivered under Regina's relentless tongue. She groaned and thrust herself into her mouth. Her wetness dripped out and the queen drank eagerly. Emma held her head between her legs, rubbing her sex on her mouth as waves of pleasure rolled through her body. Her heart pounded within her chest. Regina's warm breath fell on her clit. She was coming with the queen's wet tongue buried deep inside.

"Oh Regina…Regina…"

Emma sighed. Regina made soft circles on the little bud as her orgasm slowly faded away, leaving her sweaty and breathless.

Regina crawled up her naked body and rolled on top of her. She kissed her. Emma tasted herself on those gorgeous lips.

The purple cloud thickened as their tongues danced together.

…

"No."

"Emma…"

"No way."

"Emma please you're being ridiculous!"

"It's too dangerous I will not put your life in jeopardy!"

"I am perfectly capable of protecting myself!" Regina crossed her arms, glaring at the blonde, "listen to me. You need the dragon's heart. I can get it. There are ways to retrieve a heart without killing. You need me for this."

They were standing by the open window. Emma had to leave at dawn and there wasn't much time left.

"Well…" Emma desperately searched for a good excuse, "you…you wouldn't be able to keep up and I'd have to constantly stop my horse and wait for you. I mean no disrespect my queen, but you will slow me down."

The queen laughed as though she had just made the biggest joke ever. "Oh my poor knight. You underestimate me."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"You'll see," Regina chuckled and shook her head, "my mind is made up. I'm coming with you."

"But-

"It's my final decision."

"What are you going to tell the king?!"

"Nothing." Regina shrugged, "He will never know I'm gone."

"How?" Emma was confused.

"Stella!" Regina called out.

"Regina hush! If she sees me with you…"

"Don't worry my dear. Stella!"

The maid hurried into the room, "y-yes my queen?"

Without a word Regina stuck her hand into her chest. Emma gasped.

"What are you doing?!"

To her disbelief, Regina only shrugged and retrieved her hand, clutching a glowing object.

"This is how you take a heart," the queen smiled wickedly, "without taking a life."

Emma was speechless.

"If you have someone's heart you can control them, make them do your bidding. That is exactly what Stella will do," the queen explained, "I will disguise her as me. Tell her what to say and do. She will fool everyone."

"Regina…" Emma took the queen's hand, "you are risking too much by coming with me."

"You are going to need my help, Emma," the woman smiled at her. She then planted a kiss on Emma's cheek, "Nothing will make me happier. Please, let me?"

"Alright." Emma shrugged, "but you'll have to keep up with my horse. I'm not going to wait around for you."

"My dear knight," Regina smirked, "I'd be surprised if you can keep up with me!"

_An hour later…_

"Heeeya! C'mon Roco! Faster!"

The queen raced her horse through the woods. Her steed, Rocinante was very fast. Anthony struggled to keep up.

"Don't give up yet Tony!" Emma hissed into her loyal friend's ears. Anthony whinnied.

The sun was just rising in the horizon. They were well into the woods. The castle was barely visible from here.

"Alright!" Emma shouted after she couldn't take it anymore, "you win your highness! You are faster and your horse stronger. Good lord!"

Regina laughed playfully watching the knight pull her horse's rein, slowing him down. She galloped back on Rocinante and matched her pace with Emma.

The queen looked so very different. She was wearing tighter clothes. Her make up was gone. Dark hair was tied back into a braid. She wore leather riding boots. Prepared for travel.

Her steed was well groomed and tall. Emma had watched when she got on the horse. The brown eyes had twinkled with excitement. Then the queen took the rein and gave it a strong tug. The horse jumped to life and shot through the field. Regina had squealed with joy.

It was like watching a bird spread her wings and fly out of her cage.

The castle disappeared behind them.

They rode in silence. Regina chatted happily. She talked about the trees and different herbs she used for her magic. Wild berries. She showed the blue ones that tasted sweet. The red ones that drove horses insane.

Emma carried two sacks that were hanging from Anthony's saddle now. There was a week's supply of food in one, her sword and shield on the other.

"You should've brought your armour," Regina spoke beside her, "dragon fire is fatal."

"The armour would only slow me down, I'd be faster with just my sword and shield."

Emma was wearing a hood over her riding clothes to protect her from sun and rain. She expected the mountains to be cold. The garment would serve her well.

The sky was bright blue above them. Birds chirped from tree to tree. They were surrounded by the forest from all direction. The mountains were straight ahead, looming in the distant horizon.

"This forest never used to be so quiet before," Regina told her, "fairies lived here. Werewolves. Elves and dwarfs. You'd always come across something fascinating. Now it's merely birds and small animals. Nothing magical."

"Why is Leopold so against magical creatures?" Emma asked. Anthony slowed down to sniff at wild berries. She nudged him with her feet, urging him to keep walking.

"He just believes they're unnatural." Regina shrugged sadly, keeping her eyes ahead, "he thinks they are too dangerous to be roaming freely."

"Children grow up playing with unicorns and pixies in Sa'ar," Emma told her, "on summer days, you can sail in the ocean where the mermaids sing and splash their fins. If you wait until the sun is high enough, you'll see dragons fly out of their cave in Dragonstone. Dragonstone is off limits to citizens but you can watch the creatures from your boat. I was five when I saw my first dragon." Emma smiled at the memory, "their shadows fell on the waves as they glided above our heads. You could hear them call each other, playing their own little games high up in the sky. After I joined the army, I got a chance to climb up to Dragonstone during my patrol. It was in the middle of a summer afternoon. The elders were hunting; I could see them from my station. I crawled up the rocks to their nest. I saw…" she looked at the queen who was watching her with wonder in her eyes, "…baby dragons. Little ones with green and blue scales. They made soft noises just like human babies. They trotted around with tiny feet. They didn't have claws yet, or teeth. I dared picking one into my arms." She looked up at the clouds, remembering that day from years ago. She was much younger then, driven by thrill of adventure. "It was the blue one that I put on my lap and touched its scale. Their skin is unlike anything. Their backs tough as leather, not rough or hard just…strong… Their wings are so thin and light, it's a wonder how they carry the weight of huge bodies. The baby dragon almost fell asleep on my lap. I was stroking its head and it cooed. Tiny puff of smoke came out of its nose and it was the sweetest thing I'd ever seen." Regina was smiling. Rocinante walked close to Anthony, their heads nudged playfully.

"So you see," Emma met the queen's eyes, "when Leopold told me I had to kill a dragon I just….just the thought of it is heart breaking…I would never raise my sword against an innocent creature. Never."

The queen placed her hand on her shoulder, "You have a beautiful heart, Emma." Her hand moved to the back of Emma's neck and caressed her hairline.

The knight closed her eyes and leaned to the queen's touch, "I have a special place in my heart for animals. Magical or not. Take Anthony here, he's been by my side for years." Emma rubbed Tony's mane lovingly, "His mother gave birth to him in the prince's stable. I was there, still a soldier in training. He came out covered in blood, wailing and screeching. They wiped him up and I saw how beautiful he was, all white and golden. I used to bring him apples everyday. His head would just rise up every time I walked into the stables, he'd nod at me knowing I have something for him. After the prince knighted me, I got to pick a steed. I picked Anthony. He's always been loyal to me. He follows me everywhere. Saved me so many times; always fast in judging threats, always knowing the best route. He's like a soldier too. And a brother."

The horse sniffed loudly and nodded his head. Emma chuckled.

"Oh he knows I'm talking about him, don't ya big guy?" she scratched his ear, Tony sniffed and trotted happily.

"What about your horse?" she turned to the queen, "how long have you had Rocinante?"

"My dad bought him when I was still a child," Regina smiled, "he was just a pony, perfect for a little girl's first riding lessons. We grew up together. Roco's always so fast. Daddy created an obstacle course in the back field of our estate. I used to race Rocinante through it every day. We even competed once or twice. I won because of him. "

"You do ride quite elegantly, my queen," Emma smiled at her, "I was thoroughly surprised."

"You're not so bad yourself, Ser Swan," Regina winked at her. The knight chuckled.

…

Regina took off her leather gloves and stretched her stiff fingers.

They'd been riding for hours. The sun was getting warmer. She was sweating through her riding clothes.

She wiped her brows and took a long gulp from her canteen. Her shoulders were sore. Her spine ached. She hadn't been on a horse since becoming queen; the months were catching up to her body. She felt the lack of practice in every bone.

"Are you alright, your highness?"

"Oh yes. Just a bit stiff."

Emma brought Anthony close to Rocinante, "we can take a break if you want."

"No it'll slow us down."

"Hmmm….I have an idea."

Emma pulled herself on top of Rocinante and sat behind Regina on the saddle.

_Oh no._

"Ser Swan, what are you doing?!"

The knight's arms came around her and tugged the horse's strap, urging him to walk forth, "just lean on me, your highness, and let your hands rest."

She couldn't breathe. Emma arched her eyebrow curiously.

"My queen?"

"Y-yes alright. Thank you."

Emma smiled kindly. Anthony followed Rocinante as they edged closer to the end of the forest. The mountain was growing higher and wider ahead of them, blocking the horizon.

Suddenly the forest didn't seem so bad. Regina rested her head against the knight's chest. Emma's shoulders were casting shadow over her arms. Pressed upon her chest, through the cotton shirt, she heard the knight's steady heart beats.

She almost purred, closing her eyes and rubbing her face on Emma's chest. The queen thought back to last night. Her hand roaming on the knight's naked chest, touching firm flesh and travelling down the toned stomach. Her fingers played with the tiniest golden curls before moving lower.

Emma's taste was still very much present on her tongue, sweet and tangy.

Regina's cheeks flushed as she remembered the little details of their lovemaking. Emma's tender hands touching her everywhere, her lips sucking her breasts, her tongue licking down her body and circling her navel, soft kisses on her mound, finger slipping inside her folds and making magic flow inside her again and again. Emma was a wonderful lover.

_I had no idea,_ Regina thought, _absolutely no idea that my body could respond in such a way. That someone could touch in such gentle ways and bring so much pleasure. And I? I let my desires guide me and bring pleasure to the sweet knight. I made her moan and gasp. I made her explode in my mouth and drip honey on my tongue. Just the way she made me coat her fingers with my wetness while, I moaned her name as she thrust into me._

Emma's chin was resting on top of her head. Their bodies rose up and down as Rocinante carried them. Regina lifted her head to look into those bright green eyes. They matched the colour of the leaves around them.

Regina touched the knight's face and brought her closer.

"Kiss me," she whispered. Emma lowered her head then smiled as her lips touched Regina's. The queen rolled her tongue over the knight's bottom lip then bit it softly. Her hands caressed the back of Emma's neck.

Emma's hand instantly went to her waist, other held Rocinante's rein. Tongues tasted each other, slowly exploring. They kissed breathlessly.

The knight's hand travelled up her waist, parted her riding coat and unbuttoned the front of her leather vest. Emma reached inside and cupped her breast. Regina didn't stop her, only pushed her chest into the exploring hand. The knight moaned in her mouth and squeezed her breast. Her nipples turned rock hard. Emma's palm rolled over each, fingers pulled and pinched. Regina sucked the knight's lips harder, her nails dragged down Emma's neck.

"Touch me, Emma."

Still holding the horse's rein, the knight moved her hand under her coat. The strap eased of its own accord, still wrapped around Emma's knuckle.

Regina's heart leaped as she felt the leather rein brush over her pants, against her front. Emma rubbed her through her garments.

"Oh…"

Rocinante neighed and jumped over a log that was on the road. The knight's knuckles pushed into her. Regina dripped wetness as the rein brushed her clit. The hard material created friction. She let out a moan.

"Mmm…" Emma breathed, rubbing her over her trouser.

"Inside…" Regina whispered, her eyes closed. She took the strap from her and took off the knight's glove. Emma untied the knot on her riding pants and reached her hand inside. Regina's legs were stretched on either side of the horse and insides flooded from being rubbed with the horse's rein. The knight slipped between her folds easily, burying her middle finger deep within.

"Ohhh yes…." Regina closed her eyes and took Emma inside her, "oh Emma…oh…"

Fingers pushed in and pulled out. She was so wet she almost heard the sloping sound her pussy made as the woman thrust within her. Maddened by the knight's penetration, she clutched the rein tightly in her hand, making Rocinante jump to life and gallop faster. His jutting spine added force to Emma's thrust as they raced ahead. Regina rode the knight's finger as her horse ran with the wind.

"Oh…oh….oh…."

Emma's lips were on her neck. Her tongue licked up and down. Her teeth grazed her flushed skin. Her free hand moulded her breast. Regina felt possessed.

Her pulse quickened. Warmth rose from between her legs where Emma was buried knuckle deep and spread all over her body. She bit her lips. Magic was brewing inside her.

"You feel so good…so warm…so soft…so wet Regina…Regina…oh Regina…"

The knight's breaths fell on her cheek. Regina moaned as Emma sucked her earlobe.

Emma flicked her thumb over her clit, sending her over the edge. Regina's pussy flooded, dripping wetness onto the penetrating finger. The queen screamed in ecstasy, her voice echoed through the forest. Her pleasure erupted deep inside.

She felt magic being released. Warmth poured out of her skin and mixed with the air. She heard Emma gasp. Regina opened her eyes. Her heart pounding within her chest.

A swarm of butterflies fluttered above them. More and more joined in, rising up from bushes and vines. Regina watched in awe as the little creatures surrounded them. Colourful and bright under the afternoon sun.

"First purple smoke now butterflies…" Emma breathed, eyeing the creatures with awe, "I wonder what will happen next time I am inside you." Anthony jumped and chased after a blue one that was fluttering too close to his nose. Rocinante shook his mane, annoyed.

"Keeps things interesting don't you think," Regina chuckled; she took the knight's hand out of her and sucked her finger eagerly.

"Sure does…" Emma murmured, eyeing her hungrily as the queen licked her finger clean.

Another hour passed. The horses started climbing up the mountain.

"Look!" Emma pointed to her right, "I bet that's the village the dragon's attacking."

Regina could see tiny lights glimmer beyond the trees. The huts were damaged and near crumbling. Some were burned black.

"Should we go speak to them?" she asked the knight.

"Yes. We need to learn more about this dragon and figure out how I can get you close enough to retrieve its heart."

They headed towards the village, each to their own horse.

"Heeya Tony!"

Emma and Anthony galloped ahead of Regina. She watched them run down the side of the mountain slope and head towards the valley where the village was. Rocinante followed suit.

"IT'S HERE!"

Suddenly screams pierced the sky. The villagers were running for cover.

"THE DRAGON!"

"ITS HERE!"

"GOD SAVE US THE MONSTER! THE MONSTER!"

Regina saw it. The giant beast flapped its wings above them, circling them like a patient hawk. Its scales were blue and dark purple. The long spiked tail cut through air like blade. The sun hid behind the huge flying body.

It swooped down just as Emma and Anthony reached the village gates.

"Emma watch out!" Regina yelled. The knight managed to raise her shield and free her sword. Anthony whinnied loudly, running as fast as his hooves would allow in the opposite direction, trying to save his master from the imminent threat.

The dragon let out a sharp cry. To Regina's horror fire blazed out of its open mouth sending everything around them up in flames.

"EMMA!" she screamed and yanked Rocinante's rein, charging towards the raging flames. Fire crackled around them, burning trees and huts. Black Smoke rose high into the sky. The dragon raised mayhem in the village. People screamed and yelled. Some ran into towards the forest. Cattles panicked and ran. Dogs barked madly. Dragon's fiery breath travelled faster than the wind, burning everything in its path.

"Regina!" Emma shouted holding her shield up high, "don't get any closer! Find cover! GO!"

Regina froze as the dragon circled above the knight on her horse, ready to unleash hell.

…

_*Note: Thoughts?! I will be updating soon of course! I hope you liked this one:)_


	7. The Village

**Chapter 7: The Village**

Emma gasped as the dragon released another jet of flames.

She gripped her shield tightly and held it over her head. Her cheeks flushed, her knuckles screamed in pain as metal heated under the sizzling breath.

Anthony jumped in the opposite direction, trying to save her from the scorching heat wave.

But too late.

The force of the dragon's fire knocked Emma off Tony's back. She slammed into the ground, face down. Her shield flew from her hands.

The dragon sent a sharp cry towards the darkened sky. Emma panted heavily. Her head was spinning.

Huts were burning all around her. Distant shouts of panicking villagers reached her ears.

The creature was swooping down again. Emma was unprotected.

_Oh no…oh god no…_

She got up and ran. The dragon was just above her head.

Then suddenly she felt a shift in the air. Emma looked behind her.

There, standing on top of the charcoal rubbles, was Regina. Eyes closed. Hands raised high. She was muttering furiously.

The wind gathered around Regina, swirling up a dust cloud. Trees bent to the force of magic.

The queen screamed and thrust her arms out just as the dragon unleashed fire. A strong force of wind exploded out of Regina's palms and shot towards the dragon like lightning.

Emma dropped on the ground and covered her head. She cried out as the hot flames from the beast singed her back. Then nothing.

Fire escaped it's nostrils as the creature zoomed through the air, screeching.

The air was calm once again. The dragon was flying back to the mountain, thrown back by Regina's magic.

"Emma?!"

She groaned as Regina ran towards her. The burning on her back was excruciating. Emma couldn't breathe.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" the queen gasped, "I wanted to conjure water…but air came I-I panicked good lord I'm so so sorry…oh god!" Emma winced as Regina tried to touch her back, "I need to heal you."

"Do it quickly before the villagers return," Emma croaked weakly.

"I-I can't."

"Why?" Emma tried to turn her head but gave up as pain shot through her body, "don't you know a spell or something?"

"It's dragon fire, Emma," Regina shrugged sadly, her voice thick and tearful, "Spells wouldn't do. I need to brew a potion."

"Goddamn it!" Emma groaned as the queen helped her stand up. She held the queen's waist for support as they walked, wincing with each step.

Hours later, the knight was lying on top of a straw bed outside the healer's hut. She was naked save for a cloth tied to her waist, hiding her privates, and one over her torso. She was lying on her stomach, patches of soft cotton were laid out on her back.

Regina had spent the past hour inside the healer's hut, rummaging through the herbs and supplies while Emma writhed in pain. She tried to make as little sound as possible, not wanting to worry her, but the pain was unbearable. Emma had tried touching her back but she couldn't. Her shoulders screamed every time she tried. She could just feel her disfigured skin.

Anthony and Rocinante were chewing on barley from a bucket near the fences. Without a care for the world.

Regina was frantic. Emma had heard glass breaking a couple of times, and swearing. She had kicked the old healer out of her hut and closed the doors.

The healer had brought Emma a drink to numb the pain. Whatever it was it made her feel really good. Her back still burned but it was more bearable.

The queen had returned with those cloths, soaked in a bowl.

"What did you tell her?" Emma asked as she walked over.

"That we're heading off to kill the dragon. She knows you of course, the famous woman knight, but I let her assume I'm your lady. She didn't recognize me."

Despite her pain, the knight smiled a little as Regina said 'your lady'.

"And she didn't mind being kicked out of her own home so you could brew a potion?"

She sat by Emma's head and gently placed the patches on her back, one at a time. The knight breathed in relief as cold sensations spread on her skin. The potion was very soothing.

"You should know something about healers," Regina smiled, hearing her moan as she covered her back, "They hide behind that title because being a witch is no longer acceptable in this country. She has quite a magnificent practice set up inside. I told her the potion I was brewing and she knew immediately. Her name's Heidi."

The cloths were soaked in green substance; Emma didn't dare ask what it was. Regina slowly blew air on her skin as she covered her back. Then she kissed Emma's forehead and walked inside again to talk to the healer.

The villagers were back from the forest. They were carrying water from wells towards their burning homes. Their pails splashed on the dying flames. Children wailed here and there. The air was thick and somber.

Regina was talking to the healer, Heidi, inside the hut. Emma could see the graying hair of the old woman. The healer started crying soon, her voice grew weaker. Regina embraced her and held on as the woman shook with her sobs.

"Why's she crying?" Emma asked as the queen returned by her side, holding a small pouch in her hand. Regina took out a few small vials and shook them, checking the contents. She put them back inside before answering.

"Last week, the dragon took someone from the village," Regina spoke gravely, "a young girl. The healer's niece."

The queen ran her fingers through the knight's hair. Emma closed her eyes and sighed.

"This doesn't make any sense" the knight muttered, "dragons do not attack unless they've been provoked, or they've been driven into madness somehow I-

"It's both." A voice spoke. Emma and Regina looked up.

From behind the trees in the healer's yard, a young girl stepped out of the shadows. She was lean and tall. A dark robe was draped over her body, embroidered with gold and silver stitches. Her hair was pulled back in a tight braid which reached her waist.

"I'm Mulan," she told them, "I work among the village guards."

Regina invited the girl to sit with them. Mulan sat on the ground, cross legged. Emma noted the hunting knife attached to her belt.

"The dragon has been provoked and sent to madness as well," Mulan spoke, her voice low. Her eyes had dark circles underneath. Emma could see she was in pain.

_Something horrible has happened to her._

"You see," the girl continued, "just a year ago the king sent out his men up here. They came with artillery and blew up the peaks. The caves were destroyed. We were all so scared here. They forbade us to leave our homes. Four dragons lived on this mountain. Two children and two adults. They laid out traps for the little ones, captured them and wheeled them into the village square." Mulan pointed where Emma was attacked earlier, "that's where they killed them. Their wings were nailed to the ground. Their screams…were…so…so loud…and….the soldiers... drove their swords into them."

Emma froze. She could just see the brutality that took place here. A tear drop fell on the straws. Then another.

"The parents watched the entire ordeal from the high rocks. Mother and father. They wailed for days. Mourning the deaths of their children."

Mulan kept going, her eyes unfocused and lost.

"The monsters rained arrows day and night. Forcing the dragons out of their hiding. The mother was a beautiful green dragon. Her scales shone golden when she unleashed hell on the king's soldiers. They burned and screamed. Dropped like flies. The father was more violent, he attacked the wagons, destroying and burning. His fierce claws ripped the soldiers' necks, decapitated heads.

At last when it seemed like all the soldiers would be dead, one of them managed to shot arrow through the mother's heart. She fell from the sky. The father screamed and tried to rage down on the last remaining soldiers, but couldn't. He then landed beside the mother's body. His wings covered her. I swear I saw tears in his blue eyes. He nudged his head, as though trying to wake her up. She wouldn't move. She was gone and he was alone. He screamed twice. The first one was weak and mournful. The second one…well the second one made the entire village jump in their skins. It was rage. Pure hateful rage. We knew something bad was coming. That night our huts burned for the first time. Some died in the fire, some injured horribly under the rubble. The soldiers fled, leaving us with their mess.

They took the dragon's skin, the children's and the mother's. Their claws, their teeth, their bones and left the carcass for us to clean up. Dragon meat is poisonous. We had to burn them."

Mulan stopped and stared at her feet. Regina was wiping her eyes.

"And now you wish to kill him." the young girl finally spoke, "maybe it's for the better, he will be free of his pain and grief. I would wish to die if I witnessed my entire family destroyed in such cruel way. But there's something I must ask," she looked up towards them with tearful eyes, "let me come with you. The guards have a close watch on me, they know I want to go up that mountain. They think it's suicidal. If I tell them I'm helping you as a guide, they will let me. I must go there."

"Why?" Emma asked, "why do you want to risk your life like this Mulan?"

"The girl. I need to save her."

It was the longing in her voice that told Emma why this young one was so upset. The abducted girl.

"She might not be-

"Alive?" Mulan finished her sentence, "I know. But for days I've been wondering what if she is? What if she's waiting for someone to save her? It's a thought that's killing me and I can't sit around."

She hid her face behind her palms. Regina placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, "she means a lot to you doesn't she?" Mulan didn't look up.

"Tell us your story, Mulan." Emma asked.

"I don't have one," a whisper came.

"Everyone has one," the knight insisted, "I have one, Regina has one, the dragon has one, I know you do as well. And in your story, there is also this girl. This girl who you want to save, and risk your life for, am I right?"

"Yes." Mulan sighed and lifted her head. Her cheeks were wet. Brown eyes watery and red. She stood up and took a few steps, turning her back on the queen and the knight.

The rural sky was huge above them and the stars were twinkling. Tiny oil lamps were hanging outside the small huts. Soft breeze blew past them as Mulan began her story.

"I've known her all my life. My beautiful girl. Her hair was golden brown. Her eyes were gray like the clouds of monsoon. You could get lost in them and fall so deep into oblivion you won't realize what happened, until you're being consumed by thoughts of her, every day and night. I was lost in her. Our paths would cross when she would walk into the woods, where I am usually stationed during my patrols. She would sing as she plucked berries and fruits, gathered herbs for her aunt Heidi, our healer. Little birds would fly up to her and whistle along with her voice. She would smile and caress their tiny heads. How lucky those birds were I used to think. She was a burst of sunshine. She was everything I ever wanted. I was in love.

One day I gathered up the courage to greet her. She received me gracefully. I walked beside her while she picked the fruits. We talked. I met her again the next day and she didn't send me away. It became a routine. She sang for me one day and I just about dropped my heart at her feet. I brought her flowers and she kissed my cheek. We started holding hands when we walked around in the forest. I kissed her for the first time by the water fall. The sweet water spring that pours out of the mountain and runs a stream through the woods.

That's where I lost her, just a week ago, because the dragon was there, above the rocks, drinking water.

I asked her to meet me there- the place where we first kissed, where we skinny dipped into the spring jumping from the rocks giggling like little children, where we laid our wet clothes on the moss, and she had lied naked and sweet on top me- I asked her to meet me there. I had a ring, a silver band with two hearts carved on it, entwined. I wasn't proposing her, we're still young for that, I wanted to promise her that we shall marry one day. It'd be frowned upon in our village, two girls aren't supposed to wed. But I would've taken her away, somewhere better, somewhere I could love her forever. And she could be my wife. I wanted to make that promise to her.

I was nervous when making my way towards the spring. I was practicing what I was going to say. Maybe that slowed my steps. I wish I got there faster. I caught a glimpse of her, standing under the sunlight peeking through the treetops, the spring loud and crashing down behind her.

"Mulan!" she had lit up like the stars when I appeared behind the trees. Then all joy drained from her face.

The dragon surfaced. Flames erupted through it's open mouth. She jumped into the water escaping the fire. I ran towards her. The dragon swooped into the spring and rose again. My heart caught between his claws.

The dragon was too close, it was accidental. He wasn't clutching her, her clothes were tangled in his long nails. She struggled to free herself but the creature was already high in the sky. Falling would kill her instantly.

She screamed and I ran after them. They crossed the woods and flew over the village. Her aunt cried in horror. People threw rocks. Arrows pierced the sky. Nothing.

The dragon flew away with her. I past the village gates and started up the mountain, but the guards caught up to me. They dragged me down and forced me back. They thought I was going insane, they thought I wanted to save my best friend. It was more than that. I wanted to save the love of my life. I've been trying to escape ever since, trying to get away from them and climb that mountain. You must let me come along. Please, I beg you."

Her back was hunched over, head bowed. Under the bright moonlight she was encased in a shadow. Dark and mourning.

Emma nudged Regina, pointing in the young girl's direction. Regina understood and walked up to her.

Mulan turned; tears were rolling down her cheeks. Regina gathered the girl in her arms and held her while she sobbed heavily.

Emma slowly raised herself, her body stiff and aching. She took small steps and reached the two. Then she also put an arm around Mulan.

"You are more than welcome to join us, young one," the knight gently caressed the girl's head, "we will find her."

"What's her name?" Regina asked as they broke apart. She held Mulan's hand while the girl wiped her tears on her sleeve.

"Aurrora," Mulan smiled sadly, "her name is Aurrora."

…

Heidi welcomed them into her home. She set the table for them. Emma and Regina ate cornbread and tomato soup. The healer barely talked during dinner.

"Thank you" Regina smiled at the old woman who nodded and cleared away the plates. She followed her into the kitchen as Emma limped back to the straw bed outside.

"Heidi," Regina spoke, "we are going to look for her. Have hope."

"Do not kill the dragon."

That surprised Regina. Heidi wiped the bowls dry and put them on the rack. She turned around and faced the queen. "I beg you, tell your knight not to kill the dragon. Go up there and look around, find her if she's alive, but do not kill the creature."

"Why?" Regina asked her, confused, "do you not wish it dead?"

"No" the healer replied, "none of the villagers ever asked for the dragons to be killed. They were glorious creatures. They never harmed us until those barbaric soldiers came in and destroyed their nest. Yes we are living in terror, I'm grieving for my niece who I loved as a daughter, but I don't want that dragon dead. It's innocent. It's a poor, lost soul who's mourning. The attacks, the fire, it's a father's grief. He's angry we murdered his family. Do not kill the dragon, Regina, heal it. Heal his madness. Save his soul."

"How?" she asked the elder woman, "we weren't planning to kill it anyway but I do not know how to heal a dragon's insanity?"

"His memories, he's only seeing the horror of his destroyed family, remind him of the happy ones," the healer looked into her eyes and raised her eyebrow pointedly, "I'm sure you know the spell for that," she whispered. Regina nodded knowingly.

"If you find my niece, don't let her come back here," the healer told her, "take her with you. She will not be happy here. I know. She had told me about Mulan, the young village guard she fell in love with. I have no objections but the villagers will never understand. If you save her, send word and I'll see her off. Mulan will take care of her. I trust her. And I trust you. Promise me you'll take her, and look after her as I would?"

"I promise." Regina took the woman's hand in hers, "we'll find her Heidi. We'll find Aurrora."

Heidi nodded and embraced her.

Regina stepped outside into the night. Emma was lying on her stomach. Her arm dangled from the straw bed. She was scratching the ground with a twig. The queen quietly approached her and looked over to see what the knight was doing.

Regina.

Her name was carved in the soil. Emma proceeded to make a heart around her name. Then she traced the heart with her twig, over and over.

Regina smiled, shaking her head. She lied down on the straw bed beside the woman. Emma quickly brushed over her carvings, erasing her name.

"Looks like we're sharing this bed tonight," Regina whispered in her ear.

The blonde turned her head and smiled at her, "well I don't mind at all."

Regina slowly picked up one of the patches from Emma's back. She removed it completely when she saw the skin had mended. The new skin was slightly rougher and scarred. But a lot better than the charred that existed earlier.

"I need to expose your back to air now. No more risk of infection."

One she took away all the patches, Regina tied the garment around Emma's torso once again.

When the knight was being attacked she had frozen in place. Emma was screaming for her to find cover, but she couldn't move.

_I have to save her. I have to save her. I have to save her._

That was all she could think. Then Emma fell off her horse and lost the shield, the only thing which was protecting her from the dragon. Regina's heart had stopped in that moment. She had jumped off Rocinante and onto the collapsed woods. She was panicking and it made her blunder the spell.

_Superfundo_ she had to say not _Perfuro. _Rain not storm. The jet of wind had thrown off the dragon but the flames danced with air and licked over Emma's back. The knight's scream had cut through her heart.

"Is it really bad?" Emma asked, sensing something from her expression. Regina simply shook her head, "it's healing well."

"Is it all scarred and disgusting?" the knight asked again, slightly concerned.

"No" Regina looked into her eyes, "you're just as gorgeous as before. There might be some scarring, but nothing severe. The potion is working." She leaned over and planted a kiss on Emma's back.

Emma smiled and moved closer on the straw bed. She buried her face in Regina's neck and sighed peacefully. Regina's hand went to the knight's waist, holding her close, the other one traced through Emma's scalp, playing with her blonde curls.

"I was scared," the queen murmured, "when the dragon was right above you. I was so scared…"

She felt a kiss on her neck as she continued, "I'm only just realizing the risk now, of what we're setting off to do tomorrow. That dragon may be a victim, but it is indeed dangerous. I panicked today and made things worse with my spell. This shows how unprepared I am."

"You saved this knight's life, my queen." Emma lifted her head to look into her eyes, "I'd be dead if it weren't for you."

"The blast of air only fed the flames."

"It also knocked off the dragon."

"I got you burned."

"It's nothing I can't endure. It would've been worse if the dragon wasn't thrown off its course."

Emma took her face in her hands, "I'm alive because of you." She leaned in and kissed her. Regina sighed as Emma's lips touched hers gently. Her fingers traced patterns on the blonde's waist.

Emma buried her face into her neck again and closed her eyes. Regina's cheek rested on the knight's forehead. Her finger's played with the blonde curls as the woman slowly drifted off to sleep. Regina watched over her as the moon rose higher in the sky and the stars started to fade. Her eyes gave away into dreams as dawn arrived. She fell asleep holding the knight.

…

_*note: I'm trying to get some of the other lesbian ships sailing in this fic! We'll see how things go. I hope you enjoyed this one!_


	8. The Dragon's Lair

**Chapter 8: The Dragon's Lair**

The cave was only a few feet away from them. Emma, Regina and Mulan waited behind a huge rock, keeping an eye on the dark entrance.

"He should come out soon." Mulan whispered, "he hunts in the forest all afternoon."

"We look for aurora first," Emma looked from her to Regina, "and then when the dragon returns we move in. Regina?"

"I'll do the spell while you distract," Regina nodded, "then I move in for the heart."

All three had thick hoods on. The wind was cold up here. It took them all morning to climb up the mountain and get close to the dragon's cave. Dry rocks were scattered everywhere.

Emma scanned the peak. There were trees sticking up here and there. The spring was rushing out just below them, falling hundreds of feet down into the forest ravine. The water glittered under the afternoon sun.

She could see the wide cluster of green treetops surrounding the mountain. The great lake was visible from here, and so was the faint outline of a tower in the distance. The castle.

A loud cry boomed through the cave. The dragon appeared.

They ducked lower under the rock as the creature spread its huge wings and ran towards the edge. From there he jumped into oblivion only to rise towards the white clouds in the blue sky. Emma watched, jaw hanging open as the dragon basked in the sun, flying higher and higher. Soon he became the size of a hawk, then a sparrow, then a tiny dot in the distance.

"Its time." Mulan announced and ran towards the cave. Emma picked up her shield and followed along with Regina.

…

_The cave disappeared. Bright light shone down on his scales. He loved the warmth._

_The sky welcomed him. The white clouds surrounded him. Soothing. _

_Home._

_He could fall asleep here and float forever. He could let the winds carry him far far away. Where the others lived. He knew they did. The others just like him._

_Or he could stop moving his wings and he'd fall crashing down into the earth. Like she had fallen. Maybe then he'd fly into the other sky that was far beyond. Where she is, with the little ones._

_He scanned the ground from the height. Tiny forms were moving around. Little creatures in little caves. _

_The creatures moved on two legs. Their backs straight. They were dangerous. They killed her. _

_They killed the little ones. _

_He knew he only had until sunset before his rage returned, forcing him to shoot down in those monsters' enclosure. His fire would flow out and burn everything to ash. Only then will the emptiness feel a little less heavy. He was carrying stones inside him. Dragons didn't have those for hearts. He did. Ever since that bloody day when the creatures struck down in his home.. _

_He flew even lower. His talon brushed the tree tops. He sniffed the air for edible animals. His ear alert for loud beating hearts. He closed his eyes as his wings parted the wind. _

_Then he heard it. Something small. He opened his eyes and squinted. _

_Something furry and white. Under the tree log. Feeding._

_Something that would taste good._

_He moved in for the prey. _

…

They spent an entire hour searching the cave. Time was running out.

"She's not here!"

Mulan groaned and dropped on the icy ground. Defeated. She had roamed around, frantically calling out the lost girl's name. No answer.

Bright crystals encrusted the entire cave. White, yellow, pink and blue. Some were hanging down from ceilings. Some spurting up from within moistened rocks and along the stone walls. Regina was examining them now. They shone bright under her torch. The air glittered around them, full of tiny crystal particles reflecting light.

Emma climbed and pulled herself up on a wide ledge for better view. The cave walls were high. Skeletons of tiny animals lay everywhere. Rabbits.

Molten crystals had dried on the ground, creating a shiny and transparent layer. Dragon fire caused it, Emma assumed. She could hear the distant sound of water somewhere within the cave. The knight pressed her ear on the wall. It was moist. The stream was flowing within.

_But going where?_

"I hear water!" she called out to the others, holding her torch up high, "A stream's moving behind the walls. Which means this chamber isn't all of it. There's more to the cave."

Mulan raised her head.

"These crystals…" Regina muttered bellow, "they definitely have magical properties. I'm not sure but-

Her words were drowned by the sharp cry just at the mouth of the cave.

The dragon was back.

Emma's mouth dried as she watched the giant creature enter its lair. His feral hiss echoed through the walls. Crystals dropped from the ceiling and shattered into a million pieces. A puff of white smoke rose out of the shards.

Regina gasped and looked up at her in horror. Then at the dragon. Some kind of realization dawned to her.

"No…" Emma heard her mumble, "Oh this can't be happening…oh no…"

The dragon stomped into the cave and growled. Flames erupted through his nostrils and licked the air. The dragon's breath melted crystals. The shiny liquid trickled down from the wall above Emma's shoulders and formed puddle on the ground. More fumes rose.

Emma looked helplessly where her shield was lying on a rock. The dragon's head was nearing the ledge. She could see its bright blue eyes. The wide snout. The blue and purple scales. The sharp teeth whiter than the sparkling crystals. If she wasn't so scared for her life that moment she would actually appreciate this majestic creature.

A moment passed between them. The dragon towered above Regina and Mulan, sniffing the air. Its warm breath reached Emma high up on the ledge. She heard a grumble deep within the creature's throat. The hissing sound of smoke and fire, preparing to incinerate them.

"Emma…" Regina called out, breathless and weak, "I…I can't…d-do magic here…"

Her words drained the last bit of hope from the knight's heart.

The dragon's scream pierced through the heavy air.

….

_Invasion!_

_He roared in anguish. His fire flew through the air and burned the wall. He roared again. _

_The two-legged tiny monsters. They were in his home. _

_He needed to burn them before they tried to kill him. Again. _

_The tiny creatures ran around. One threw a rock at him. He blew at it making it scurry away. There were two more, one just above his head by the wall, and one on the ground, calling at each other. He clawed at the one on the ground. Missed. The air knocked the little creature face down. It picked up something shiny. Light flickered in his eyes as he breathed out flames. The metal deflected his fire. The creature still stood. He wanted to crush it. He raised his claw again._

_Then something dropped on him above. The other little monster. He screamed in horror. _

_This is the end. This will kill him. The monster got him. _

_He shook his neck and jumped in the air. Panicked. Scared. The creature clung to his scales. The one on the ground was screaming. _

_He shook his entire body. Finally the little animal slipped off his back and crashed on the ground. He tried to crush the little thing under his feet. It rolled away. They were always so fast. Little insects. _

_All three creatures were calling out to each other. He shouted at them as well. He cried out and breathed flames. Telling them to go away. Telling them to leave him alone. Telling them it's all their fault. _

_Monsters. Bloody little monsters. He threw flames at them._

_They disappeared in the darkness. He wailed at the bright ceiling, screaming for her and the little ones the monsters took. He roared again and again. His flames wasted on the empty cave. _

…

They slipped through the thin crevice Mulan had discovered just in time. Regina's heart was pounding in her chest. In one arm she held a broken and bruised Emma. She had heard a definite crack when the blonde had fallen off the dragon's neck.

"What were you thinking?!" she yelled at the knight, pulling her out in the clearing on the other side of the wall.

Emma limped beside her then sat down on a rock. Panting. Her forehead was bleeding, so were her arms.

"Why would you jump on top of it? The dragon could have burned you alive!" Regina shook the wounded knight, furious, tear streaming down her cheeks, "you could've died Emma! Are you even listening to me?!"

"I did it because of you!" the knight spoke up, "he was ready to crush you under his feet I had to distract somehow!"

"By putting your own life at risk?!" her anguish spilled out into her voice. Emma rose to her feet and glared at her, speaking through gritted teeth.

"I couldn't let you die, your highness. Not when I could do something about it."

"I said I can take care of myself, Ser. I had the shield with me I-

"The shield would've given away eventually! What then?"

"Doesn't mean you had to-

"AURRORA!"

Regina and Emma both turned as Mulan ran to the other side. A thin stream was winding down the middle of this enclosure, flowing through the cracks out of the cave. The young girl's boots splashed across the spring water.

There, across the field of crystal, over a giant rock formation laid a girl, unconscious. The crystals shone light on her sleeping form. Her hair golden brown. Her clothes dirty and singed. Her face was charred and dry. Mulan rushed to her side.

"Oh Aurrora...my love…my princess…"

The brunette gently touched the sleeping girl's hand. She planted a kiss on her forehead.

The girl stirred.

"Mmm…wha- m-mulan?!"

Aurrora's voice was dry. She gasped and sat up on the rock. Dark circles were under her eyes. Her cheeks had caved in. She was weak and exhausted.

But she smiled and slowly lifted a trembling hand to Mulan's face, "it is you!"

The two young women hugged tightly as Regina and Emma watched from a distance.

"Now what?" Emma mumbled, her eyes set on Mulan and Aurrora.

"What?" Regina shot back, still angry at the knight's recklessness. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"You can't use magic on the dragon, my queen. What are we going to do now?"

Without answering her, Regina went to pick up her satchel that was lying on the ground. She retrieved her mother's journal from the leather carrier. Flipping through the pages, she stopped at the list containing all the magical boundaries for witches.

She trailed her finger down, searching for the one she was looking for.

_Crystallized Dragon Tears._

Regina had suspected this as soon as she noticed the crystal covered walls. The white smoke from the broken shards on the ground confirmed her fear. She had read about it long time ago. Her mother had gone in length about this in her book.

_**Crystallized Dragon Tears: **_

_When a dragon's tears leave its body and come in contact with earthly air, the reaction causes the tears to become crystallized. Like seeds, if one particle falls on the ground of a dragon's natural habitat- a forest enclosure or mountain caves- it contaminates the minerals of the soil and stimulates growth of such crystals naturally. _

_Evidences of these crystal collections have been found in caves all over the world. The crystals take up the colour of the mineral they have reacted with, forming beautiful collages upon the cave walls and ground. Moist environments stimulate their growth. When broken they release a thin cloud of white smoke which is also filled with microscopic crystal seeds. Under sunlight they glitter like bright, colourful, stars. _

_Do not be fooled by their beauty. _

_Dragon tears in the form of crystals are extremely effective in trapping witch magic. You will not be able to channel your energy; in fact, you will not be able to feel magic within you at all. Breathing the crystal smoke will inhibit all senses of a witch. It may become intoxicating and cause side effects such as illusions, uncontrollable laughter, euphoria, increased heart rate, craving for sexual contacts which is often insatiable, dry throat, and on rare occasions induced unconsciousness. _

_If you must use magic in the presence of dragon tears, find an alternate source of magic. The energy inside you will be useless; your crystal encrusted environment will deflect your attempt to draw from nature. You must brew pure magic and store it within you. Fairy dust is extremely helpful in this situation. The only other option is of course, the powerful magic of all. True love._

Regina stared at the last word. _True love. _

She sneaked a glance at Emma who was stretching her neck.

"Well?" the blonde asked her, "find anything useful."

"Yes I did." Regina closed the book and returned it to the satchel.

"So?"

"We need to brew magic." she stated calmly and walked towards Mulan and Aurrora, leaving Emma gaping at her, speechlessly.

…

"Let us stay and help" Mulan insisted. Aurrora nodded as well.

"No," Emma shook her head firmly, "Regina and I have something planned. It will be better if you two are away from any harm. Aurrora here has already been through a lot."

The girls shared soft looks, Aurrora turned to the knight, "thank you for bringing Mulan to me."

"Oh she would have arrived here eventually, even without us," Emma smiled at them, "Go to Heidi. Our horses are at her hut too. I want both of you to ride towards the great lake. Set up a camp within the woods, the castle guards won't notice you that way. Wait there for us."

They both nodded and started making their way down the mountain.

Emma stood under the huge moon, watching the girls disappear. She hugged herself as cold mountain air blew past her, running chill down her spine.

_We need to brew magic…_

She knew what that entailed, Emma thought as she sat down on a rock. The cave mouth was just behind her. Empty. The dragon was out somewhere.

She was annoyed with the queen. Regina had been aloof all evening. Picking up crystals, drawing with charcoal on her journal and avoiding Emma at all cost.

Emma just didn't understand why the woman was so angry with her.

_I'm a fucking knight for heaven's sakes! Saving lives is what my entire life is all about. Why can't she understand that…_

In that moment all she had seen was the dragon ready to pounce on Regina. He would've killed her. She had to do something.

Emma looked up at the stars. Her heart heavy.

_Nothing else had mattered that very second…I didn't even think…I just…saw her, saw her standing there, in danger…I had to save her…I just…jumped. And I know I would always save her… jump into a dragon's mouth again, without a second thought. _

"Regina…" she sighed in the darkness. It was odd. This feeling inside her heart. True, she saves lives for a living. But the queen was different.

She was protective of that woman. Emma felt it within her, a burning need to stand by her side. The feeling had consumed her when Regina was in imminent danger. Every fibre of her being had pushed her in the face of the threat, driving it away from the queen and bring it upon herself.

_I would do it a thousand times over. For her. Anything. I would. _

The finality of her thoughts scared her. In her minds eyes she could see herself being pulled towards the queen by invisible forces. She couldn't break free even if she wanted to. She didn't want to.

_What is happening to me…_

Emma groaned and hid her face within her palms. A thousand thoughts clouded her mind. They were all about Regina.

She sat under the stars, searching within herself for answers.

…

Regina paced around in the cave.

_True love…true love…true love…_

She had been dancing around the idea. All the evidences were staring at her in the face.

The first touch. The first kiss. The purple smoke. The butterflies. Magic erupting within her.

_It is her…it's her…Emma…Emma Swan…_

_My true love!_

She had known in her heart, since the first time Emma's lips had touched her hand. She tried to ignore it. Tried to enjoy the knight's company and lose herself, for once, simply indulging.

_Why…oh why…why now?_

She was married. She was the queen. She was a woman.

All the reasons why this should never be.

_Emma…_

The woman had jumped on top of the dragon just for her. She had admitted so herself. Just for Regina.

Bold and brave.

Regina had screamed in horror when Emma was hanging from the dragon's scales, inches away from the flares and sharp protruding teeth.

_I knew I'd lose her that moment…she'd be dead…but she lived…Emma lived. _

Regina leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. After they got away safely, she wanted to throw her arms around the knight and shower her with kisses. She wanted to kiss the bruise on her head. The cuts on her face. The scraped arms. The bleeding shoulders. The twisted ankle. Everything.

Instead she had lashed out. Her fear and relief had boiled into anger charged at the valiant knight. The woman had saved her life and she hadn't even thanked her.

Regina wanted to cry. She wanted to scream and hear her voice echo through the cave and reach Emma. The knight would surely come running. She knew. She wanted that.

Emma always running to her. Emma holding her. Emma saving her.

_Emma. Emma. Emma. Emma._

_I love her._

A tear rolled down her cheek as she finally confessed to herself. Her heart quivered. Air left her lungs in relief. She dropped on the ground, on her knees.

There was no denying it. All the reasons faded away when she searched within her. There was one name written on her heart.

"I love you, Emma Swan. I love you…"

Regina whispered in the silence of the cave, testing the words on her lips, and throwing them up in the air.

_What now?_

She didn't know what tomorrow would bring. She didn't know how she'd face the knight with her newfound revelations.

_Could I look at her the same way… touch her the same way again…_

She needed the knight inside her. Only then could she have pure magic and stand up in front of the dragon. Only Emma could do that to her. Only she was capable.

_We need to brew magic…_

Regina sat alone, lost in her thoughts, as the night passed by slowly.

…

_*note: I really can't go on without smut ok? ok. So be ready for the next chapter. Those are some intense side effects of dragon crystals right? I wanna have fun with it *wink wink* Also, I sort of experimented with a look inside the dragon's mind. Does it work? Thank you for all the lovely reviews and messages! Keep feeding them to me!_


	9. Two Hearts with One Secret

_*note: welcome to the smutfest! Happy reading! ;)_

**Chapter 9: Two Hearts with One Secret**

Regina was making notes in her journal when the knight walked in. Her heart pounded at the sound of heavy boots approaching her. She picked up another crystal carefully and pretended to examine it.

Emma walked into the enclosure and stood near her. Watching her closely. The thin stream was flowing softly behind them.

The queen tried to calm her breathing.

_It's only Emma. Nothing has changed between us. It's only the knight._

_The knight who is my one true love. _

Her cheeks flushed. She hid it by turning away from Emma and looking at the crystals. The one in her hand was sapphire blue. It was bright and glowing. The smoke swirling slowly inside.

"Regina, we need to talk."

"Hmm…I'm listening," Regina said in a passive voice. Her back was still turned towards the knight.

Emma paced around, talking.

"I just…I've been thinking….been thinking a lot. About you not approving of my ways and calling me reckless…I am reckless, but I don't…know… I can't really…Its all these things I'm feeling and everything that's been happening…w-with y-you an-nd I-I just...there's a fucking dragon in the next room goddammit and we've to fight it but y-you wanna make magic and…it's all just…are you even listening to me?"

Regina's heart was pounding but she spoke coldly, "if there is something worth my attention that you would like to share, Ser Swan, please do say so quickly. I'm all ears."

"I'm trying to make sense of things here."

"Well do it fast because there's a lot that needs to be done. The dragon being priority."

"No."

Regina looked up at the sudden change in Emma's voice. The knight was glaring at her, fist bunched and face near snarling, "You can't just…say we need to brew magic when clearly you are angry with me. You won't even look at me!"

The queen shrugged, "It's a simple task, Ser Swan. You just need to do what we've been doing in the past few days and voila! Magic will be made."

"But why?"

Regina blinked, "I beg your pardon?"

"Why me?" Emma asked again, taking a few steps closer towards the queen. Regina slowly backed away at as the knight neared.

"I don't understand."

"It's a simple question," the blonde was eyeing her intently, "you've been married to the king for over a year now, he has bedded you, and yet the smoke and the rest…the magic happens when I am with you. So it's not just a typical witch…thing…there's something else…isn't there? Something that involves me. What are you not telling me, your highness?"

"You are thinking too highly of yourself, knight." Regina spoke calmly, stepping away further. Crystal gripped tightly in her hand.

_I can't tell her. I will not tell her. She can't find out. Not yet._

"You're being defensive," the knight smiled a little, "I can tell, Regina. I was right last time when I figured out your secret. I can do it again."

"There is no secret," the queen smiled, heart caught in her throat, "there's nothing to figure out. I found you attractive, I slept with you and it turned out to be beneficial. We'll have to do it again as it's the only magic that'll work against those crystals out there."

"Sounds like some damn special magic this…whatever I make…inside you."

Regina clenched her jaws as a cocky grin spread on the knight's face. Her shoulders hit the cave wall as she took the last step back. Emma took a long stride and stood, face to face with her, eyeing her curiously. There was no where Regina could go. She didn't dare look into those piercing green eyes that were hovering above her shaking features. Emma would know within a second.

_She can see right through me. Love. My true love._

"Your heart's racing."

"I'm angry at you. Step away, Ser Swan."

"Your voice is shaking."

"Because I'm furious! If you get any closer, I'd have to blast you away. You know what I'm capable of. I'm not interested in getting flesh and blood splatter on my clothes, so, for your own good, Swan. Step away."

Emma raised her eyebrow and moved even closer. Her chest brushed Regina's. Their faces only inches apart. Regina could clearly see the long gash on her forehead; blood had dried on top of the wound.

_I should've healed it for her_, she realized with a slight tremor in her heart. The knight had been in pain and she did nothing.

"You can't use magic here, you need me for that," Emma grinned, her breath fell on Regina's lips. The queen almost whimpered. She gripped the bright blue crystal tighter, fearing it would slip from her now shaking hand.

"Move!" Regina hissed through gritted teeth, not even trusting herself to breathe in such close proximity of the maddening woman.

"Make me." Emma whispered, her lips twisted into a smirk. They stood like that, Regina pinned against the wall, and the knight hovering too close to her trapped body.

The queen couldn't feel her bones. She felt like a statue, lifeless and frozen. She needed to shove the knight away, the woman was much too close, but she couldn't seem to remember her limbs.

Regina could hear her heart against her chest, louder than drums, thumping within her. She was angry that the knight was so sure of herself and making her weak just in a matter of seconds. She was also ready to throw her arms around the infuriating woman and claim those lips as hers.

"You can't even touch me right now can you?" the knight murmured in her ear, "is it too much? Am I making you crazy my queen?" She placed her arms on the wall, trapping Regina between them.

"Look at me Regina."

Regina didn't.

"Look at me."

Slowly, the queen looked up. The green eyes were gazing at her with such intensity, Regina was sure her skin would catch fire. She wouldn't mind getting burned by them. She could lose herself in the depth of those eyes, and never resurface.

"What is it, Regina?" Emma asked again, her voice steady and strong. It rang through Regina's heart, "what is this between us? Why am I the only one who can give you magic?"

"I c-can't tell you…" the queen sighed, her voice shook, "I can't…don't make me Emma…"

"I jumped in front of a dragon's mouth for you. Don't I at least deserve an explanation?"

"It's too soon…I can't…I'm not ready to…tell you…"

"What are you afraid of?"

"You." Regina looked right into Emma's eyes, "I'm afraid of losing you."

The knight blinked once. Then crashed her lips on Regina's.

The queen moaned and threw her arms around the knight, kissing her with fiery passion.

Crystal forgotten.

The bright piece fell from the queen's hand and crashed on the cave floor. White smoke rose in the air and surrounded them. They were clueless. Their eyes closed. Locked in each others arms.

Regina gulped the crystal tainted air as they broke apart.

"Oh!" she gasped as the shining particles invaded her body. They floated through her nose into her lungs, mixing into her blood stream.

"Regina…regina are you alright? Regina…regina…regina…?"

Emma's voice was somewhere far away. Regina's head spun. Bright colours flashed before her eyes. Green, blue, red and purple. She blinked quickly. Her heart pounded faster and faster. The light within the cave was suddenly too bright. Too warm.

"It's rath-r-rather h-hot in here…don't you…th-think s-so?" she managed to speak. Emma had taken a step back but was still holding her. Worried.

"Whew! It's really warm…" Regina rubbed her neck. She felt herself sweating through her clothes. Her skin burned. Her mouth dry. She started unbuttoning her blouse.

"Um…r-regina?"

"So warm!" she gasped and threw the garment on the cave floor. Air hit her breasts and she sighed. Then her legs felt too stiff and itchy within her leather pants. She untied the knot and started to pull them down.

"Regina!" Emma stopped her busy hands, "what do you think you're doing?!"

"Taking my clothes off!" She said loudly, "don't you feel warm? It's soooo warm!"

Emma's eyes widened in surprise as Regina flung pants away and stood in her naked glory. The knight gulped.

"The crystals…" the blonde muttered, looking away from her, "it's the crystals isn't it?"

Regina giggled, "aw you're embarrassed!"

"No I'm not." Emma mumbled, eyes looking anywhere but in the queen's direction. Her cheeks were bright red.

The knight had started the game. It was the queen's turn to play.

Regina grinned wickedly as she stepped closer towards the blonde. Colours were shifting all around her. She didn't care. She could hear distant music, violins playing by the rushing spring water.

_I'm hallucinating_, she thought as Emma took a few steps back, _and I don't care…_

She was wet between her legs. She needed to touch herself there. The discomfort was increasing by the minute. More wetness dripped out as she walked towards the knight, her eyes hungry. Her nipples were rock hard, in desperate need of Emma's attention.

"And where do you think you're going my dear?" she said playfully, cornering the knight against the wall this time. The stream was flowing softly behind them.

"Regina…you're…n-not thinking clear…" Emma mumbled not meeting her eyes. Regina pressed her naked body against the knight.

"Mmmh…" she closed her eyes and moaned as her breasts touched Emma's clothed chest. The knight swallowed heavily. Regina parted her legs and pushed her hips forward, rubbing her wet mound on Emma's front.

"Ohhh…" she breathed out as an intense sensation gripped her. Her clit rolled against the rough fabric of Emma's riding pants. The friction sent jolts through her engorged clit and into her entire body. Regina gasped and clutched the knight's shoulders. Desperately trying to steady herself.

Her insides were on fire. Her dripping pussy ached to be touched. The crystal was creating wild desires within her body. Regina felt possessed.

"Take me…" she whispered in Emma's ear.

"I'm not sure if-

"Take me…oh please Ser Swan…" Regina moaned, pressing herself more onto Emma's body, pushing her further into the rough cave wall. "I need you inside me. Oh please…"

"You're drugged…I shouldn't…" The knight shook her head firmly, clenching her fists tightly. Regina could see the woman was battling with herself.

She tangled her hand in the blonde curls and gripped them tightly. Emma winced a little. The queen roughly turned her head so the green eyes were staring into her brown ones. Regina reached her other hand between her legs. Heat was radiating from her mound. She dipped two fingers inside her and brought them up. Emma's eyes widened as she held her fingers in front of her eyes, glistening with her wetness.

"Mmmm…" Regina moaned and sucked her fingers inside her mouth, tasting her own desires. She licked her fingers clean. She could hear the knight breathing heavily.

She stared into the green eyes. They had darkened with lust. Without breaking the gaze, Regina dipped her fingers inside again.

"Oh…" a soft breath escaped her lips as her fingers brushed her clit as she brought them out. This time she pressed her fingers on Emma's mouth. Smearing her wetness on the knight's lips.

"I'm sooo wet for you…" Regina murmured. Her voice full of burning passion. Emma opened her mouth and took her fingers in, looking deep into her eyes. She sucked their entire lengths and licked eagerly. Regina coated her fingers again and again, and held them up for the knight.

"Do I taste good, Ser Swan?"

"Mmm…"

"Don't you want to taste more? I have so much more…just waiting for you…for your mouth…for you to taste…just between my legs…"

She fed Emma her wetness. Her heart pounded within her chest. Her mind was numbed and her conscious hushed. Regina was letting the crystal induced desires guide her. She craved for the knight between her legs. She needed it more than anything that moment. All else forgotten.

Emma was her prey and her hunter. She wanted to feed on the knight, she wanted to be ravished, thoroughly, by her as well.

"I need you inside me Emma…I want you pushing inside me, thrusting with all your strength…mmmh…you are so strong, my gorgeous knight…I can feel it in my pussy when you push…hard and harder…and you go so…so…deep…inside me…"

Regina dragged out each word and nibbled the knight's ear.

"Oh god…" Emma breathed as Regina continued to speak. The queen kissed the knight's neck, her hot breath fell on the sweaty skin.

"You can do...everything you want…right here…right now…you can take me on the ground…push me down on my hands and knees and pound into me…oh I want that so much…you'll fuck me so good…I'm getting wet just thinking about it…mmmh…"

They were both almost panting at this point. The knight's eyes locked upon hers. Regina sucked her earlobe wantonly, and spoke in her ear.

"You know how to make a woman want you…oh so badly…the way you touched me that night in the castle…in my bedroom…oh you drove me so crazy. Your hands squeezed my breasts sooo good. And the way you pinched my nipples…they were so hard for you…and you took them in your mouth. I almost screamed but then you put your hand on my mouth, muffling me, fearing someone will hear while you sucked my nipples. I was panting then. And…and then oh you thrust inside me, driving your fingers so deep inside…oh how I love your fingers inside me…fucking me…rubbing my little clit…won't you do that to me now Ser Swan? Won't you rub my clit?"

"Yes…" The knight hissed, hands slowly rose to Regina's waist.

Nothing stopped at her mouth. She spoke the words as they flowed through her. Unrestricted. Honest. Voicing raw desires she harbored deep within her heart.

"Will you thrust your finger into me?"

"Yes…"

"Will you suck my clit good and make me scream?"

"Yes…Ohhh yes…"

"Will you pound into me until I'm sore, until I'm filled with your sweet magic?"

"Oh Regina…" Emma moaned, gasping for breath, "yes…yes… yes!"

"Fuck me Emma!" Regina hissed with impatience. Her need was becoming overwhelming. Her sex ached to be touched. She gripped the knight's shoulders and raised herself. She wrapped her legs around Emma's hips and locked her arms around her neck.

"Just fuck me!" she gasped again, rubbing her sex on Emma's still clothed mound.

"Oh yes, my queen!" Emma growled and held her up by her ass. Regina moaned as the knight pushed her against the cold, hard stone wall and pushed three fingers inside her pussy.

"Oh!" Regina gasped. Her folds were being stretched and it felt so good. Emma filled her completely. Wetness gushed out and coated the knight's fingers. Emma began thrusting in and out.

"Oh…oh Emma…"

"Ser Swan." Emma spoke through gritted teeth, hand pounding inside her, "everything I want is that right?"

"Y-yes…oh…oh…oh yes…ev-everyth-thing y-you…oh…you want Ser Swan."

"Good. Then I will make you scream tonight, my queen."

Regina clutched the knight's shoulders for dear life as Emma drove her fingers in and out of her. She gave up as it was impossible to hold on. Her back dragged across the wall, bruising under the knight's force. Regina tangled her fingers in the blonde curls, letting the knight carry her weight.

"Is this what you wanted, my queen?"

"Yes…ohhh…oh yes…"

"I'm going to rub my thumb over your clit now would you like that?"

"Oh please…"

"Mmm…"

Emma brushed her thumb over her clit once and Regina whimpered. The knight's fingers were penetrating deep inside her. Regina felt the familiar rumble within the pit of her stomach. Warm bubbling close to her heart.

Magic.

The knight buried her fingers deep inside and curled them slightly. Regina cried out as pleasure erupted within her. She saw stars behind her closed eye lids. Her body shook with the powerful orgasm.

Regina panted, her knees week as Emma lowered her legs.

Her feet touched soft coldness.

"Oh!" she gasped in surprise.

"Looks like you made it snow, your majesty." Emma chuckled wrapping her arms around Regina from behind.

Tiny flurries were falling from the skyless ceiling. They gathered on the ground. Cold white dust.

Regina was still burning.

"I know…" Emma whispered in her ears, smiling wickedly, "you want more don't you?"

"Yes…" she sighed, "I need more. We need to make more magic too. What I have stored inside me…it's just a little simmer…I need a blazing fire roaring inside me. Only then I can stand infront of the dragon."

"I can make that happen." the knight murmured and took her breasts in both hands. Emma pressed onto her back and squeezed her breasts, making her moan in sweet pleasure.

"You really like that don't you?"

"I love it."

"Mmmm…"

Emma pinched her nipples between her fingers and Regina whimpered.

"Take your clothes off." she demanded, "take them off right now!"

"Yes your highness."

Emma spread out her clothes on the ground on top of the soft snow. She then pulled Regina down on top of her discarded garment and spread the queen's legs.

The knight buried her face inside Regina's pussy.

"Oh my god!" Regina gasped. her hands shot to Emma's scalp, yanking the blond tresses, pulling the knight's mouth onto her mound. Emma lapped her clit eagerly. Rolling her tongue in fast circles. Her lips sucked her clit.

"Ohh…oh…Oh…so good…oh so good mmmh!"

Regina screamed moments later as passion shook her body. Waves after waves of pleasure rolled through her, making her juices gush out into the knight's hungry mouth.

The snow turned purple. None of them paid any attention.

"More…"

"More."

…

Emma crawled, weakly, towards the stream, dragging her body over the snow. It wasn't cold enough to cut into her skin. It had changed from purple to sky blue over the past hour.

She splashed her face into the water, too weak to lift her hands for a drink. She lapped like a wild animal, quenching her thirst.

The queen was insatiable.

They had been fucking like animals the past hour and they still didn't have enough magic.

Or maybe they did and the queen was just hungry for more. she didn't know which.

Her eyes were burning, her limbs screamed from exhaustion.

She felt Regina lie on top of her as she rested on the cave ground.

"Tired?"

"Mmmhmm…a little…"

"We have to keep going…"

"I know…I know…" Emma sighed, and smiled a little, "don't think I'm not enjoying myself."

Regina chuckled, "I'd say you're enjoying yourself way too much!"

Emma rolled over and pushed Regina into the snow playfully. The queen shrieked as she pressed her into the cold.

The knight only smirked and held Regina's arms pinned above her head. She parted the slender legs farther apart and positioned her mound directly above Regina's.

"Ready?" she asked the queen.

"Oh yes."

Her clit made contact with Regina's. Emma gasped, thrusting her hips more.

"Ohhh…." Regina moaned, "Oh faster Emma…fuck me faster…"

"Mmmmhmm"

Emma rubbed their sexes together. Jolts shot through her entire body as her hips moved with regina. The queen struggled to free her hands, seeking more contact. Emma didn't allow. She lowered her head on Regina's breasts, sucking eagerly. She licked each nipple, rolling her tongue over the hardened buds. Their bodies slapped together. Their wetness mixed together, rubbing on each others mounds.

"You feel so good on me Regina…oh…so…so good…" Emma moaned and moved her hips in a circle between Regina's thighs. She felt the queen's juices flowing freely, dripping out on her sex.

"I'm close…oh…"

"Come for me Regina…oh I want you gushing out on me…I want to feel you dripping on me…mmh…oh yes…oh…"

"With you" Regina gasped out, "together…"

"Together," Emma breathed. She let go of the queen's wrists and pressed herself into her. Regina held her tightly as their bodies slapped together. Flesh on flesh. Sweating heavily. Grunting. Moaning. Sighing.

"Oh fuck me…fuck me Emma…oh…"

"Mmmh…"

"Ohh!"

She felt Regina's clit twitch against hers as she rubbed more and more. The queen dug her nails into her back and gripped her tightly. Her body quaked with her orgasm. Emma exploded as well, burying her face into Regina's neck and gasping. Her wetness spilled out into Regina's pussy. Their juices mixed together.

Emma collapsed on top of Regina, drained and exhausted. Her heart pounded, waiting for the after shock to subside. She felt the thumping of her lover's heart as well. She rested her head on Regina's chest, listening to the rhythm.

Regina ran her finger's through her hair, caressing gently. She laughed a little and nudged her.

"Emma…look up!"

The knight turned her head to look at the ceiling.

Countless tiny stars were twinkling within the cave. The galaxy opened up and huge above them. A tiny comet in the far distance shot through the space. Emma gasped.

"How is this possible…"

"Magic my dear," Regina wrapped her arms over her, holding her close, "magic makes everything possible. I think we have enough magic…for now…"

"We can finally do something about the dragon then. First thing tomorrow."

Regina nodded. Emma looked at the stars and planets in wonder.

_I love her_. She finally thought, sighing on the queen's soft chest. She thought back to what Regina had said hours earlier.

"_You…I'm afraid of losing you…"_

Her heart flooded with warmth. Regina didn't want to lose her.

Regina was so delicate and yet harboured so much power. The perfect woman. She could lay in her arms like this and not have a single care for the world.

_That's why I jumped in front of the dragon, I was afraid of losing you too my dear queen…_

She would give anything only to be with this woman. Forever and ever.

_I am insane. Completely, utterly mad. Madly in love. _

_Ser Swan is madly in love with the queen. _

Emma laughed as a weight lifted from her heart. She wanted to howl and laugh and cry. She wanted to scream. Tell the entire world she was in love. Finally in love. With the most magical woman on earth. But she couldn't now could she? It was her secret.

"What's funny?" the queen asked.

"Nothing…mmm…." Emma sighed, nuzzling her face in the queen's chest and closed her eyes. Regina slowly caressed her back, lulling her to sleep. She held the knight close to her heart as sleep found her as well.

The universe within the dark cave looked down upon the hopeless lovers. Emma and Regina sleeping in each others arms.

The knight and the queen. Each harbouring the same secret from the other.

The secret of unconditional love for one another.

…

_*note: I hope that was satisfying people. I don't know about y'all but this made me extremely uncomfortable while writing. Uncomfortable in a good way heheheh whew! ;D_

_I'm not sure when next update will be. Classes are starting up again this Monday and exams are creeping up too. I hope you enjoyed the frequent updates this holiday season. I'll try to update every weekend like before, but don't take it to heart if I can't make it. I'll try my best! Thank you so much for your supports and encouragements!_


	10. Timeaus

_*note: Pronounced tim-oy-us_

**Chapter 10: Timeaus**

_He screamed once, loud and piercing. His flames ignited within the cave walls, charging at the tiny creature on the ground. _

_It raised its hands high and water erupted. Steam cloud rose as his fire collided with the jet. _

_He was running out of breath. The force was too strong. He was losing. _

_The water crashed on his face, throwing his body against the wall as he closed his mouth. He panted, soaked and choking. Then suddenly a beam blasted off towards him. He stared in panic as the force hit him. _

_He tried to groan but his mouth wouldn't open. He tried to flap his wings. Nothing. _

_He couldn't move. _

_His entire body screamed as though he had just crashed into a giant tree. He watched as the two little monsters approached his body. _

_This is the end. They will kill him._

_He was scared and confused. These monsters were powerful than he thought. _

_He waited for his death. _

…

"How much time do we have?" Emma asked her.

"I'm…n-not sure…"

Regina was struggling to maintain the spell on the dragon. His giant form was absorbing great amount of magic out of her. Her arm was outstretched, her fingers spread apart, straining to control the energy shooting out of her body.

The dragon was trapped by invisible forces, held steady on the ground. Regina could see fear in his blue eyes.

_I'd be scared witless if someone came along, trapped and froze me in place …_

She hated herself for making a poor creature suffer this way.

But this was the only way they could save his life. Take his heart to the king before another army came to the mountain to kill this dragon.

"Before I reach for the heart," she spoke to the knight, "I have to heal his mind. He's grieving and vengeful. He needs to remember his happy memories."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I-I was hoping to cast a spell, channel my energy into his soul and find the good memories but…" Regina struggled to keep her hold on the magic, "keeping the dragon in place is becoming too difficult. If I do another magic, this freezing spell might become weak. He might attack again." She paused for a breath before speaking, "I need a medium."

"A medium?"

"Yes, so I can channel my energy through and into the dragon. That way my magic will pick up additional forces from the medium without disrupting the freezing spell. Emma, place your hand on his forehead."

"You want me to what?!" Emma looked at her horrified.

"Trust me," Regina pleaded with her, "I have a hold on him for now, he won't do anything. Just place your hand on his forehead."

The knight timidly took a few steps closer to the dragon and did as she was told.

Regina walked up to them and placed her free arm on Emma's shoulder. She began her spell.

…

_Days flashed by his eyes. _

_His little boy learning to fly. His little girl hatching, looking upon the world for the very first time. _

_The one he loves. Her. The smell of her after a swim. The nudge of her head on his chest. _

_He saw her feeding the little ones. He saw her spread her bright wings. _

_Was he dying? Is that why he was seeing them again?_

_The monster's paws were on his head. He felt the soft flesh. Heat radiating into his skull._

_Then suddenly the memories of the worst day resurfaced, clearer than ever. The pain flooded his conscience. His heart ran cold. _

_He was living that day again. _

_The screams. The cries. Broken wings. Arrows. His wailing children. Blood splatter. Her fall._

_He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. _

_Tears stained his eyes. _

_He wanted to die._

…

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGHHH!"

"Emma….oh Emma please hold on….I'm so sorry!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRHHHH!"

Regina couldn't bear it anymore. But she had to keep going.

The knight was seeing everything through the dragon's eyes. Feeling everything the dragon felt.

Emma panted. Then another memory resurfaced. She cried out.

_Soon…soon…just a little bit…._

Tears streamed down the blonde's cheeks. Her eyes were unfocused, staring somewhere in the distance. She gasped for breath as Regina channelled her magic through her, healing the dragon.

"Kill me!" Emma screamed. Regina stared at her in horror.

"Kill me! Just kill me. You killed my children. You killed my love. I don't want to live anymore. Stop this pain. Please. Please. Please. AAAAAAAAAAH!"

The dragon was speaking through Emma. Her voice had become deep and raspy. Words came out as growls. Regina watched, shocked as Emma's eyes had turned electric blue, almost resembling the dragon's.

The queen swallowed heavily and closed her eyes, focusing on her magic. She had to be strong. This was the only way she could help her knight and the dragon.

Emma screamed and screamed. Begging for death.

But soon the screams turned into whimpers, then only panting. The magic was working.

…

_He didn't understand any of it. _

_They weren't killing him. They were doing something to him, but it wasn't killing him. _

_The one with its hand on his head was growling. As though speaking for him. He felt the monster's presence inside his mind. He cowered, scared and confused. _

_Then he saw through the monster's eyes. He saw himself. He sensed fear. The monster was scared of him just as he was scared of it. _

_The monster was a girl. He saw war. Blood and swords. He saw another animal. A horse. Eating fruits from this she-monster's hand. The horse trusted the creature. _

_He saw the face of the other monster, that had threw him against the wall moments before. This one loves her. He felt it. The warmth, the need to protect, serve, love. _

_He was familiar with all of it. _

_He felt a weight lift from within him. Suddenly he wasn't carrying stones inside him anymore. It didn't hurt anymore. _

_The tiny monsters were making him feel better. _

_He looked up at the two little creatures, wondering why. Why were they being kind? Why were they making everything better? _

_Were there such things as good monsters?_

…

Emma stirred.

She was lying on the cold cave ground. He head felt heavy, her heart pounding inside her chest.

She opened her eyes. And gasped.

Bright blue orbs were staring down at her. The dragon's mouth only inches from her. Emma's mouth dried.

_Oh god. This is it. I'm about to get roasted into dragon food…_

She closed her eyes and waited for the flames to hit her. Instead, she felt something big and wet trail up her face. Emma opened her eyes in horror.

The dragon's tongue was hanging out. He licked her again.

Regina chuckled somewhere behind.

"He really likes you," she spoke, walking up to them. Emma sat up, unable to speak.

The queen sat down on the ground beside her, right by the dragon.

"You passed out, Emma," she brushed her loose blonde curls away from her face, "the magic was too strong. But because of you, this big guy over here is feeling a whole lot better." Regina rubbed the dragon's snout, the creature made a little noise that could be passed off as a purr.

"D-did you take his heart?" Emma managed to find her voice, staring at the two in wonder.

"Not yet." Regina shrugged and stood, "I want you to do it."

"Me?!" she looked up in surprise, "I don't know how it's done."

"I'll show you," the queen nodded, "and it has to be you because the dragon trusts you. It trusts both of us now but you more because he felt you in his soul. He knows you are good and he is safe around you. So it has to be you."

"I could hear him" Emma gingerly reached for the creature. The dragon nudged her palm and rubbed against it. She smiled as her fingers felt his scales.

"_You are good…"_

She gasped as the voice boomed through her skull. She quickly retrieved her hand.

"Emma what is it?" Regina asked, worried.

"I-it-oh god!" she gasped, "Regina I think I'm going crazy. I swear the dragon just talked to me!"

Emma slowly touched his forehead again, testing.

"_You are not insane. I'm talking to you, see. What are you called?"_

"_Umm…Em…Emma"_

"_Emma, I am grateful for what you have done."_

"_It was the queen, I didn't do anything."_

"_I felt you inside my head. I don't understand it, whatever it is you creatures were doing, but I felt your heart. You have a good heart Emma."_

"_Thank you."_

"It seems during my spell, you formed some kind of… connection with him…" Regina whispered beside her, watching her and the dragon.

"I am… actually having a conversation with a dragon…" Emma breathed. The dragon blinked, bearing his teeth out in a wide grin.

"It's not completely unheard of," Regina nodded, "there are legends of dragon riders from ancient times. They shared souls with their dragons, each aware of the other's thoughts. Of course, dragon riders had magical blood, so that is not your situation. I would say the magic, while coursing through you, opened some sort of…channel, forming a direct connection with your mind and the dragon's. Every time you touch his forehead, you will be able to share thoughts."

"How am I understanding his…erm…language?"

"You're not. You will not be able to make out words if the dragon called out right now. Only when you are touching his head, it is possible. Your brain is reading the dragon's thoughts and translating it so you'd understand. Same is happening inside the dragon's mind as well."

"This is so bizarre," Emma trailed her hand over the roughness of the dragon's neck.

"You were very brave today, Emma," Regina smiled at her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I only managed to heal him because of you, your strength guided my magic."

The queen leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. Emma smiled.

"Time to take his heart."

She nodded and placed her hand on the dragon's forehead. But removed it again.

"I need a name for him."

"A name?"

"Yeah, so I don't just say "listen, dragon, I'm going to take your heart now." That's not nice."

"Maybe ask him if he has a name?"

"Alright."

She placed her hand on his forehead.

"_What should I call you?"_

"_I do not know."_

"_Don't you have a name?"_

"_What is a name?"_

"_You know how I am Emma, you are…"_

"_Dragon."_

"_So you are Dragon the dragon?_

"_Huh?"_

"_Oh for god's sakes! I'll just call you…Tim."_

"_Tim? What is Tim?"_

"_You. You are Tim!"_

"_Tim?"_

"_Tim."_

"_I am Tim."_

"_Now, Tim, listen up. I have to take your heart."_

"_Why?"_

"_The king will kill you if I don't."_

"_Will I not die if you take my heart anyway?"_

"_No, see the woman beside me. She is Regina-_

"_I know. She is your love."_

"_What? How do you know that?!"_

"_I felt you in my head earlier. I know everything about you."_

"_Oh…well…alright then. Just don't tell her that."_

"_Why?"_

"_Reasons. Now, here's what is happening. She knows how to take a heart without killing. Do you trust me, Tim?"_

"_Yes, Emma, I do."_

"_I promise we will bring it back to you."_

"_I believe you."_

Emma nodded at Regina, "Tim's ready."

"Who's Tim?" the queen asked, confused.

Emma patted the dragon's nose, "this big guy. I named him Tim!"

"Of all the elegant dragon names out there, you go for Tim?" Regina shook her head.

"Well if you want elegant…it could be short for Tim…eaus…alright Timeaus! That is elegant. Timeaus the fire breather!"

"Dragons are fire breathers Emma, that's redundant."

"Would you just show me how to take the goddamn heart woman?!" she hissed.

"Alright…alright," Regina chuckled and stepped closer.

_Hours later…_

The heart was safely contained in a leather pouch. Emma was carrying it inside her cloak's pocket. Anthony was galloping softly towards the edge of the woods now.

The moon was high above in the night sky. The castle lights sparkled over the lake water.

Regina was riding Rocinante beside her. She was carrying a sac full of crystals, wrapped in her clothes. She checked a number of times to make sure they won't break during travel. She told Emma those could be useful in the future. She wanted to experiment with them, understand the properties.

Mulan and Aurrora were riding behind them. Heidi had given blessings to her niece and her lover, wishing them good luck.

The castle was approaching.

"I should go in first," Regina whispered to Emma, "I need to take my spell off Stella and erase her memory."

Emma nodded. The queen turned and tugged Rocinante's reign. The horse jumped to life and galloped ahead.

She watched the woman ride away towards the castle.

_I wish I had kissed her once…before letting her go…_

The thought consumed her. Emma yanked Anthony's reign and he ran towards Rocinante.

"Regina, wait!"

The queen stopped her horse and turned.

"What is it, Emma?"

Anthony stopped just beside Rocinante and Emma leaned over. She took Regina's face in her hands and kissed her.

Waves splashed onto bedrocks by the lake shore. Soft wind blew past them.

Regina sighed as their lips broke apart. Emma traced her cheek lovingly, wondering when she'd be able to kiss her again.

"I will miss you, my queen." she smiled at the woman, giving her a soft kiss on her cheek.

"As will I, Ser Swan." Regina nodded, "these few days I spent with you, were the most amazing days ever, in all of my life."

"Regina I-

Emma caught herself just in time. She couldn't say those words just yet. Not now.

"-I can't wait until I see you again."

"Soon, I hope," Regina eyed her curiously, "once I have the heart in my possession again I will bring it to you."

"D'you think Leopold will allow it out of his sight?"

"Knowing the king," Regina chuckled, "he will show off for a few days, maybe even throw a celebration, after that he will forget all about the heart. He's like that for all his possessions."

Emma tilted her head, watching the queen closely.

"The king is a fool." she told her, "he doesn't understand the great value of what he possesses."

"Maybe it is good that he is this way," Regina smirked and raised her eyebrow, "others can benefit from his careless nature."

"Hmm… someone might come and steal away his most precious possession," Emma winked.

"Maybe it wants to be stolen." the queen looked her in the eye. Emma met her stare. They held each others gaze. Green and brown locked in a moment.

"Good night, Ser Swan." Regina spoke softly, turning away.

"Good night, your highness."

After Regina left, Emma rode towards the guest tower with Mulan and Aurrora. Soon word spread around the castle of the knight's return. The huge bell rang, announcing to the entire city.

Leaving Anthony in the stables, Emma made her way into the king's court.

Loud applauses greeted her. Some patted her back as she made her way towards the dais.

Leopold was seated on his throne with a wine filled goblet in his hand. His beard looked darker.

_Not happy to see me is he now? Oh well._

Emma smiled to herself as she stepped to the front and bowed. As she stood back up she saw Prince Graham wink at her, from his seat behind the king. People cheered all around her.

"Ser Swan! Ser Swan!"

"Great dragon slayer!"

"Brave knight!"

"God bless you, Ser Swan!"

Leopold held up his hand and the court fell silent.

"Show me!" he spoke to Emma.

Emma reached inside her cloak and retrieved the pouch. Inside was the dragon's heart.

She handed it carefully to one of the guards who took it to the king. Leopold held it up in his hand. One of his advisors stepped up, taking a closer look.

"It is genuine, my king." the old man stated.

"Ser Swan has slain the dragon indeed!" Leopold announced to the court. Another round of applause rang out.

A guard walked up with a glass box in his hand. Leopold dropped the heart inside and closed the lid. He placed it on a high podium for all to see.

"We shall feast tomorrow night!" he announced, "Send words to all of our friends. The last dragon in the Enchanted Kingdom has been slain! Our lands are once again safe from the dangerous beast. The feast will be in honour of Ser Swan and the Prince, for serving us so well. We will be forever grateful to the great nation of Sa'ar for bringing us peace. Let the preparations begin!"

Cheers and applauds erupted in the hall once again. People surrounded Emma, congratulating and giving her blessings. She smiled politely and shook hands with everyone.

Emma watched as the queen walked into the court and slowly took her place beside the king. The servant girl, Stella, was with the other maids, serving wine to all the guests.

The king took Regina's hand and kissed it. Emma felt a monster growl deep inside her, wanting to snatch that beautiful hand from that man and run away.

Regina's eyes never left hers. The queen smiled a little, her sweet and honest smile, just for her. Emma felt her spirits lift.

_You will be mine, my dear queen. One day, you will be all mine. I will steal you away from him if I have to. But you will be mine._

Emma smiled and nodded at Regina. Then she turned and walked out of the court through the cheering crowd.

…

_*note: Not to worry, dearies, Tim will have his heart back soon. I want to have a little fun with our knight and queen in the next chapter. We'll see how it goes._


	11. The Knight and Her Queen

_*note: Hello everyone! I'm back! I'm so sorry about the hiatus over here, was super busy with exams. I hope it makes up for the break i took. _

_This chapter is dedicated to my sweetheart, Avy. _

_Happy reading folks! :)_

**Chapter 11: The Knight and Her Queen**

The king's guests arrived as soon as the sun disappeared behind the mountains. Royal families from neighbouring kingdoms, aristocrats, merchants and military men gathered in the King's great ballroom.

Men and women walked in hand in hand. Ball gowns sparkled under the bright chandelier. Smoke cloud rose from pipes. Din of chatter and laughter boomed against the walls. An orchestra played soft music. Couples danced.

Tables were arranged for the guests on the other side of the room. Soft cushions were placed on seats. The servants had set out the shiniest silverware. They were serving wine to the guests, running with tall pitchers from one end of the room to the other.

The king's table was the longest, with a throne chair placed for Leopold at one end and one for the queen beside him.

Regina sat on her chair, nodding and occasionally smiling politely at the other royals who took their seat at the table. Leopold was drinking heavily beside her, grunting and burping from time to time. She couldn't bear to look at her husband.

Her eyes were scanning the crowd for that familiar face. The guest of honour. The one who brought the dragon's heart to these people. The one who stole hers.

"She will be arriving shortly, your highness."

Regina's eyes shot to her right as she heard the man's voice. Prince Graham had appeared beside her. His smiled knowingly.

"Ser Swan knows how to be fashionably late." He spoke, taking his seat across the table, "thought I doubt it is intentional. The good Ser was troubled about her outfit for the evening."

"Her outfit?" Regina asked.

"Oh yes. You see, at a royal feast such as this, women are expected to dress in ball gowns, and Ser Swan wasn't too sure about that. I believe her exact words were, "I would be a living threat to the king in a dress, who knows where and how I'd trip and fall…and where would I keep my sword?!"

Regina chuckled, "so what decision did the knight reach?"

"Your majesty will only have to wait a little while to find out." the prince winked. He nodded at her then turned to talk to the other guests at the table.

Regina stood and walked across the ballroom. The crowd was growing. She opened a pair of doors, and stepped out into the terrace. The moon was shining bright in the sky. It hid behind puffs of cloud as they floated by occasionally. The moonlight shone over the mountain peaks, making them shine silver. Timeaus was there somewhere, she thought. The sad dragon.

His heart was on display for the guests. A glass box sitting on a marble podium. The chandelier light shone down on it, making the red brighter. Guards stood around it. guests took turn hovering around the small box, admiring.

Regina leaned on the railings. Breeze brushed her loose hair. The queen's gown was dark red with golden embroideries. The corseted top clung tightly to her body, leaving little room to breathe. Her feet were hurting within the heeled shoes. She shook them off and reached down to message the aching parts.

"I could never walk in those" a voice murmured behind her. Regina stood back up but didn't turn. Heart thumped within her chest, recognizing the owner of that gentle voice. Her hands clutched the railings as someone moved closer. Someone she had been waiting to see all night.

Emma kneeled on the floor beside her and examined her heels.

"Don't you ever feel like you'll topple over, your majesty?"

"You get better with practice, Ser Swan."

"I wouldn't dream of running in these."

"They are obviously not made for running. I'm quite fond of this pair."

"They've made your feet sore."

"A small cost for looking fashionable."

Emma smiled up at her. Regina looked down at the bright green eyes. The moon shone on the knight's irises, making them twinkle like little stars. The knight slowly lifted the hem of her ball gown and found her foot.

"May I, my queen?" Emma asked, looking into her eyes. Regina nodded.

Emma brought her foot closer to her lap. Then she gently rubbed the underside with her palm. Her other hand massaged the top of Regina's foot, fingers moving in between toes, circling and kneading softly.

Regina sighed in relief. Emma rubbed carefully, applied just the right kind of pressure over her stiff muscles. She closed her eyes as the knight worked on her foot.

Emma placed a soft kiss on her toe before setting it down on the ground again. Then for the next minute or so she massaged her other feet.

"Thank you," Regina managed to breathe out after Emma finished placing the shoes back on her feet, "that was…I…really needed that…"

"Always at your service, your highness," the knight bowed. Regina smiled a little. The feast was beginning inside the castle. Loud clatter and smell of food drifted into the terrace. Emma walked closer to the queen.

Regina took a better look at the knight. Emma was looking exceptionally handsome. She wasn't wearing a dress or a dress robe. Somehow the woman had fused both into one. The chest of her outfit appeared to be a vest, with embroideries usually done on corsets. The fabric was a rich shade of blue, the workings were silver. She had on what resembled a sleeved dress robe that reached to her angles. There were many folds and clever stitching that made it look like the skirt of a ball gown. She was wearing white, fitted trousers and long boots. Her blonde curls were loose over her shoulders. Regina marveled at the elegance of her clothes.

"Clever, don't you think?" she spoke, still nearing the queen, "Aurrora helped. So did a few other friends."

"You…you look…beautiful…" Regina breathed heavily to calm her nerves. Her back pressed against the cold metal railings of the terrace.

"You are the beautiful one, my queen." Emma whispered. Regina felt the knight's breath fall on her cheek.

"Someone might come by."

"They're busy eating."

"It's too risky, Emma."

"Just one kiss, Regina. A day without seeing you felt like an eternity. Please?"

"If the king sees you…us…he'll have your head chopped off!"

"Then I'd die happily with the taste of you on my lips."

"Sshhh Emma…"

Regina reached up and caressed the knight's face. Soft. Fair. She planted a kiss on Emma's cheek. She felt the knight's arms on either side of her, hands covered hers on the railings. She sighed. All resolve disappeared.

"Regina…"

The need in the knight's voice was unbearable for her. How could she deny this woman just one simple kiss? She couldn't deny her anything. She could leave everything behind for this woman. Forget the king, the world, the rules, the laws everything and she'd give herself to Emma Swan. Her true love.

Regina couldn't stand it any longer.

She crushed her lips with Emma's and kissed her passionately. She sucked hungrily, giving and taking. She felt the knight's tongue seeking entrance into her mouth, she parted her lips farther. Their tongues met and tasted each other. Regina's head felt suddenly much too light. Her knees were shaking. Her heart was an ocean with waves leaping and crashing on to the shore.

Emma's arms came around her waist and pressed her closer. Steadying her. Soon both of their hands were wandering. The knight's hand crept up her back as her lips left Regina's and trailed down to her neck. Soft kisses. Lick of tongue. Regina shivered within the knight's arms. Emma's touch was intoxicating. She felt her in everywhere in her body. Blood coursed in a frenzy through her veins as teeth scraped her bare neck. The tiny bundle of nerves between her legs pulsated as Emma nibbled on her neck, kissed, sucked on her earlobe.

"Emma…" she sighed, clinging to the knight's collar.

"Do you know how much I want you right now, Regina? How I'm aching to feel your naked body against mine? Your softness. Do you know how beautiful you are? And how sweet you taste…and how sweet you smell? My queen…"

The knight's breaths fell on Regina's heated skin. Everywhere part of her burned where ever those lips touched her, that tongue licked over. Regina's fingers tangled into the mane of blonde tresses. Emma smelled like pine wood. Warm and sweet.

Regina trailed a hand down her knight's neck, touching her skin, travelling lower. She waited a breath over Emma's chest. Feeling the racing heartbeat. Then she moved down the waistline of her pants.

"Mmh!"

The queen heard a small gasp escape the knight's mouth as her hand reached between Emma's legs. Regina rubbed her palm over the smooth fabric. She closed her fingers and rubbed her knuckles over Emma's mound.

A growl and sharp bite on her neck. Impatient hands attacking the many knots on her back. The knight huffed in frustration and instead yanked the article down her chest. It only slightly gave way but that was enough for Emma. Regina gasped as the knight's mouth captured a peeking nipple inside and sucked heavily.

"Oh god!"

"Mmm…"

The queen gripped Emma's hair as her breasts were licked, sucked on and pinched. Wetness was leaking out between her legs, she could feel it. She needed her knight down there.

"Emma I-

Suddenly the terrace door burst open. Emma yelped and jumped a feet away from her. Regina quickly faced away, hiding her bosom.

It was Prince Graham.

…

Emma stared in horror as the prince closed the doors behind him, blocking away the sounds from the ballroom.

He stepped towards her.

"Your highness," Emma bowed, not meeting his eyes.

"Ser Swan." Graham nodded, his voice was calm, "your majesty." he spoke towards Regina. She didn't turn.

Emma waited for him to yell. Or slap her. Or tell her she's free from his service or worse banished for shaming his kingdom.

But he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Look at me, Emma," Graham said softly. Emma looked into the wise blue eyes.

"Are you ashamed?" he asked her.

_I should say yes…I should say yes and apologize and say it was a mistake… if he shames Regina…if anything should happen to her because of me…but how can I? How can I lie about my love for her? _

"I'm not ashamed, your highness." she replied, finally meeting his gaze.

"Do you believe whatever you were doing with the queen was wrong?"

"No, your highness." Emma spoke steadily.

"Do you love this woman?" he asked her.

Emma didn't reply.

"Well?"

"I will leave your service, your highness, and leave the country on your command. But I beg you, word of this can not reach King Leopold. No harm should come upon the queen."

Graham eyes her curiously. Then he looked towards Regina.

"Your highness?"

Regina turned her head, listening.

"I need to know, honestly, do you care for this knight?"

"Ser Swan has been nothing but kind to me."

"But do you care? Would you shed a tear if she were to die tonight?"

"Your majesty please!" Emma begged, "I will do anything you ask I-

"Calm down Ser Swan." Graham chuckled. Both Emma and Regina looked at him, shocked.

Graham walked over to the queen and took her hand, "your highness, I came to call you back to the table. The king is ready to feast with all the guests. He wishes your presence."

Regina nodded quickly. She shot a nervous glance at Emma and walked into the ballroom. Emma tried to follow.

"Not yet Ser Swan. I'll have a word."

She turned around.

Graham faced the mountains. The moon was higher up in the sky now.

"Emma, You have been serving me for years now. You are loyal. Trust worthy. Fearless. Strong. A good soldier. And a great friend. Do not doubt for a minute that I would dream of throwing you away. I am the prince, not a monster."

He turned and walked towards her. Emma stood quietly.

"If you were to…pursue the queen…you shall have my blessings."

A weight lifted off Emma's heart. She still couldn't speak.

"I am actually relieved that Regina has you to look out for her. The wind is changing Emma. Leopold has made enemies out of many old allies. Plans are being made. Kings are turning away from him."

"I don't understand…" Emma finally found words, "what does this have to do with Regina?"

"She might get caught up in the middle." Graham shook his head sadly, "I've been speaking with ambassadors, their kings are looking up to me, to end Leopold's reign. He has destroyed Enchanted Kingdom's magical history, his dungeons are filled with innocent magical creatures who need to be freed and returned to nature. He has slaughtered generations of wolves. His people are starving everyday while he indulges in his own games. Enough is enough. As Regina is his wife, she might face much humiliation, if this kingdom falls."

"I will protect her." Emma spoke steadily, "I will take her away to Sa'ar, where she'd be safe I'd-

"No." Graham shook his head firmly, "in fact, you're not going to return to Sa'ar until I send word. You are going to stay in Leopold's court and take up a position among his men."

"What?!" she stared at him in confusion.

"I need to know exactly what has been happening in this country," the prince explained, pacing around the terrace, "you will find out about all the operations that has been carried out against magic, all the laws that has been passed. Find out about his army, their numbers, their strengths and weaknesses. Only then I will make a decision in consensus with the other allies, if Leopold needs to be stopped."

Emma considered what Graham was saying. A lot was at stake here.

"What if I get caught?" she asked him.

"I will make sure you have immunity from Leopold's rulings."

"I need time to decide."

Graham nodded, "well I am returning to Sa'ar within two days, I'd like to know your decision by then. Remember, if you choose not to remain here, I can not guarantee Regina's safety. There are kings who'd have the entire royal family assassinated. She is not safe here beside Leopold."

Emma swallowed heavily. Graham patted her back, "come now. These are thoughts for tomorrow. Tonight, this feast is for you. For your bravery and good heart. Let's eat!"

She followed him through the doors and towards the king's table.

"Swan!" Leopold bellowed, raising his glass up high and drinking to her. He burped loudly and spoke, "come lady, and take a seat next to me." She saw Regina looking disgusted beside him, facing away from his stinking drunk mouth.

_I am ten times the man you'll ever be, bastard. You should be on your knees worshiping that woman beside you. I would, if she were my wife. I would bring heaven and hell together to keep her happy. Anything to bring that beautiful smile back on her face. I would love her with my entire heart and more. I would slit your throat if I could, for hurting her._

She was fuming inside. Regina looked at her and smiled a little. It tugged at her heart.

As she made her way around the table, Leopold grabbed Regina's face and kissed her. Applauds rose among the guest and someone hooted encouragingly. Emma's hands bunched up in tight fists.

Emma scowled as Regina closed her eyes tightly and endured the slobbering invasion.

Without uttering a single word she sat on Leopold's other side, facing Regina.

The servants arrived with food. Roasted whole chickens. Meat pies. Breads still warm from the oven. Tall pitchers were placed in the center of the table.

"You must try the apple cider, Ser Swan." Regina spoke, "made fresh from my garden's apples."

"Ah the apple cider is useless. My dear, don't serve peasant drinks to our guests. Where is the mead? That is the drink of kings and honoured guests! Don't bother with those apple ciders boy! Bring on more mead!"

"Take away the pitchers." Regina ordered a servant behind her.

"Wait," Emma spoke as the young boy was scurrying away with the ciders, "let me have a glass for taste."

The smile on Regina was priceless. Emma raised her glass to her with a tiny wink and drank. It tasted divine.

"So, Ser Swan," Leopold spoke with his mouthful, digging through his meat pie with a shiny spoon and fork, "how did you kill the dragon?"

Emma considered him for a minute, she looked towards Regina. Their eyes met over the dishes.

_I made love to your wife for an entire day and night to make magic inside her. Yes, the queen is a witch. Anyway, she is insatiable once she gets started. Once we had enough magic, she trapped the dragon, soothed his mind by channeling her magic through me, making me hear his thoughts and all the crimes you and your filthy men did against poor innocent creatures, then we took the dragon's heart so you could feel good about your manhood and show off how great a king you are._

"Well…I set up a trap first." Emma said instead, "I hid in the cave and waited. Dragon's are very foolish you see, I got it right where I wanted."

"And did you stab it in the heart?" Leopold's eyes glistened with excitement.

_You'd like that very much wouldn't you?_ Emma thought bitterly. The guests were listening.

"No. No I first made sure it wasn't scared. I was gentle not brutal."

"Where's the fun in that?! You have to be ruthless and shed as much blood as possible. Make those monsters bleed like my people did! If I was there I'd-

Emma wasn't listening. Something under the table had all her attention. Regina's eyes were locked on hers. She could feel the queen's bare feet slowly moving up her leg.

She slowly sipped her cider as Regina traced over her right boot, up her knees and down. Then slowly and skilfully, the woman pushed down. The boot came off. Emma's bare feet felt Regina's. She wiggled her big toe under the queen's foot. Tickling. Over the table, Regina blushed bright red and almost choked on her morsel. Leopold was oblivious.

After the plates were cleared away, the king announced he would retire for the night. Guests began to leave after the king. about another hour or so later. the servants began to move the tables, and start cleaning. Only Emma and Regina remained in the room.

They simply sat facing each other. Apple ciders in hand.

Then Emma got up and walked towards the band stand.

"Sir?" she asked the conductor, "would you play one last song for the queen?"

"Of course!" the man nodded, "what would she like, Ser Swan?"

"Something soft."

"As you wish" the man bowed and turned to his crew.

Emma walked back towards Regina as the music started playing. She held out her hand for the queen.

"Would your highness like to dance with me?"

"Why, I'd be delighted to Ser Swan!" Regina chuckled and took her hand. Emma led her towards the middle of the ballroom.

Under the chandelier, Emma put her arm around the queen's waist. She held Regina's hand and moved with the melody. Regina followed her steps.

Soon they fell into slow, comfortable steps. She twirled Regina once and brought her close.

"This is nice." Regina sighed, resting her head on Emma's shoulder, "thank you, Emma."

"It's my pleasure, my queen."

"Your steps are quite impressive, great posture."

"Nothing compared to your gracefulness, your majesty. You dance magically."

"Well I am magical after all."

"That you are." Emma smiled and twirled her again. Regina laughed.

_I wish I could always make her laugh like this. My Regina…oh how I love her…_

"Regina, let's step outside for a while." Emma spoke as the song ended. The queen nodded.

The stars were twinkling in the night sky. They crossed the courtyard and stepped into the queen's garden. The moonlight was dancing over the lake water. Trees rustled softly with the passing breeze.

They stood under the apple tree and watched the lake. The knight held the queen's hand in hers.

Emma remembered the first time she had seen the queen in this garden. The woman had mesmerized her that night. Her beauty and her grace was all so breath taking. And now here they were standing, under that very apple tree.

She turned towards Regina.

"What is it?" the queen asked.

Emma lifted Regina's hand to her lips. She brushed feathery kisses over her knuckles.

_Be brave Emma. It's time. Tell her. Let her decide if she would keep you or throw you away. It's time to find out. _

She breathed heavily to calm her nerves. Then she looked into the dark brown eyes.

"I love you, Regina."

The queen stiffened as the words left her mouth. Emma kept going.

"I can't stand the thought of losing you. There is a constant need to be by your side. I love every part of you. Your elegance. Your magical heart. Your innocence. Your strength. Your wisdom. Your beauty. Everything. That day in the cave, when Timeaus attacked, I found out I could die for you. I would die protecting you. Say the word and I'll steal you away from that brute. Let them hunt for me and label me treacherous, I will give up everything for you. I know this love is madness, because you are the queen and I'm only a knight. But I've lost my heart to you my queen, and I don't know if you've felt anything even remotely close I just-

She was cut off by Regina's lips suddenly pressing onto her. The queen kissed her deeply, holding the side of her face. Emma's hand automatically reached around Regina's waist and pulled her closer.

"I have much to tell you, my sweet knight." Regina whispered as their lips broke apart, "I will tell you exactly how you make me feel inside. I'm not an ordinary woman. I'm of magical blood. Imagine everything you feel magnified by a hundred times, that is what I feel when I am close to you. I will explain everything, but for now, just know…I love you with all my heart, Emma Swan."

Emma's heart swelled with pride. She smiled and took Regina's face in her hands and kissed her gently. Then deeply. Passionately.

Regina locked her arms behind Emma's neck and pressed into her. The knight trailed her hands all over the beautiful curves and touched soft skin. She pushed Regina against her apple tree.

"What if someone sees us?" Regina whispered.

"I don't care. It's late, everyone's drunk and tired. I need you…"

Regina didn't ask anymore.

Emma fumbled with the knots on the queen's dress again. Regina nibbled on her earlobe while she worked. Her breath fell on Emma's neck, making her blood course in a frenzy. Her patience thinned and she clawed at the strings, ripping them off. Then she bunched up Regina's skirt. The queen pushed her pants down and they gathered around her ankle.

Bodies moved together. Emma heard Regina's moan. It sent her insides up in flames. She brought both of Regina's arms up and pinned them against the tree. She kissed her deeply as she entered her wet folds. Regina was soft. Warm. Emma's finger pushed through the velvet walls, eliciting passion filled moans from the queen's throat. She added another finger and thrust in. Then out and back in. Regina pressed her hips onto her hand, meeting her fingers. Emma rubbed the underside of her hardened clit and Regina struggled against her hand.

"I need to touch you." The queen spoke into her mouth. Chest heaving. Breaths laboured.

"Sshh…"

"Oh…oh god Emma…oh my love…my love…"

Emma smiled as Regina said that. She buried her face into her neck. She felt the firm breasts press against her clothed chest. She needed to kiss them. Suck on them. Bite on them. But she didn't want to waste time in freeing them from their tight confines. She needed to bring her queen to the peak of her pleasures.

Regina was very close. Her walls clenched and unclenched around Emma's fingers. A few more thrusts and wetness flooded through Regina's core. Emma muffled her loud moans by crushing her lips down on her mouth. Her fingers moved slowly, rubbing Regina's clit. The queen quivered as she reached her edge.

Emma brought out her fingers and held them up to Regina's lips. Brown eyes looked into her eyes as her fingers disappeared between those luscious lips. Regina sucked her own wetness from the knights fingers. Emma kissed her and found the taste on her lips and tongue. Tangy and sweet.

Regina pressed her against the bark next and knelt on the ground infront of her. The queen bit her lips and smiled up at her. Then she slowly unbuttoned her pants and yanked them down. They bunched around her ankle.

Then Regina pressed her mouth on Emma's mound.

"Oh fuck!" Emma hissed and closed her eyes. Regina's lips sucked on her clit. Her warm tongue rolled over the bundle of nerves sending shivers up her spine. Emma reached her arms up and grabbed on to low branches on either side. Regina's mouth was making her knees weak. She looked down where the queen was between her legs, lapping eagerly. The sight aroused her beyond anything.

Regina met her gaze. Brown eyes twinkling.

"I want you in my mouth. Every last drop."

Emma swallowed heavily and nodded. Her eyes went wide as her lover took her in her mouth again. She threw her head back. Tiny stars peeked through the tree leaves. She closed her eyes. She could only feel Regina's lips sucking between her legs. Her warm tongue slipped inside her and Emma nearly lost all control. Regina pushed inside her and licked. Emma's hands held her head on either side as it slowly moved up and down with her tongue's motion. Heat rose within her. Regina took her higher and higher until she was ready to let go.

"Oh Regina!" Emma closed her eyes, gasping, "oh…I love you…oh…I love..uh-mmh!"

Her wetness flooded through her core and into Regina's mouth. She drank eagerly. Emma pressed her lover's face into her mound, giving her everything she was worth. Her heart was beating like a thousand drums. Regina made soft circles on her clit, bringing her down from her peak.

Regina pulled her pants back up and stood. Emma pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around her woman and held her. Regina sighed, resting her head on her shoulder.

"I love you…" Emma murmured, staring into the horizon. The sky was clearing slowly. Morning was near.

She felt Regina smile and plant a soft kiss on her neck.

"I love you too." she whispered. Emma sighed happily and held her tightly.

They stood against the apple tree, holding each other, watching the last of the stars disappear above.


	12. A House on the Hillside

_*note: Warning! When you get to Regina's POV, read with caution. _

_Avy, I owe the fluffy parts to you, sweetie. You inspire me so much! The perfect muse I could ever have :)_

_Don't forget to review!_

**Chapter 12: A House on the Hillside**

Emma opened her eyes to bright sunlight. The curtains were parted in the regal bedchamber. Light was pouring over the soft bed.

She yawned. Something soft was lying on her bare torso.

Regina.

Emma looked down at her sleeping queen. Regina's head was nestled on her chest and soft breaths were falling on her skin. Her arm was resting under Emma's breasts and holding her. The blanket draped over their bodies covered her nakedness. Underneath, a slender leg was thrown over Emma's.

She wrapped both arms around Regina and cradled her. She slowly moved loose strands away from her face. Emma caresses her lover's smooth back, trailing fingers over the dark toned skin. Their bodies were such a contrast. Far and dark. Hard and soft.

She loved the feel of Regina's soft body. Emma sighed happily and rubbed her nose on the dark brown hair, smelling their sweetness. She planted a kiss on Regina's forehead, then one on her nose, and her cheek.

"I love you, my sweet darling," she whispered to the sleeping woman, then smiled. Regina stirred.

"Mmm…"

"Good morning sweetheart" Emma murmured as her queen woke up. Regina slightly lifted her head up to meet her eyes and smiled sleepily. She yawned like a small kitten and fell back on Emma's chest.

"Morning…" she mumbled, hugging Emma tightly.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Mmhm…I had a dream too…"

"Really? What did you dream about?"

"You."

Regina rubbed her cheek between Emma's breasts. She kissed a perked nipple that was brushing her chin. She licked the tiny flesh. Sucked it between her lips.

Emma sighed.

Regina kissed up her chest, along her neck and finally kissed her lips. She rested her head on Emma's shoulder, her fingers played with Emma's nipple. Circling. Pulling. Rolling over it.

"Enjoying yourself?" Emma chuckled, rubbing her cheek on her lover's head.

"Mmhm…very much…" Regina purred.

"So what did you dream about me?" Emma asked her, tracing shapes on her lover's back,

" Well…I saw us…living together. Somewhere far away."

"Oh?"

"Mmhm. I…I wasn't a queen in my dream. I was just Regina. You were still Ser Swan, my knight."

They were breathing together. Chests rising and falling in the same pace. Emma listened quietly.

"I saw a house on the hillside. It was a modest house. Like…a little…stone cottage. It was a bright, sunny, afternoon. You were sitting on the steps, polishing your sword. I was sitting beside you, talking about something. And…there were…noises in the background. Small voices. Little footsteps."

Emma smiled, realizing what Regina was talking about.

"Children?" she asked the queen. She watched as a blush rose to Regina's cheeks. "How many?"

"Five."

"Five?! Good god! How are we going to manage five children?!"

"I want five. Hmm…yes…good…five is good. Let's have five. As long as they all look like you."

"Me? Hah, no if we're going to have five children they should all look like you. Little Reginas"

"No I want Emma babies!"

"No…Regina babies!"

"No"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Both?"

"Both?"

"Mmhmm…we'll have two looking like you, two like me, how about that?"

"Alright! So… four children?"

"Better than five. It's more balanced."

"Oh you and your balance" Regina rolled her eyes. Emma chuckled.

"So, you want to have my babies?" Emma whispered to Regina, who blushed crimson and hid within her blonde curls.

"Yes" a mumble came. Emma chuckled.

"And…you want to be my wife?" she asked this time, heart beating fast.

Regina's words were incoherent. But Emma took it as a 'Yes'.

"One day…" she told her queen, holding her tightly against her chest, "I will make you my wife. And we'll live in a little house on the hillside. With our four children."

She felt Regina smile and kiss her neck.

"You know…umm…we can actually…have children…as in…I can conceive…from-from you…"

Emma stared at her in surprise.

"Erm…am I not lacking er…equipments?" she mumbled stupidly.

"You can make magic inside me, and when you have magic, you don't need equipments," Regina winked.

"Really?"

"You're my true love, Emma Swan, so yes, you're capable of everything." Regina lifted her head to look into her eyes,

"True love, it's amazing. I'm not sure if you'll understand it, it's hard for non magical beings to comprehend. Let me try, alright?"

"I'm listening."

"True love is the most powerful magic in this world. The witches believe when we take birth, our soul divides in two. One part enters our body. The other travels to that one person who we are meant to fall in love with. Their paths are destined to cross, mapped out by the stars. The nature brings the two together eventually, and entwines them into one soul, at any cost. And you are my other half, Emma Swan. You are the source of the most powerful magic for me. All the signs are there. The way our first kiss shook my world and I felt you in every fibre of my being. You being able to make magic inside me."

Regina placed her hand over Emma's heart, "this, right here. A part of me lives there Emma. Always with you. We were destined to be together, fall in love. Two hearts, one soul."

A tear rolled down Emma's cheek. Regina caught it on her lips and kissed the wet trail.

"Sshh Emma…"

"I-I don't think I could ever word properly and say exactly how you make me feel, Regina," Emma whispered as Regina kissed away her tears, "I know I love you with all my heart. I know nothing in this world matters, as long as I have you by my side. My entire life has been about war, and serving my country. But ever since I met you, my heart beats with a new purpose, of loving you, protecting you, serving…you. I can't imagine living without you, sweetheart."

"I can't either." Regina sighed on her shoulder, "I love you, dear."

"And I love you," Emma smiled, "you are my moon, my stars and my entire universe."

Regina smiled and kissed her lips.

_Hours later…_

Emma was riding Anthony through the field, running towards the woods. She needed to think, being outside helped.

She had spent the entire morning and afternoon in Regina's chamber, and then snuck out the window into her room. She had written letters to well wishers for attending the feast and their kind words. Later at the armoury, she had talked with some of her Sa'arian soldiers. They were preparing for a march back home. Prince Graham would be leaving tomorrow at sunset.

She'd have to give him her decision by then.

As Anthony galloped, Emma's mind raced.

_Why should I bother getting mixed up with politics? I could take Regina away from the mess, go into hiding. I'd protect her if they ever came after her. _

_Could you really save her from an army all alone? If you do as Graham says, you have a better chance…_

_I could protect her alone…I could…_

_You don't know that for certain. If anything ever happens to her…_

_No! A house on the hillside…a house on the hillside…_

_She loves you. She trusts you. Don't let her down. Protect her. The rest of the world can burn. _

_A house on the hillside. _

_Make the right call, Emma…_

The moon shone behind the mountains. The lake was calm, waves were splashing over the bedrocks, slowly. The distant village lights twinkled between the trees. Anthony carried her deeper into the woods.

Suddenly a cry pierced the night air and snapped Emma out of her thoughts. A female voice. Then loud, angry voices of men.

Emma charged Tony in the direction of the chaos.

From a distance she saw a few men standing in a wide circle. Machetes and hunting knives raised high. Two torches were ablaze. Emma squinted her eyes to see what they were surrounding.

She heard a deep animalistic growl. Feral. Threatening.

A wolf was baring its teeth at the men. A young girl was lying on the ground behind it, unconscious.

As Anthony neared the crowd, Emma saw the animal properly. It was larger than any ordinary wolf. Its fur was dark brown, eyes were bright gold.

She knew instantly. It was a werewolf.

"Hey! What's happening here?!"

The men turned.

"This wolf attacked our friend!" one of them shouted.

"Yeah! He's on the ground, look at him Ser Swan! His face is all bloody!"

"It's gonna kill the girl too if we don't kill it first!"

The wolf growled again. The men took a step back, unsure now.

Emma got off from Anthony's back, hand resting on her sword's hilt. She took a look around the scene.

The wounded man was lying under a tree. His face was mauled. His lifeless form lay haphazardly. He was clearly thrown against the tree. Probably by the wolf.

The unconscious girl was also bleeding, from long gash on her shoulder. Claw mark. But she seemed to have suffered before the wolf attacked. Her dress was torn, nail marks were everywhere on her exposed skin. Hair messed, lipstick smeared. Her dishevelled form left no doubt in Emma's mind.

"Are you lying to me sir?!" she hissed at the man who had spoken first. He swallowed heavily.

"Are you telling me that poor girl was in no danger from your 'friend' and the wolf wasn't protecting her?! You dare lie to a knight! Disperse now! Or I will have you beheaded!"

The men muttered and scurried away. Emma cautiously neared the wolf.

"It's alright, my friend. I won't hurt you, or the girl. You can trust me."

To her great surprised, the wolf shed a tear. It padded towards her and rubbed it's nose on Emma's hand.

"Do I know you?" Emma asked, patting it's head.

The creature leaped and hurried into the wood. From her spot, Emma watched as it sniffed the ground. It picked up something, a cloak of some sort and pulled it over its furs.

It transformed into a girl.

"Ruby?!" Emma gasped and stood up. Ruby ran towards the unconscious girl on the forest ground.

"Belle! Oh Belle…I'm so sorry…I'm so so sorry…oh what have I done?!"

"Ruby what's going on?" Emma asked her.

"I'm a werewolf, Ser Swan," Ruby spoke without looking up from the injured girl. Her hands were shaking as she tried to stop the blood from gushing out. "This is Belle, she's my…from…from my village…I…I was passing by and I heard her scream…I found that brute attacking her and I didn't think. My anger just took over. I turned. Attacked…she-she…oh god…she was in the way…my claw…I'm…so sorry."

"She's lost a lot of blood, Ruby. We need to find her help."

Ruby nodded and carefully picked Belle into her arms. Emma offered to put her on Tony's back but Ruby refused. She carried the wounded girl all the way to the village. Emma followed.

They stood outside the village healer's hut. Ruby paced around nervously, sniffing from time to time. Emma tried to calm her, but she was only apologized and paced even more. The knight sensed there was more to Ruby's story, but she didn't press her any further. The girl was visibly shaken up.

The healer was a middle aged woman. She stepped outside from her hut and found them.

"I did all I could, Ser Swan," the woman shook her head sadly, "the potion we need for her, it is extremely complex. I don't have the ingredients or means of brewing it here. And without it, the poison from Ruby's claw will spread through her blood stream. She only has a few hours at the best."

Ruby dropped on her knees, devastated. She howled on top of her lungs. Emma placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I might know someone who can help," Emma told her, "Not everything is lost just yet. Have faith Ruby, I'll get help."

Ruby nodded and sniffed heavily. Emma got on Anthony once again and sped towards the castle.

…

Regina stood by her window and watched the stars. There were millions out on the clear night sky.

She was thinking about her morning. About Emma.

She was getting used to waking up beside her knight. Feeling the strong arms wrapped over her, holding her close. The heavy breaths falling on her hair. The swell of her breast pressed onto her cheek. The slow rise and fall of her chest. Regina could hear her heartbeat. Her heart beat in the same pace. She loved the soft whispers, the touch of lips on her forehead, the vibration within Emma's throat when she spoke softly, in her low voice. Regina's morning had been beautiful.

She wanted to wake up next to her woman every morning.

Suddenly, her bedroom door opened with a loud slam, breaking her out of her thoughts. Heavy footsteps drained all happiness from her heart. She froze.

It was the king.

"Your highness," she bowed, trying to calm her nerves. Leopold visiting her at this hour could only mean one thing for her. She didn't dare think.

"I don't like the new girl they sent for me from the whore house," Leopold grumbled, "it'll have to be you for tonight."

"I-I'm sure th-they can arrange for another girl for your highness?" Regina's voice trembled.

_No…no please…not tonight…please not tonight…_

"Just shut up!" the king snapped at her, "you're my wife! It's your job anyway. Do what you're supposed to woman!"

Leopold took of his clothes and plopped on her bed. Regina slowly took off her night robe and stood.

"Well don't just stand there! Sit on my cock!" the king ordered.

He held it up for her. Regina tried to sit carefully and take it inside.

He was big and she was extremely dry. She had absolutely no desire for him, her body wasn't cooperating.

"Dammit! Fuck it's like pushing through a hole made of sand paper! You can't even get wet? What is wrong with you?!"

"I…I d-don't know, your highness. If you want I could call one of the servants? or..or g-get something …to make it easier…"

"No fuck I'll just push harder. It'll slide in easy soon enough."

"No-no just let me get something! It'll hurt-ow!"

She cried out as he kept pushing through.

"Shut up! I'm your king! Turn around so I don't have to see your pathetic face."

"Y-yes your highness…of-c-course…"

She turned around.

Leopold slammed into her and she screamed. Her insides burned. He grunted behind her, smelling of alcohol and sweat. His flesh tore through her painfully.

Just as she couldn't take it anymore, a loud knock came on her door.

"Your highness?! Your highness, the guards won't let me in! Please! This is urgent! I need to speak to you!"

Tears rolled down Regina's cheek. It was Emma's voice.

"Let her in!" Leopold growled.

"Wh-what?!" Regina nearly screamed in horror, realizing what was about to happen, "your highness! She can't possibly see me this way-please I'll…I'll get off…"

She tried to climb down but Leopold grabbed her waist and slammed her down on him.

"Shut up! You'll keep riding me until I'm done!"

Regina struggled to get off but his hands were strong. They kept her in place. He started thrusting into her.

Emma walked in. Regina watched her freeze as soon as the scene opened up before her eyes.

_Oh sweet Emma…I'm so sorry…I'm sorry my dear…oh why…why… _

She moved up and down on Leopold, as Emma stood. Regina saw the knight's hand close around her sword's hilt. Green eyes looked straight at her, waiting.

_If I give her the word, she'll kill him. Right here. Right now. All I have to do is nod, blink, anything, and she'll do it. My knight. My saviour. _

Instead, Regina shook her head. There would be no escaping the guards if Emma struck Leopold. Her knight would hang. She would never let that happen.

Emma's eyes still held her gaze, asking her, begging her…for permission. Regina moved up and down on Leopold. Her eyes on Emma, pleading to stand down.

_One day Emma…one day…only you and me…one day…a house on the hillside…a house on the hillside…_

"Well?" Leopold asked, "you're here to see the queen?! Don't mind me I'm only fucking her haha!"

His laughter only worsened Regina's shame. She only feared for Emma. She didn't want her to lose her calm and act on her anger. Emma's knuckles were turning white on the sword hilt, gripping it with all her strength.

_Be strong Emma, be strong for me. _

"You w-wanted t-to see me, Ser Swan?" Regina managed to speak as the assault continued between her legs.

"A friend needs your help, your highness. I'd like to discuss in private if the king would allow. It is womanly matters, I doubt it'd interest him." The knight spoke through gritted teeth.

"Oh that's alright, Swan. I'm almost…oh…oh yeah…done here…yeah that's right, more your ass…mmhmm…that's it slam down…give me that pussy…oh yeah…oh fuck!"

Regina sat motionless as the king emptied inside her. She only stared at Emma, who held her gaze.

Leopold pushed her off him and wore his clothes.

"You should join us sometime Ser Swan, I'm sure you have a lot more to offer than the dry fuck I get from the queen."

"I'm sure the queen is much better, your highness." Emma smiled coldly. Leopold scoffed and stumbled out of the room.

Within a blink, Emma was right by her side.

"Regina…I could've killed him…I swear to god I'd have killed him…"

"Then they'd hang you for being a kingslayer" Regina spoke slowly. There was much pain between her legs. Sticky liquid was dripping out.

Emma kneeled down to face her. Then she took the corner of the bed sheet and wiped between her thighs. Regina didn't stop her. Having Emma close was all that mattered.

"I'm sorry…I wish…I wish you'd let me…just…end that monster"

The knight gathered her in her arms. Regina breathed slowly. Relieved. She was back in Emma's arms. Safe.

Emma kissed her forehead. Her cheeks. Her lips. She kissed her neck. Her arms. Her hands. Fingers. Fingertips. Knuckles. Everywhere her lips touched, Regina felt cleansed. Washed of the king's filth.

"A house on the hillside." she murmured as Emma draped her robe over her body once again, "that's what matters. A house on the hillside. That's my dream, Emma Swan. You will make it come true. I will endure everything if you promise me. Promise me, on your honour, on everything you stand for. Promise me one day, you'll take me away. Promise me that house on the hillside."

Emma stared straight into her eyes and whispered, "I promise, on my life, on my knight's honour, on my unconditional love for you. My sweet heart. My love. I promise."

Regina buried her face within Emma's neck and cried.

…

_*note: I actually had to stop before Regina's POV and brace myself. It is not easy writing those bits, where one or both characters are in pain. I hope it wasn't too much for my readers. I promise this story has a happy ending, and I've always kept my promises in the past. _

_I'm a big RedBelle shipper! That is the other secondary femslash ship I will explore in this fic. _

_I'll update as soon as possible! Thank you for all your support with this story. Stay tuned!_


	13. Beauty and the Beast

**Chapter 13: Beauty and the Beast**

Regina let out a breath. Relieved. The girl lying on the healer's bed was no longer unconscious. She saw the eyes move below the closed lids. Belle was waking up.

Ruby was sleeping, couched on the floor with her head resting beside Belle's pillow.

Emma had explained everything last night, while Regina rushed off from her bed and ran into her secret chamber. She had rummaged through her potion supplies, looking for ingredients while her knight gaped at the practice she had set up. However, Emma didn't waste time asking questions. It took Regina about an hour to brew the potion for Belle. Then she had snuck out of the castle with Emma and stormed into the village with her on Anthony's back.

Belle kept waking up, screaming, during the night. The wounded skin on her shoulder healed by the hour. The potion cleansed her blood from Ruby's poison. It was a rather painful process.

Regina had sat by the poor girl's head. She pressed a wet cloth on Belle's burning forehead, muttering incantations to soothe her pain.

Mulan and Aurora came to help as well. Regina had sent Aurora to pluck apples from her garden. Belle needed to be fed, to help her body produce fresh blood. Together they slowly fed the injured girl small cups of apple juice. It was all she could keep down her throats. Meanwhile, Mulan and Emma went to find Belle's parents. Consoling them had been difficult.

Ruby was devastated. The entire night she wouldn't leave Belle's side. She held the unconscious girl's hand. Tears streamed down her cheeks uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry Belle…I'm so so sorry…live for me…please live for me…"

She kept whispering in Belle's ear.

Belle stirred. Her eyelids fluttered open. She blinked rapidly as the sunlight hit her pupils.

"Wh-what…I'm…where…?" she tried to sit up. Regina rushed to her side.

"Rest my dear, you've been through quite a lot."

"Wh-…who are you?"

Regina hesitated. Then she said, "I'm a healer."

"Oh," Belle nodded, "My head feels so heavy," she mumbled sleepily. She tried to turn on her side and her arm brushed the sleeping figure. Belle stared.

"Is that Ruby?"

The younger brunette lied down on her pillow but kept her eyes on the sleeping girl. Regina watched as she slowly placed her hand over Ruby's head. Her fingers gently trailed through tangled curls.

"I always admired her hair. She's such a gorgeous creature." Belle muttered, fondly.

"How do you two know each other?" Regina asked. She got up to bring the pitcher which was sitting across the room. It was filled with apple juice.

Belle sighed, watching Ruby sleep. Birds chirped outside. Trees rustled softly. Distant noises of villagers waking up drifted into the small room. Regina returned with a mug and handed it to the brunette.

"Are you familiar with werewolf mating?" Belle asked Regina, who nodded in reply.

"I believe I am Ruby's star."

…

Emma was talking to Mulan outside the healer's hut. The afternoon had rolled in fast. Villagers were up and busy with their chores. Carts wheeled towards the market, full of vegetables and fruits.

"So this is a werewolf tribe?" Mulan asked her, looking around curiously.

"Yeah, it appears so. But I don't understand. From what I had heard, Enchanted Kingdom's wolf tribes are larger and grand. This is only a village of few huts. Maybe the rest is scattered around the country-

"No we're all that is left." Ruby spoke from behind. Emma and Mulan turned to watch the tall brunette walk out of the healer's hut.

"How's Belle now, Ruby?" Emma asked her.

"Better. I just spoke with her. Regina and Aurrora are with her now, trying to feed her. Her body is still having trouble keeping solid food down." she shrugged and sat down on a rock beside Emma, "I don't know what I'd have done if she died. I think I'd…I'd die with her."

Mulan and Emma exchanged silent looks.

"She's my star, Ser Swan," Ruby looked up. Her dark brown eyes were watery. Emma nodded, everything made sense now. Her protectiveness towards belle, her loss of control over her wolf form and her desperation- the knight had suspected a sire bond.

"Your star?" Mulan asked, confused. Ruby nodded. Emma was the one who explained.

"Werewolves often become bound to humans. No one knows why or how exactly. The magical creatures find the human to be the centre of their world. Their basic instincts drive them towards protecting the human at all costs. In Sa'ar, we just think of it as…love. When wolves fall in love with a human, it is intense and very powerful."

"I love her, so very much." Ruby spoke slowly, "but she doesn't know. I don't want to scare her. She came to my village only weeks ago. Her parents are travellers. They knew this was a wolf village and they trusted us enough to stay. We promised them safety and then…then I go and…After what I've done, I doubt Belle would ever look at me the same way. We had become such good friends over the past few days. She has this huge pile of books, and she reads all the time. I used to sit in when she would read to the children every night on the schoolyard. Stories about fairies and princesses and brave knights. Adventures and happy endings. The lamp would hang above her head and she'd read under the dim light. My eyes wouldn't leave her. I could watch her read all night and all day long. I don't know when it happened but she just…she became the star of my world. The one I follow everywhere. The one I search for first thing in the morning. The only one in my mind until I fall asleep every night. I don't know if its only a wolf thing, but I want to be by her side at all times. She held my hand once when we walked around at the marketplace. I didn't want to let go."

"Then you shouldn't have!"

Ruby yelped and turned around. It was Belle's voice. Regina and Aurrora were helping her walk.

"I…I…I…."

Mulan chuckled and shook her head as the tall brunette tried to find words. Emma eyed Regina sheepishly, who gave her a small wink. Belle held on to Aurora's shoulder as she walked towards Ruby.

"You. You just go around thinking you've got this huge burden on you. That you're somehow bad for me. That I could never love a wolf. You've mentioned it countless times Ruby. You've wondered out loud when we spent times together, how you doubt any human could ever love you. You were thinking of me. I knew. Call it that wolf-star bond or call it love, I felt it. I felt it in every part of me since the first day I walked into this village."

Belle was standing face to face with Ruby now. She was slightly shorter than her wolf friend. Ruby was speechless.

Emma walked towards the queen, and wrapped her arm around her waist. Regina leaned on to her, watching the two sort it all out.

Mulan and Aurrora were standing together as well, chuckling and hooting as Belle poked at Ruby's ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For thinking I could never love you! How dare you?!"

"Well I'm a werewolf! You know, you read the stories all the time. The big bad wolf. The god awful creature that eats Grannies and…I swear I'd never hurt my Granny, but you get my point! Humans don't exactly look nicely towards my kind."

"You need to change your understanding of humans then. Cause I am one and I love you. The wolf you. And the you-you."

"You love me?" Ruby asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Oh dammit just-"

Belle grabbed Ruby's collar and reached up on her tip toes. She crushed the tall brunette's lips with hers. Ruby closed her eyes and held the girl close. They kissed, forgetting everyone around them.

"They are so in love." Regina sighed.

"Mmhm," Emma nodded. She kissed her queen's forehead, "you saved that girl's life, gave Ruby her love back. You kind of, made this possible."

Regina blushed bright red, "I did what I could."

"It was all because of the powerful witch in you. You are amazing, my queen." Emma whispered in her ear.

The six of them spent the evening in the village. Ruby's granny was ecstatic to find out her granddaughter had found her star. She fed them beef patties and fresh pumpkin pies. Ruby's appetite surprised everyone as she ate through two large pies all by herself. Belle sat close to her, eyeing her fondly.

"I told Belle about…the…er… arrangements you and I had Ser Swan, before she came here."

Emma and Ruby were sitting outside in the dark. The rest of them were inside, finishing up their meals and talking. The stars were twinkling on the night sky.

"What did she say?" Emma asked, curious.

"She said it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't. I'm so happy for you, Ruby. Belle is a wonderful girl." Emma patted her back. Ruby grinned brightly.

"Ruby…you told me long time ago about Leopold killing the wolves. And this morning you said this tribe, is all there is left. What happened?" Emma asked her.

Ruby sighed. She took a moment and stared up at the sky. Then she spoke.

"Werewolves have lived in Enchanted Kingdom since the beginning of time. Our tribes were safe here. We raised children, taught them the ways of our world. Until Leopold came along. He wiped us off his lands. We were driven deep into the woods, hiding our customs, living lies. His men hunted us down and slaughtered us. Mercilessly. I had three brothers, Ser Swan. Brave and strong. The best of our clan. I watched them getting murdered last spring. We were all hunting in the woods. Not having turned for months, we were getting desperate. The human skin gets suffocating if we keep forcing ourselves to not turn during full moons. It burns us inside. The moon calls and we have to ignore it. It was becoming too much for us so one night, we decided enough is enough. And we turned, ran into the woods. It was freeing. It was pure happiness. I was by my brothers' side, calling out to each other, jumping into the ravines, playing with each other. Then Leopold's men saw us. The king rewarded heavily for killing magical creatures. My brothers managed to hold them off for a bit. They shouted at me to run, warn the villagers and other young wolves, to stay alert. I only had time to see three blades flash under the moonlight, blood spurting everywhere. Then I ran. I ran and ran until I fell into Granny's arms. Exhausted. Drained. Numb."

Emma sat absolutely still. She saw the teardrops fall from Ruby's eyes. The young wolf brushed them off quickly and cleared her voice.

"Now we're living in hiding, no one is allowed to take risks anymore. We are teaching our children more patience, more resilience. It is asking for a lot. young bloods are impossible to tame. you can't keep them at home. Sometimes parents chain them up, so their instincts don't take over during full moons. Its unbearable. This needs to stop. This injustice, this cruelty against werewolves, and all magical breeds, needs to end. But we need someone to guide us. Show us what needs to be done to end Leopold's reign. Enough is enough."

Emma looked at Ruby, who was staring dreamily up at the moon. The knight knew how difficult it was for werewolves to build resistance and gain control over their urges. It was madness to expect them to refrain from turning into their wolf form completely. She could only imagine the pain Ruby's folks were going through.

"…_we need someone to guide us…show us what needs to be done to end Leopold's reign…enough is enough…"_

"_A house on the hillside…promise me…" _

Emma looked up at the moon, the bright shining orb casting silver light over the Enchanted forest. Wolves didn't howl. The silence was troubling in this kingdom of magic. It was all wrong.

She needed to speak to Prince Graham.

...

_*note: Finally the update went up! I'm so sorry for the notifications! I have been trying to repost. _

_Now, this chapter has been centered around Ruby, and Belle, but mainly Ruby. I've said it before and I will again (because some of you are not very happy about lack of swanqueen in this update) the characters I'm introducing to this fic, I'm not doing so without reason. _

_When someone is telling a tale, a story, they draw pieces from everywhere and weave them together into one. _

_This story is about swanqueen. that is the main plot. But it's not just about them is it? Regina is not the only victim. Emma is not the only hero. _

_This is a journey, folks, that I'm taking you on. All your answers are waiting at the end. Stay tuned!_


	14. A Night to Remember

Chapter 14: A Night to Remember

Regina stifled a yawn with the back of her hand. The afternoon was drowsy. The queen was sitting under her apple tree. Her mother's journal was open on her lap. She had been reading for quite some time.

She slowly reached into the basket that was sitting beside her, and brought out a perfectly ripe apple. She bit into it, flipping to the next yellowing page.

Her mother's writing was very elegant. Neat. Very few ink smudges on the old pages. Regina often imagined her mother to be a graceful woman, charming and clever, like the way her words seemed.

The journal she was reading was one of her mother's personal ones. She had read this particular one countless times before. Her mother had written these entries weeks before Regina was born. Weeks before she had died.

Regina trailed her fingers over the words as she read under the shade of her tree.

"_My little princess, _

_You are very restless today, kicking and rolling inside me. I haven't had a chance to put my feet up all day. You are very eager to come into the world aren't you, little one? I am excited as well. I had your father get a cot made for you. He wanted to set up your nursery next to our bedroom. But I said no. I want to have you close to me and keep you safe. I will never let you leave my sight. I'm making your tiny clothes by hand. Without magic. You will look beautiful in them sweetheart. Just a few more days left now, and you'll be in my arms. _

_Your father and I are still deciding on names. We want the perfect one for our little girl."_

Regina blinked away a small teardrop. She imagined a beautiful young woman, wearing a long gown, caressing her large stomach and whispering to her unborn baby.

"_I want to have you close to me and keep you safe…"_

Regina had no doubt in her mind her mother would have kept her safe.

_Maybe she'd have seen through Leopold, and never let father marry me off to him._

She sighed, wondering to herself.

_Mother would have liked Emma. She'd have given my hand to the knight who loves me rather than a king who only wants to own me. _

She hadn't seen Emma in days. Well, not in person at least. Regina had been glued to Iris, observing the knight all day and night long over the past week.

After they had returned from the wolf village, Emma told her about the bitterness rising among Leopold's allies. She told her about the prince's offer, which Emma was going to accept.

"If Leopold finds out you've been sniffing around he'll have your head!"

"I'll have immunity from his death sentences."

"He'll torture you then, and quietly, until you've lost all sanity."

"I know, Regina. But what he has done to this kingdom, to magical breeds, to you…something needs to be done…"

"So you'll put yourself at risk, that's what needs to be done?"

"I will be fine, my queen."

Emma had chuckled and pulled her into her arms. Regina had fussed some more, mumbling against her knight's chest. In her heart, she knew Emma was right. Something had to be done.

And since then Emma had been out and about. Whispering to guards, paying off servants, riding Anthony towards the borderlands and disappearing off Iris' view for hours and suddenly reappearing in front of the guest quarters. She moved swiftly and quietly.

Which is why Regina didn't even hear footsteps when suddenly the knight dropped down on the ground beside her, under the tree. Regina stared, apple in hand.

"I'm so exhausted!" Emma groaned.

"Emma! Where did you come from?!"

"Everywhere." the knight shrugged then scrunched up her face, "god my entire body hurts. I've been riding Tony for two days straight."

"Come here," Regina beckoned her. Emma smiled a little and crawled over. Regina put the journal beside her and let her knight rest her head on her lap. She wiped sweat off Emma's forehead with her sleeve and planted a small kiss. The knight sighed and held her hand.

The tree rustled above, as a soft breeze blew past them. The wind swept over Emma's blonde curls, spread over Regina's lap and touching the grass. Birds chirped happily around them. White clouds floated in the bright blue sky.

"I went towards the southern border," Emma spoke, "where the giants are supposed to be living."

"There are no giants anymore…well…except…"

"Except?" Emma raised her eyebrow.

"The one in the dungeon" Regina shrugged sadly, "he has been chained and caged for years now."

"Hmm…"

"The ogres and trolls have been completely obliterated. Not much left in those lands."

"Well I met some folks living on caravans. A few guard stations to keep watch on the border. Those parts are pretty much deserted."

"Only there was a time when the south was fierce. Ogre and troll clans brawled all the time. The giants were more peace loving, barbaric, but not hot blooded."

"How did Leopold even manage to destroy them? They're monstrous!"

"He sought help from those who wanted the creatures gone. Simple."

"All because he believes magical beings are unnatural. He's disgusting." Emma spoke bitterly.

"Let's not talk about the king." Regina raked her fingers through the blonde tresses.

They sat in silence. Emma took a bite out of the apple she was eating. They shared it until the core was left, which Regina threw away.

"I wish…I wish I could actually save them, any of them, for once. Everywhere I travelled to I heard about death, blood bath. Leopold has left his mark everywhere."

The knight rolled over on her side and pressed her cheek against Regina's stomach. Her arms went around the queen's waist, holding on to her. Regina kissed the top of Emma's head.

"He left his mark on you," the knight mumbled, gripping her even tightly.

"I'm perfectly fine, Emma." Regina whispered, "I'm stronger than I look. He can't break me."

"You're the strongest woman I've ever known," Emma looked up. Green eyes slightly teary, "but I still want to wring his neck."

"Ssssh…" Regina caressed her face, "just don't talk about him. It's just you and me here."

"Alright."

Emma sat up and leaned in for a kiss. Regina happily obliged. Her knight's lips were slightly dry; she licked over the roughness to moisten them. They kissed until they couldn't breathe anymore.

"I feel safe with you," Regina mumbled, not meeting Emma's eyes, "I know no matter what happens, I'll always have you. You'll save me from anything, anytime, anywhere. I trust you."

Emma kissed her cheek and whispered, "your happiness is the only thing that matters to me, my queen. I love you so very much."

Regina smiled, "and I love you, Ser Swan."

Emma sat beside her, holding her hand. Regina lowered her head on her knight's shoulders.

Suddenly the thought occurred to her.

"Emma, maybe it is time to save someone for once…" she spoke, "because Leopold has forgotten all about a certain heart in a box."

The knight's face lit up brighter than ever.

…

_Hours later…_

The balcony was bathing in silver moonlight. Night air brushed past Regina, sending chills down her spine. Her woollen cloak swept with the wind. Her hands clutched the glass box tightly. The heart was glowing inside.

Suddenly there was movement in the sky above. A huge creature swooped down from within the clouds, towards the castle. The dragon. Timeaus.

Emma was riding him.

"You actually brought him here?!" Regina hissed as the creature hovered near the ledge. Emma climbed on to the balcony with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh my goodness, Regina! What a rush! I never flew on a dragon before it was unbelievable!"

Timeaus was blowing small puffs of smoke behind them, flapping his wings slowly to keep himself afloat.

"What if the guards see him?" Regina said.

"They're on the other side. Most are passed out on the ground, snoring. Others are too tired to tell a dragon from a hawk. Ready to put the heart back inside?"

Regina nodded and stepped closer to Timeaus. She took the heart from the box, muttering the spell under her breath she thrust it through his wide chest.

Timeaus coughed a little. More smoke came out. Then he blinked and bared his teeth.

"Perfect!" Emma punched the air happily. She rubbed over the dragon's snout. Regina smiled.

The knight climbed on to Tim's back once again. A leather strap was tied around his neck, Emma gripped it with one hand. The other she bore towards the queen.

"Shall we go for a ride, your highness?"

Regina gasped.

"Oh no," she took a step back, "there is no way I- EMMA!"

The knight had grabbed her waist and pulled her up on the dragon's back. Regina gulped nervously and held on to Emma's shoulders. She wrapped her legs around the knight's waist and refused to turn around. Emma's arm never left her.

Then the wind shifted and Timeaus rose higher.

…

"You can look now."

"No."

"Regina, turn around you're missing the good part."

"Oh god why…why…why…take me back oh god…"

"You're quite safe here, my queen."

"Shut up! You take me back to the castle right now Ser Swan or…I will…I will…"

Emma kissed Regina hard on her lips, cutting her off. Timeaus was flying high up in the night sky.

She broke the kiss to look into her lover's eyes.

"Regina, look at me."

The queen opened her eyelids.

"Trust me." Emma smiled reassuringly, "I will never let anything happen to you. Tim over here won't either, right Tim?"

"_Ofcourse. But I can not guarantee safety if say the queen fell off my back and I'd have to dive against gravity and scoop her back up-_

"_Work with me here, Tim" _Emma muttered within her head.

"_Yes well, I suppose she isn't in any immediate danger. I'm a skilled flyer."_

"There" Emma spoke out loud, "Tim says he's a wonderful flyer and you're going to be just fine. Now just take a look!"

"Ummm…."

Slowly, Regina turned around and clutched Tim's scales tightly. Then she finally saw.

"Good heavens!"

The entire kingdom was spread out below them. Tiny lights twinkled and danced. The dragon's wings were stretched out, gliding easily with the gentle wind. He flew them far away from the castle. Emma pressed her head on Regina's and whispered, "so? Is it beautiful or what?"

"I have no words…" Regina sighed, looking around with wide eyes.

"Mmhmm…"

Emma kissed her cheek and pressed the queen into her chest.

They flew over the lake. Tim swooped down. His claws splashed water everywhere. Regina giggled as her cloak drenched. She whooped and even reached over to sprinkle water on Emma's face. They laughed like little children.

Then as the dragon rose again, Regina leaned on to Emma and sighed.

"Thank you," she said, "for making me do this."

"I knew you'd enjoy it." Emma whispered, kissing the top of Regina's head.

Seeing Regina happy like this, playful and laughing, had suddenly lifted Emma's spirits. Her entire week had been grim and tiring. Regina's smile had wiped off her exhaustion completely. Her heart was leaping happily. Butterflies fluttered within her stomach as the queen leaned her head on her shoulder, sighing peacefully.

Later in the night, Timeaus flew back to his mountain after Emma promised him she'd come by to check on him from time to time. She returned with Regina to the bed chamber. She was walking over towards the windows to make her way across the wall and into her guest room, but Regina called out.

"Emma?"

She turned around.

"Stay with me tonight?" Regina whispered, taking her cloak off. Emma nodded and closed the window.

In the darkness, the knight lied down on the soft mattress beside the queen. Regina moved closer to rest her head on her chest. Emma wrapped her arms around the woman.

"When I'm with you, the nights become…easier…" Regina mumbled, pressing herself closer to Emma under the covers. Emma kissed her gently.

"Sleep now my queen," Emma whispered to her, holding her close, "your knight will watch over you."

Regina smiled and closed her eyes.

As the night passed and the sky cleared, Emma's eyes grew tired. She slowly fell asleep, holding the queen in her arms.

She drifted into deep sleep, oblivious to the sound of heavy footsteps quickly approaching the queen's bedchamber.

…

_*note: I really appreciate the ongoing support from my readers. Thank you all so very much. Reviews are always welcome! I'll update as soon as I can_.


	15. A Fighting Chance

_*Warning: Slightly graphic. Nothing to do with Leopold and Regina._

_This chapter is entirely Emma's POV. _

**Chapter 15: A Fighting Chance**

Emma slowly opened her heavy eyelids. She was lying on a muddy ground. There was utter darkness around her.

She tried to breathe but gave up. Sharp pain rose up her ribs. It was unbearable. Even the smallest twitch of her body seemed impossibly painful. Her face was caked with dry blood. She coughed on the dirt.

How long had she been locked up in this cell? She remembered passing out soon after the guards started carrying out the king's orders. Their thick boots breaking her ribs one by one. Leather gloved fists punching through her gut. Her screams had echoed through the brick walls. Leopold had ordered his guards to keep going until she blacked out.

There wasn't a single band of light in the king's dungeon. Emma spat out blood and tried move once again.

She rolled over to her side. Her muscles burned. Her head throbbed. Ever so slowly she reached an arm out towards the wall. She dug her nails into the damp bricks and slowly tried to stand. Her left leg was useless. She gasped for breath. Her body was already screaming with exhaustion from this little task.

Emma groaned and slumped down on the dirt again.

She looked around in the darkness. She was surrounded by four moss covered walls. No windows or even a tiny hole to let light in. The place smelled of blood and urine. The door across the cell was wooden.

She was on her own.

Emma swallowed slowly. Her throat was dry. She felt around her face, finding it swollen along with her eyes.

She sighed and tried to remember all that happened over the past few hours.

Emma was sleeping beside the queen. She held Regina's soft, warm body. Their chests were rising and falling together. She felt right at home beside her beloved queen.

Leopold had barged into the room. He yelled Regina's name once. The queen jumped wide awake then push Emma off her. Guards rushed into the room.

"Seize Emma Swan!" the king commanded, his eyes blazing with fury, "throw her in the dungeon!"

"No!" Regina yelled, "your highness, I beg you. Please, have mercy."

"How dare you?!" Leopold spat furiously. He raised his hand to slap Regina.

"You bastard!" Emma bolted at him and knocked him on the ground. She grabbed his scruffy neck between her hands and started choking him. Leopold clawed at her, trying to break free. Emma had no intention of stopping.

But the guards stepped in and yanked her off him. Leopold coughed violently.

"Dungeon….n-now!" he choked out, trying to catch his breath.

The guards started dragging Emma out of the room.

"Regina!" Emma had shouted, "I'll be fine. Stay strong for me. I love-

They had muffled her voice and dragged her down to this hell hole. Last thing Emma had seen was a terrified Regina, standing in her night gown with tears streaming down her cheeks.

_Oh Regina…_

She could've stayed in her room tonight. She could've been more careful. The way Regina's eyes pleaded with her, to stay the night, how could she have said no? How could she refuse her beloved this simple request for her closeness? After all, it's what she craves in her every waking hour. To be with Regina.

_What was Regina doing now? Was she still scared? Did Leopold…god I hope not…I'll kill that bastard…I'll kill him…_

Suddenly the door creaked. Emma looked up to see the king enter her cell. A guard stood behind him holding a torch up high.

"Well, well, well. Look how the mighty have fallen," Leopold grinned maliciously, "The great Ser Swan. Knight in shining armour. A treacherous bastard. You go around fucking my wife behind my back, you got balls I'll give you that."

"I don't actually" Emma spat bitterly, "didn't you know I'm a woman?"

"Who was trying to take a man's place," Leopold laughed, "did you think you do it better than the king?"

"No your highness, I don't think," she smiled, looking straight into his eyes, "I am better."

The king scowled and punched her already disfigured face.

Emma attacked him again but two guards rushed in and held her back. They dragged chains along and cuffed her. Emma struggled against her bindings. Leopold eyed her tiredly.

"You can't kill me Leopold, you know it. Graham will come after you," she told him.

"I am not going to kill you, Swan," the king grinned, "I am going to give you a fighting chance."

_What?! _

Emma gaped at him. Did Leopold actually suggest a fair trial?

"I don't understand," she finally said.

"I will give you a chance to fight your way out, Swan," Leopold shrugged, scratching his beard.

_No…this is way too easy_, Emma thought, _he must be planning something…_

"What are the terms?" she asked him, eyeing him closely.

"You win you get to leave Enchanted Kingdom, unharmed. You lose, well then you get killed in battle."

"Did you forget I horribly defeated your best player, just months ago?"

Leopold chuckled, "I remember it quite well, Swan. You'll have a different opponent. Stronger. Undefeatable."

"Fine, but," Emma looked him in the eye and spoke steadily, "if I win, I'm taking the queen with me, to Sa'ar."

The king burst out laughing. He howled on top of his lungs as though she had just cracked the funniest joke of the year.

"You…you sad little woman!" he spoke, tearing up from his laughing fit, "you think the queen will leave me, the king of Enchanted Kingdom, her husband! You believe that she will abandon the throne, her country, and leave this castle behind and go with you? A mere, disgraced, knight?"

Emma held his gaze, arms twitching in their confines.

"If I win, then you will let the queen leave this country with me."

Leopold shrugged, putting on a half smile on his face, "alright. Tomorrow at noon, you'll fight. If you win, you get to leave Sa'ar with my wife."

_Well. That was easy._

Emma didn't understand. Leopold was unusually agreeable.

Right before the door closed behind the king, he turned and spoke to her one last time.

"Ever fought a giant before, Swan?" he cackled.

Emma stared in horror as the door slammed shut and darkness closed around her once again. The king's laughter echoed down the hall and disappeared.

_Next day…_

Emma stood behind the metal gates. Body covered in her armour. Sword in hand. Sweat already beading on her forehead. Heart racing fast.

She could hear the crowd outside. Their familiar chants demanding blood.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

_Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!_

The drums were fuelling the crowd's excitement. Heightening her fear.

Emma breathed, trying to calm her nerves.

_This is for Regina. This is for Regina. Regina. Regina. Regina. Regina._

She gulped down air and clutched her sword tightly. The gates were being raised, revealing the stadium before her. It was time.

"Here comes Ser Swan!" the announcer's voice boomed. Cheers and insults rose equally from the stands.

She limped into the sand. It scorched under her shoes. The afternoon sun blazed above.

Emma searched for Regina.

The queen was seated beside king Leopold. Her face emotionless. Emma tried to catch her eyes. They never met hers.

_Something's going on…_

Regina was sitting in a red gown. Her crown shone bright under the sun. Her eyes were drawn with mascara. Her lips dark red.

Regina seemed cold. Distant. She wasn't even looking at Emma. Her maid filled her glass and she drank. Then she drank again. And then again.

_Something's happened…she's not herself… _

Emma eyed Leopold beside her. He was wearing a wicked grin on his face. He raised his glass towards her and winked. Emma didn't like that look. It seemed as though he knew something she didn't.

Suddenly the earth shook under her feet. Emma turned around.

Her jaw hung open.

They had released the giant into the arena. Almost twenty feet tall, the man was monstrous. The giant had long hair tied back in a pony tail, his face covered in messy beard. Emma had to crane her neck to look up to his head.

He thumped his way across the field and towered in front of her. Emma swallowed nervously.

"g-good afternoon, sir" she offered a smile, "what might be your name?"

"Tiny." the giant grumbled, picking his nail.

"Oh…how…wonderful. I'm Emma."

"I have to kill you," the giant shrugged wearily.

"Well, you don't have to."

"I do. Otherwise, they will kill me."

Emma raised her sword up high, "I have to live today, Tiny. I have to."

"Well, you won't!" the giant growled and swung his huge fist at her, trying to knock her off her feet. Emma rolled on the sand and evaded.

He charged at her but she scurried away. Moving swiftly.

_I just have to tire him out…I need to tire him out…that should do…_

Tiny didn't really give her much of a chance. After running around the field he finally captured her.

"AHA!"

He laughed playfully as he hauled Emma off the ground. Her eyes grew wide as she was being lifted. She tried to free herself from his giant hand. He was much too strong. She squirmed like a little worm.

"Stop wiggling!" Tiny yelled. His voice boomed through Emma's skull. He started squeezing his fist, trying to crush Emma. His fingers were squeezing air out from her lungs, pressing into her already bruised ribs and limbs. Her world was darkening.

Desperate, Emma bit down on the giant's hand.

"HAAAARRRGGH! IT BIT ME!"

He flung her up like she was a bug. Emma flew through the air and landed on his arm. Death would be instant if she crashed into the ground from this height.

Emma ran along the length of Tiny's arm. He tried to brush her off, shook his arm violently. Emma struggled to maintain her balance. She managed to reach his neck and hung on to it for dear life. She felt her world spin round and round as the giant tried to shake her off. Emma nearly threw up.

Tiny managed to get a hold of her again but this time he flung her towards the stands. Emma zoomed through the air and crashed into the wooden benches. Something dug through her chainmail and tore her skin. Blood gushed out from her arm. She was bleeding from her head as well. Her legs were screaming. This was madness.

_I have to keep going_, Emma told herself as her head spun, _I have to keep fighting, for Regina…for Regina…_

The crowd all but pushed her back into the arena. Emma dragged herself on the sand, leaving a bloody trail. Something was glinting on the ground few steps ahead. Her sword.

"YOU ARE DEAD THIS TIME!"

The giant charged at her, sprinting and shaking the ground. Emma dived for her sword just in time as Tiny tried to stomp his bare foot down on her. She drove her blade through his heel.

"GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He grabbed his injured foot and hobbled. Then he lost balance and collapsed over the side of the stadium. Walls collapsed. Bricks fell over him, knocking him unconscious. Stands broke down. People shrieked. Dust cloud rose.

The giant was defeated.

Emma pulled herself off the bloody ground. Brushed sand off her armour and limped towards the king.

The crowd was silent. Stunned.

"I won, your highness." Emma spoke to Leopold, who held on to his goblet, unmoving. His face aghast. Emma couldn't help but smile a little bit.

Leopold quickly regained his composure. He cleared his throat and smiled at her, "very well Ser Swan, you have earned your freedom."

Emma nodded and turned to Regina. Who didn't meet her eyes.

"My queen?" she called out to her, "I would like you to accompany me to Sa'ar."

Regina didn't speak. Her hands were resting on her lap. Leopold smirking beside her.

Cold fear gripped Emma's heart as the queen refused to meet her gaze.

"Regina? It's alright. I made a deal with the king. Please, come with me."

"Yes, yes, my dear," Leopold squeezed Regina's hand, and chuckled, "you have my permission to leave your kingdom, your throne and your husband, and ride away with Ser Swan." He laughed and took a long swig from his goblet.

Emma glared at him then looked softly at Regina. Brown eyes finally looked up to meet her gaze.

The knight bared her hand out towards the queen, "you have nothing to be afraid of, Regina. I'll protect you. From him, from everyone and everything. I'll save you. Always. I love you. Please, come with me?"

"My place is with my husband, the great king of the Enchanted Kingdom, King Leopold" Regina spoke dutifully and with pride, "you are delusional Ser Swan. I belong here, right by the king's side."

Her words crashed down inside Emma. Her heart froze. Regina spoke with such conviction, she almost believed her. Tears formed in Emma's eyes. Her voice faltered as she pleaded with the queen.

"Don't listen to whatever Leopold told you, Regina. He's playing his games, don't let it ruin us. Our dreams. Our happy ending. Regina, trust me, have faith in me. I'm your knight; I will protect you at all cost. Come with me. Let me take you away from here, please Regina. Please, my love. I'm begging you."

"Guards!" Regina yelled. Her face was blank, emotionless. Her voice cold as ice, "escort Ser Swan out of the castle gates. Now!"

"NO!" Emma yelled furiously as the guards grabbed each of her arms and started dragging her away, "no! no! Regina! Regina, don't do this! Don't! Regina!"

Emma screamed and struggled to break free. She wanted to run up to Regina. Gather her up in her arms. Kiss her. Tell her how much she loves her. Make her feel safe. Make her believe.

Everything felt wrong. Emma's world was collapsing.

The queen didn't look back at her. Not once. Not a single word was spoken, shouted, mouthed. Nothing. She simply sat, coldly. Watching the knight being hauled away.

"Regina…please…" Emma whispered as she was pushed out of the castle gates. Anthony ran up to her, calling out.

The knight fell on the ground. Crushed. Heartbroken. Defeated.

The horse nudged her head, trying to help her up. Emma clung to his soft neck and cried.

…

_*note: Let me know what y'all thought of this one._


	16. Gone

_*note: I'm not going to explain exactly why Regina refused to go with Emma just yet. I know all of you are very eager to find out and have some really interesting ideas. You'll know soon!_

_This chapter is entirely Regina's POV._

Chapter 16: Gone

The queen watched from her bedroom window. Shadows hid her. She squinted until Emma and Anthony became a dot in the distance. They slowly disappeared in the horizon. There was nothing to look at anymore.

Her legs gave away.

Regina collapsed on the floor and curled up on her side. Her dark brown hair fell loose. Her gown wrinkled. A single teardrop fell down her eyes. Her nails dug into the carpet. It felt rough under her skin, it burned her cheek. Regina closed her eyes and sobbed.

Her heart was throbbing painfully. It felt like someone had ran through it with a sharp knife, and the weapon was being twisted slowly inside her. She couldn't breathe.

_She's gone…she's gone…she's safe…but gone…far away…far far away…_

It had to be done. She didn't have much of a choice. Anything to keep Emma safe. Anything.

Even if it meant losing her forever.

Regina winced remembering what Leopold had said. The price of taking her beloved's hand in front of the entire world. She couldn't risk it.

_I was such a fool…_

_Did I really think I could escape…just leave with my knight…my sweet knight…_

_I've put her through hell, all because of me…everything…_

_And then I broke her heart. _

Chill ran down her spine as she remembered the look on Emma's face. The loss and betrayal sinking in.

Under the blazing sun, covered in blood and sand, Emma Swan stood in front of the king and the entire kingdom, asking for her hand. Regina would never forget that smile on her face. The look of confidence and trust. Emma believed in their love. Regina destroyed everything. She sat on her throne and spoke out, burying her own heart under cold, hard, stones. Numbing herself, watching as the bright smile slowly faded off of the knight's battle worn face.

The outstretched hand had simply hung in mid air. The green eyes lost all spirit. Confusion replaced confidence. Then the yelling and struggling knight was hauled off the arena. Taken away under the queen's command.

_She will never forgive me…never…I wouldn't forgive myself why would she…_

_I destroyed her. I destroyed everything._

Regina didn't get up from the floor. She didn't move. She remained curled up on her side, sniffing quietly. Her tears dried as the night slowly passed.

Morning came and went, but the queen remained that way. Maids came in, wanting to help or bringing trays of meals. Breakfast. Lunch. Tea. Supper. The food lay untouched. Regina was anchored to the floor.

Regina's mind kept going back to the three months she had spent with the knight. The night they met under the apple tree, being caught in the marketplace in disguise, a hand on her shoulder, comforting words, the first kiss, the first time then every other time, their journey to the mountains, the last night they had together flying high up in the sky on the dragon's back- she let the memories consume her. She had no idea their days would be numbered. She was lost in her own little fantasy, where she was happily in love with the most amazing woman ever.

Emma's presence was still very alive within her. Regina could just hear her voice murmuring sweet nothings in her ear. The breathy laughs echoed through her head. The ghost of Emma's last kiss lingered on her lips. On her entire body.

"_You are my moon, my stars and my entire universe…"_

Another wave of gut wrenching pain washed over her. She was suffocating.

_Oh Emma…I'm so sorry…I'm so very sorry…_

As the room turned dark once again, telling her another night had arrived, Regina realized an entire day had gone by since Emma was sent away.

She became a silhouette, wanting to mix into the stitches of the carpet. She wanted to strip away her treacherous skin and hide.

She had her true love between her hands. Alive and strong. And what had she done? She had gripped it between her fragile fingers and choked it until it crumbled. She had shot words like arrows at the knight until she believed in her false proclamations.

"_My place is by my husband…" _She wanted to throw up in her mouth.

Regina stared at nothing as the night dragged on. Time seemed to be moving slower. As though it too wanted to hold on to the moments the knight had spent here. Regina's throat was dry. She couldn't even cry anymore. The stone inside her was only growing heavier by the minute.

_Emma's gone…I sent her away…I destroyed everything…_

Someone entered her room during the night. Gentle hand touched her. The woman helped her up. Slowly and steadily. Regina couldn't feel herself. Her limbs didn't exist. Somehow she landed on her bed and blanket was drawn over her.

"Your highness, please rest. I'll be right here should you need anything."

The voice sounded very familiar. It belonged to the girl she had saved only weeks ago. The girl she had reunited with her true love.

Belle sat down on the floor beside her bed. Silently.

Another day came and passed. Regina stayed in bed. Not speaking to anyone. She sipped water from the goblet Belle offered her from time to time. She still couldn't bear to eat. Her head hurt constantly. Her heart did as well, but more painfully. The young girl stayed by her bedside. Regina didn't sleep at night.

The next day Belle moved the heavy curtains from the windows. Bright sunlight poured into the room. Regina turned around and drew covers over her head. She closed her eyes as images of bright blonde curls flashed through her mind. Sunlight was another reminder of what she had lost.

The girl started reading to her at night when she couldn't sleep. Belle came in with armful of children's books. A silent companionship was building between them. The stories were comforting, giving her an escape from her misery.

On the fifth night Regina finally slept.

…

"I sent her away, Belle."

Her voice came out as a whisper. Raspy and dry. Belle closed the book and set it down on the dresser. A candle flickered, spreading a dim glow in the bedchamber. Two weeks had passed since Regina had spoken to anyone.

She was still very much in pain, but something else was taking over her heart.

Anger.

She could've left with Emma. They both could've been happy. She would still have the knight's love if it weren't for that one person. That one man who had her in shackles. The one who constantly crushed her strength with his own. The man who'd go to great lengths to possess her in everyway. King Leopold.

"I sent…her away…" Regina muttered again, but more furiously. She was shaking.

"I've been a coward," she said out loud, "a coward who hasn't stood up to that monster. That bastard. I have magic I could've killed him so many times. Every single night he came into this room I could've taken his heart and squeezed until he turned blue. But I didn't. I never believed I'd find happiness. I thought something was wrong with me, he made me believe I was nothing. I felt like nothing…until she came along… Emma fought for me. She loved me. In her eyes, I saw myself as the queen. Then I sent her away. Because I'm a coward. Because he left me with no choice."

Belle rushed to her side and held her as she broke down once again. Her tears returned.

It wasn't too late, Regina thought, she could still do what she should've done ages ago.

She got off from bed. Her head spun a little but she was determined.

"Your highness, I'm sure you had your reasons-

"Reasons?! I didn't have reasons, Belle, I was a coward!" Regina said furiously as she walked out of her bedchamber. The guards in the hallway made way for her as she stomped off, Belle trailing close behind.

"Your highness, whatever you're going to do maybe you should think everything through maybe-

"I WAS A COWARD!" Regina yelled, "I hurt her…my sweet dear knight…I broke her heart, destroyed her trust. I betrayed her Belle…because of that monster! Enough is enough!"

Regina stormed into the court. Leopold was sitting on his throne, his crown shining under the chandelier.

He raised his eyebrow curiously as she entered.

Anger was bubbling inside the queen. The smile on the king's face blinded her with rage.

She wanted to kill him for everything he had done to her. And for everything he forced her to do.

"Your majesty…Regina…please…please…Ser Swan wouldn't want you to-

"SER SWAN ISN'T HERE ANYMORE!" she yelled and shrugged off Belle's restraining hand, "AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF HIM!" She pointed at Leopold, her hand shaking with fury. Her magic was building up, ready to destroy the man she despised with every bone in her body.

_I have nothing to lose anymore…_

_I had one chance at a happy ending…having my true love…he took everything away…_

Emma was everything sweet and beautiful. She was loving, gentle and caring. Her true love. Her saviour.

And the man had done nothing but hurt her, for days and months. Possessing her. Controlling her. Turning her into nothing.

All those painful nights she kept locked up deep inside her flooded her vision. His grunts. His sweat. His smell.

It was time to purge.

Regina growled in anguish and thrust her arms outwards. A strong force broke through her and charged at Leopold. Guards jumped in to protect the king. But too late.

The spell shot like lightning hitting him square on his chest. Screams rang through the court.

But nothing happened.

Leopold simply sat. Unharmed.

Regina stood, stunned and confused. The curse should've knocked the king flat on the ground. But nothing. It didn't have any effect. She stared at him from across the court, frozen in place. He sat unscratched and undefeated.

Leopold's eyes refocused on her, sparkling with malice.

"You…are a witch?!"

…

_*note: Thank you for the reviews and messages! Keep them coming, I love knowing your thoughts!_


	17. Waiting

_*note: Update! Now, I don't know what I was doing over the past few chapters; because personally I thought they were crap, but I hope y'all like this one!_

_Shout out to my girlfriend, Averi, for inspiring me! _

_Happy reading, folks!_

**Chapter 17: Waiting**

Emma was taking her medicine from the healer when Podrick, her page, barged into her chamber.

"Ser Swan! Ser Swan! The prince wants to see you! Urgently!"

It was late in the evening, Emma was about to go back to sleep. The potion she had been taking made her extremely drowsy.

She groaned and flipped back her covers. The boy brought her cloak and boots. Emma's arm was healed properly yet. Smallest movements brought on excruciating pain upon her wounded body. Podrick tied the knots on her boots.

Holding on to the young boy's shoulder, Emma helped herself up, then limped towards the door. Face scrunched up in pain.

The healer warned her as she made her way out, "please be careful, Ser Swan. I did my best patching you up I'd hate to see all that work go to waste."

Emma smiled and nodded.

Her quarters were on the far end of the castle ground. It was a generous gift from the prince after she had warded off a potential threat on the Sa'arian border. Being close to Graham had earned her quite a luxurious life. She had a comfortable bedchamber, with tall windows looking towards the forest and wide blue sea in the distance. There were a small dining space and sitting area by the fireplace. She had a few maids to keep the place tidy and serve fresh meal whenever she was here. Emma didn't spend much time in her home. She was mostly out and about doing the prince's bidding or spending her nights in the local taverns. When she had to sleep she went to one of the guest bedrooms in the castle, that way she can be present at court before anyone.

She hurried across the courtyard with Podrick. The boy looked nervous.

"What is it, Pod?" she asked him as they reached the stairs. She had to lean on the boy's shoulder to climb each step, "did the prince say why he needed me?"

"He didn't, Ser Swan. But he looked rather grim. Something's definitely happened." He shook his head worriedly.

He lead her all the way to the prince's private chamber. Emma entered.

"You asked for me your highness?"

"Oh good, Emma! Come in come in!" Graham beckoned her inside. There was another man standing in front of his desk, with his back turned to Emma.

"Swan?!" she heard the man speak in surprise.

Emma smiled, recognizing an old friend's voice. He turned around

"Hook!" she laughed and jumped into his arms. Captain Killian Jones hugged her tightly, lifting her off the ground. He was grinning brightly, flashing his perfect teeth. His clothes were damp and slightly muddy. His hair was matted with sweat and his face was covered in unshaved, weeks old beard. He smelled like ale and sea water.

"How is my favourite lady knight doing?!" he chuckled setting her back down. He took a step back and looked over her, "let me see, yes, battle worn, scar faced, broken limbs, cocky grin- spot on! As always, Swan, you look like shit!"

"Well sir, you look like you could use a hand" Emma punched his chest playfully.

"You little wench!" the pirate laughed and poked her in the ribs with his prosthetic hook, "Gosh, how long has it been since I saw you last?"

"Feels like ages," Emma shrugged her shoulders, "it's good to see you again, Captain."

"Yeah, you too" Hook smiled, "I got the prince's message and sailed as fast as I could."

"What is happening?" she asked, looking from Hook to Graham.

The prince cleared his throat and picked up a parchment. He looked directly at Emma and said, "A raven flew in this morning, while you were resting, with news from the Enchanted Kingdom."

Emma swallowed heavily.

"Leopold got air of our distrust in him. He knows something's coming his way soon. A large portion of his army marched into the capital yesterday. He's fortifying the borders. The castle is no longer welcoming visitors."

"Sounds like he's covering his smelly hind" Hook scoffed, "never liked that bastard."

"There's more," Graham stepped closer to Emma and placed his hand on her shoulder, "the queen…she's in danger, Emma."

Her heart pounded inside her chest. The prince's voice seemed to be speaking to her from somewhere far far away. She couldn't breathe.

"Leopold knows she's a witch. He sentenced her to death by burning. A week from now, at sunset, she's to be burned in public."

It was too much. It was all too much.

Emma ran out of the room. Graham and Hook called out behind her but she didn't stop.

_Regina…Regina…Regina…Regina…_

Her legs screamed as she ran through the long corridor, down the stairs and out to the courtyard. She fell down on the grass. The night was dark. Thick clouds covered the moon. She could barely see her hands in the darkness.

Emma gasped for breath.

_I have to save her…I have to save her…_

Two weeks. Two weeks had passed since the queen threw her out of the castle. She had barely made it out alive. Her horse carried her unconscious body all the way to Sa'ar. She had spent days in and out of consciousness, under her healer's care.

Every moment she was awake, Emma thought of the queen. The cold brown eyes staring her down, rejecting her so easily. Regina's voice didn't shake when she proudly sat by her husband and ordered for her banishment. For one single moment Emma had wondered if the queen was indeed speaking from her heart.

She couldn't be so easily fooled.

Emma knew Regina had lied. She could feel it in her heart. Whatever had Leopold threatened her with had forced Regina into throwing her away.

She hadn't given up on her queen. She had Podrick send out messages to the Enchanted Kingdom. She had reached out to her friends- Ruby and Belle, begging them to watch over Regina. Belle's last letter came in two days ago, telling her the queen was completely heartbroken. She doesn't eat, doesn't speak or smile. Her beloved Regina was living like a ghost. Emma couldn't bear it. She had almost made it to the main gates once before collapsing from exhaustion. Her body was betraying her, not letting her run to her beloved and give her the love she deserves. Her own sleep relied on the medicines. Her dreams were full of terrors. Her heart ached for Regina. She desperately needed to feel the queen close to her, safe in her arms, away from all of Leopold's evils.

Now, Regina needs her more than ever.

"Podrick!" she shouted on top of her lungs, "Podrick! Goddammit boy! PODRICK!"

The young boy rushed out into the back yard. Emma grabbed his hand and stood up, "Go…get Tony…and my sword…I'm leaving I-

"Ser Swan, please" Podrick's tiny eyes grew wide, "the healer strictly said-

"I don't care, Pod!" Emma growled. She grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and shook him violently, "I need to go! Do you understand?! I don't fucking care what the healer said, or if I die trying to save her, you will get my horse right now! Do you understand?!"

"Emma," a soft voice spoke from behind, "set the poor boy down. It's not him you're mad at. Let him go."

Podrick scurried back inside the castle after the knight set him back down.

Emma turned around to face her friend. Hook was eyeing her curiously.

"C'mon" he beckoned her, "take a walk with me. You need to clear your head."

"No, I need someone to bring me my horse so I can leave."

"You can't just ride into Leopold's fortress, Emma!" the captain gripped her shoulders and shook her slightly, "didn't you hear the prince? Leopold is heavily guarded. The castle's under lockdown! You'll be killed on sight! Who's going to save your queen then, huh?"

"You know…?"

"Yes, Graham was telling me all about your shenanigans" Hook smirked, "are you serious about that woman, Swan? Cause it's gonna be one hell of a battle getting to her."

"Whatever it takes, Hook" Emma spoke firmly, "I love her."

"Well, we've got loads of planning to do then" he patted her back, "c'mon let's get inside. Whatever you wanna do, I'm with you all the way."

Emma smiled at him.

…

_Three days later…_

"You'll be alright, dearie."

"No…No, I won't be."

"You will be just fine. They can't hurt you. They can't."

"They can…he…Leopold…he can. I tried…I tried to…I couldn't…"

Regina sighed against the cold brick wall. The voice was quiet. Listening.

She would've gone insane if not for her companion on the other side of the wall.

She had spent three days in this dark cell. She was somewhere deep under the castle. The only light reached inside was a torch burning just outside her cell. Guards patrolled the hallway, whispering about her impending death.

Her clothes were stripped away after they had dragged her into this hellhole. They thrust a filthy cloth into her hands and locked her up inside. Over the past two days, someone pushed a small tin cup through the opening on her door, full of ice cold water, from time to time. A small bit of corn bread had come through last night.

"You are the queen." the voice whispered, "and you have magic. Remember that."

"Well I can't here. These walls trap witch magic."

Regina pressed her face near the tiny hole on the wall. Ever since a whisper had come through on the first night, she had been glued to the wall, talking constantly to her companion. It was the only way she could prevent her mind from being disappearing into a dark void.

Her companion's name was Rumpelstiltskin.

"I tried to hurt him Rumpel." she whispered, "I wanted to crush him. I wanted to break every single bone in his filthy body. I wanted to make him bleed. My curse hit him but…nothing happened…bastard just stood there smiling at me and I swear I just…"

"It's my fault."

Regina blinked, "what do you mean?"

"I gave him a crystal, your highness. That's how he survived your spell."

"But why would you help him?! I don't understand…"

"I used to work for him," Rumpel continued, "how else do you think he captured all the fairies and killed the dragons and ogres? He needed someone powerful, someone with extensive knowledge of magical beings. I was the most powerful warlock in this land. He offered me protection from his purges. I took his men through the forest, where they pillaged the fairy dusts and killed the fairies. You may have seen the blue fairy in the far end of the dungeon when they brought you down. She's the last one of her kind. Leopold kept her alive as a trophy.

I told him everything I knew. Trained his soldiers to kill werewolves. I healed them with my magic when they bled near the southern borders where ogres lived strong as ever. I created an army of dark spirits to fight the ogres. Ruthless and bloodthirsty, my children annihilated the ogre population. I captured the last one and brought him into this dungeon as Leopold commanded. These cells, I helped build them to keep witches locked up until they were burned or hanged. I did it all for him. In return, he promised me a land, a castle of my own, where I would rule over my creations. Where I could practice the most powerful magic this world has ever seen.

But after all I did for him, after the magical beings were all killed or captured, he turned against me. He took the one object that held my power and threw me in this dungeon. I've spent an entire year in this hell."

Regina heard him shuffle away on the other side, before leaving he muttered, "I believe the crystal is embedded in his crown, dearie. As long as he wears it, no magic can touch him."

She was alone again.

Regina crawled to one corner in the dark and curled up on her side.

How much time had passed? Was it day outside or night? She couldn't tell. She could hear distant grunts somewhere within the dark corridors. Probably the imprisoned ogre.

She wanted to hate Rumpelstiltskin for everything he had done. But she couldn't. She loathed one man only, there was no room in her heart for another.

_If only I knew about the crystal…_

Memories flooded back in her mind. A cave sparkling with crystals. A gentle voice. A warm body pressing against her. Sweating. Whispering. Hearts beating together.

_Emma…_

She whispered in the cold darkness. The name echoed against the brick walls and disappeared. Regina closed her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks.

_In four days I'm going to be burned alive. Four days._

_No…don't give up yet…it's not all over…_

_I am powerless in this cell. No one is coming for me._

_Not true. Belle knows I'm here. She might send help. Maybe she has sent word to Sa'ar…to Emma…_

_How can you even expect Emma to show up? After what you have done…_

_She promised to protect me no matter what…she swore on her knight's honour…_

_You humiliated her. Rejected her and threw her out of the kingdom. And yet you expect her to risk her life, barge into this hell and break you out? Pathetic Regina…pathetic…_

_I have nothing to live for…_

Regina hugged herself tightly and tried to quiet her mind. Waiting for her inevitable fate.

…

"The alliance wants Regina to sit on the throne," Graham declared. The afternoon sun was pouring into the prince's meeting hall. The ambassadors of the three other kingdoms were there, along with the leaders of wolf brotherhood and the fairy queen. They were all seated around a large oak wood table. Emma and Hook stood beside the prince as he spoke.

"We've seen and heard enough to reach a consensus that; Leopold's tyranny has gone on far too long. If he hadn't sentenced the queen to death we would've considered pressuring him to step down, but he's left us with only one option, taking up arms. His continued silence and fortifying the castle and borders, tells us he is past the point of negotiation, and honestly I was never interested in making a deal with that bastard."

"Hear hear!" Hook chimed in. Others murmured in agreement.

"Magical blood has been spilled," Graham's voice echoed against the walls, "brave young wolves slaughtered mercilessly, dragons and fairies tortured and killed. Witches have been driven into hiding, shamed out of their true identities. We can't simply sit quiet and watch this happen to our innocent brothers and sisters. Regina, the queen who had shown me the utmost kindness and welcomed me into her home, is now in danger. Her days are numbered as Leopold keeps her locked up in the dark pit, while preparing her funeral pyre. If this innocent woman dies, her blood will be on our hands. It's our duty as leaders of the magical world, to protect her. Give her the kingdom that would flourish under her rule, and not suffer under the tyrant king. I will raise my army against that evil king, who will stand with me?"

"You have complete support from kingdoms of the east and west" ambassadors nodded, "the Atlantis as well".

"The wolf brothers will fight along with your men, your majesty." the werewolves bowed.

The green fairy who was hovering smiled and nodded as well, "I shall tell my girls to start filling their satchels with dust. It's time for battle!"

Graham nodded in appreciation, "thank you all for your support. My old friend, Captain Killian Jones and my strongest soldier Ser Swan have chalked up a battle plan. Let's hear them out, shall we?"

The prince took his seat as Emma and Hook stepped to the front. They had been planning and discussing, day and night, over the past two days. They had gone over every single letter sent by Ruby and Belle, and Graham's various informers as well.

It seemed like Leopold had focused on protecting the capital. Only small troops were positioned at the borders of the Enchanted Kingdom. A massive army was camped out in the capital and the land surrounding the castle. Emma had sent a raven to Ruby, telling her to gather anyone and everyone she could find, who will be willing to take up arms. Last night she received a reply from her wolf friend. Ruby's village and a few neighbouring ones were willing to do whatever it takes to save the queen. Aurora and Mulan had travelled towards the mountains to speak to Aurora's aunt. Together, with Heidi's help, they had convinced quite a few witches to come out of hiding and join the resistance.

Emma began, "The alliance soldiers will be sent out towards the borders while the Sa'arian troops launch a heavy attack on the capital. To keep the element of surprise, we will first, capture the docks and silently move into the Enchanted Forest the night before the sentencing. The fairies and witches will be able to provide the soldiers with magical protection and shields."

"The next morning, I will engage Leopold's fleet and after securing the docks, I shall provide transport for Sa'arian and alliance reinforcements into the capital."

"I will be leading the ground attacks on the castle" Emma nodded, "we will rendezvous with the fighters from the local resistance and infiltrate the castle while Leopold prepares the execution in the King's courtyard."

"How about attack from air?" one of the wolf brothers spoke, "any way we could ask the dragons for help?"

Emma smiled, "I have a little friend who can help me with that, he has only recently found home at Dragonstone. After this meeting is over, I'll speak to him."

"Speak?" the green fairy arched her eyebrows in surprise, "you can speak to dragons, Ser Swan?!"

"An ability gained under the queen's magic." Emma nodded. The fairy looked impressed.

"We shall meet again in two days time to finalize our plans once again." Graham stood up and so did the rest, "May the wolf favour us!"

"May the wolf guide us!" the wolves punched the air.

"May the fairy godmother watch over us" the green fairy smiled.

"Godspeed!" Hook barked, earning a few punches on his back.

Emma slowly backed out of the room and headed up the spiral staircase that lead up to the tallest tower.

As she reached the top and stepped out, the sun was setting in the horizon. The lights danced over sea waves. Gulls flew over her head, calling out to each other. The sky had turned orange.

Wind swept her hair as Emma rang the huge bronze bell.

She had told him to hear for three rings, to know she was calling for him.

Soon enough she saw the huge creature flying towards the castle. His blue scales shining under the setting sun. His wings outstretched, gliding his monstrous body over the wide sea.

Timeaus landed on the castle top.

_"Good afternoon, my dear friend." _she touched his head and spoke silently.

_"Emma, I'm so glad to see you!"_

_"How are you liking Dragonstone, Tim?"_

_"I love it! The dragons here are so friendly. I was returning from a group hunt when I heard your call."_

_"I need your help, Timmy," _Emma told him_, "I need your help to save Regina."_

Tim listened, tilting his head to the side, as the knight told him about her plans.

_"I will help save, Regina. It'll be an honour. I couldn't save the one I love, I will do anything I can to help you save yours. I'm yours to command."_

Tears formed in Emma's eyes as she heard the dragon. She tried to hug him, wrapping her arms around his warm neck.

Tim cooed, sending tiny puffs of smoke in the air. His wings wrapped over the knight as her tears evaporated off his steaming scales.

_"I love her so much, Tim…she's all alone…so far away…"_

_"We'll save her, Emma, we'll save her. I'll burn everything down; I'll crush everything until you have her safe with you. I promise, Emma."_

Emma sobbed, clinging to her dragon. He rubbed his nose on top of her head, trying to soothe her.

After Tim flew away towards Dragonstone, Emma stood on top of the tower by herself.

The wait was unbearable. Regina was suffering with every second that passed. They had four days. Four days to prepare themselves. Four days the queen would spend alone, locked away, counting off her minutes.

_My love. You should have never sent me away. You should have believed in me. You should have let me stay by your side and protect you until my last breath._

Emma clenched her fists, trying to control her emotions. She needed a clear and calculating head for the battle. She would fight with all she's worth. It was for her love. For her queen.

_I'm coming, Regina,_ she thought, staring at the setting sun, _I'm coming for you._

_…_

_*note: Feed me your thoughts! Please and thank you!_


	18. Sunset

**Chapter 18: Sunset**

Her final hour had arrived.

Regina sighed in the darkness. She had been listening for the patrolling guard's footsteps outside her door. Keeping time that way. He passed her cell every fifteen minutes since sunrise. The shifts changed every three hours and a new set of boots lazily dragged along the floor. Fifteen more minutes passed.

Only a few minutes left now. Any moment, that guard will barge into her cell and take her to her death.

Her heart pounded slowly.

Flames. She was imagining flames. Scorching. Hot. Orange and yellow.

She had witnessed the witch burnings personally. The pyre. The tall stacks of firewood dipped in oil and fat. A dark robed executioner standing with torch in hand. Once the witch was tied to the pole, he would light the stage of death.

She used to avert her eyes when the dark smoke rose towards the heavens. The women would scream and scream turning her blood cold. The terrible smell of burning flesh and blood. Ravens cawing on the castle walls. A gruesome nightmare.

_Would I scream like them when the flames lick my skin?_

_What would death be like? A quick darkness blinding my sight and wiping off all my senses. All the pain suddenly disappearing. Faces of loved ones would run through my mind one after the other… _

_Will I see mother again, if I die today? Or would I haunt the castle as a tortured soul?_

Regina giggled as she imagined herself, pale and ghostly, sneaking up behind Leopold.

_Boo! _

Maybe he'd have a heart attack and die.

Maybe Emma will kill him to avenge my death. If she still loves me.

_I will never see, Emma again. I will never ever…ever…see her. _

_Well if I become a ghost then maybe, _Regina mused.

_I could fight my way out. Fight until they chain my hands and tie me to the pole, I could fight. _

_Fight for what? I've lost my true love. I shamed the one person who promised to protect me and love me unconditionally. _

Regina hugged herself on the floor.

_Maybe Emma will still save me? She wouldn't give up. She's the most stubborn woman I know._ _That's why I love her…she never gives up…_

Suddenly something made her heart jump.

_No…_

Distant footsteps were approaching her door.

_Oh a few more minutes…oh just a few more…it can't be time yet…_

She couldn't think anymore. Her mind was shutting down. Sweat beaded her forehead. She counted the footsteps.

_One, two_

It was the guard. His heavy boots thumped on the ground. Her heart pounded with every step he took.

_Three, four, five_

He was getting closer. And closer.

_Six, seven, eight…_

The boots stopped right outside her cell. Her door creaked.

_Nine, ten._

"It is time your highness," the guard spoke darkly, holding the door open.

Regina stood up ever so slowly. Her body felt heavy. The guard gripped her arm tightly and dragged her out.

The sky was red.

It had been weeks since she had a chance to be out in the open. The sun was hovering just above the mountains, preparing to disappear any moment.

She walked with the guard, barefooted, towards the king's courtyard.

Her feet padded over soft grass. They were wet. Dew stuck to them like tears, glistening under the blood red sun. Her apple tree rustled behind her as they crossed her beloved garden. A rabbit jumped into her path. He stared at her then hopped closer. The tiny animal parched over her feet. Its cotton tail caressed her.

Was he trying to soothe her? She couldn't tell. Regina reached down to pick him up.

"Look after my garden" she whispered into his small ears and kissed him. She set him back down on the grass. The rabbit kept staring at her as the guard rushed her forward. The tiny creature followed her.

A gust of wind blew through the garden. Rose petals flew in the air, scattering down on her path. The bushes only held thorns.

Her garden was crying for her.

Regina turned around to take a last look around. Her trees. Her flowers. They were all saying goodbye.

_I fell in love here, _Regina thought_, I met Emma Swan. _

Her tears fell on the grass.

_Oh Emma... _

She wondered what the knight was doing now. Maybe she has just received news of her sentence. Or maybe she is still in the dark.

The courtyard came into view.

_If I could only see you again, just one last time…if I could know you have forgiven me, my sweet knight, I would embrace this death happily. _

_Oh how I loved you, Emma. I still do. _

A small crowd had gathered in the courtyard. Murmurs rose as she came into view. Leopold sat on the side, wearing his crown.

The executioner stood with a torch in his hand.

None of it mattered to her anymore.

As she stood against the pole, with her hands tied back, her minded drifted off to a different world.

_She was no longer a witch. Never a queen._

_She was a little girl riding Rocinante. Wind hitting her face. Hair flying everywhere. _

_A woman smiling and clapping behind. _

"_Well done, my little princess! Mother is so proud of you!"_

_Then she was in her little bedroom. Late night. Everything was dark. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Those monsters were under her bed. She was alone._

_No, she wasn't alone. _

_The woman was there. A loving arm cradling her, lulling her back to sleep. Keeping her safe. A gentle voice._

"_I want to have you close to me and keep you safe. I will never let you leave my sight"_

_Then Regina saw a small house far away somewhere. She had transformed into a young woman. She was sewing something. Something tiny. Emma's laughter drifted from the other room. Smell of fresh apples. A strong arm wrapping around her, holding her close. Keeping her safe._

"I won't let anything happen to you, Regina. I am here. Right here."

"Oh Emma…" Regina sighed, closing her eyes. She tried to hold on to the memories she never had. Never will. That voice she loved, it felt so real…so close…

"I will save you. Always."

Her eyes snapped open. Surely she had imagined it.

_That voice…that voice…_

Regina turned her head to the side where the man in the dark robe was standing with the torch in his hand. His hood was drawn, casting shadow over his face.

But just one glance told her who it was. She sucked in a deep breath.

Her saviour was standing only inches away from her. In disguise.

They were waiting for Leopold to give his speech. Darkness was falling over the castle. The king was lazily finishing his goblet.

"I'm here, Regina." the all too familiar voice breathed beside her, "you're not dying today."

She tried to speak. Her saviour cut her off with a low hiss "don't. Head towards the stables when you can. Take Rocinante and go to into the wolf village. I need you out of harms way."

She wanted to object, but Leopold stood up to speak.

"Treason has been committed against the king by this woman. In return for my love and kindness, she has conspired behind my back. She slept with the enemy! Practiced witchcraft! According to the laws of this land, her crimes are only punishable by death. Light the fire!"

Slowly the executioner raised the torch. Regina's heart pounded within her chest.

Then suddenly the torch was flung across the pyre. It zoomed through the air and landed at Leopold's feet. The crowd gasped. The king sprung up from his seat, furious.

"How dare you?!" he bellowed, "I said light the pyre this instance, sir!"

"Your majesty," the executioner spoke, flipping the hood back, "you keep forgetting I'm a woman. I prefer ser, not sir!"

Blond curls spilled out. The black robe fell onto a heap, revealing an armour clad figure.

Ser Swan stood in all her glory.

"Seize her!"

The guards jumped forward, spears and swords held high.

The knight moved like lightning. With one stroke of her sword, she released Regina from her bindings.

"Regina, run!" Emma bellowed. Ten swords were approaching her from all directions. She pushed Regina off the pyre.

Swords clashed. People were running and screaming, spilling out of the courtyard. Leopold had disappeared somewhere.

"Emma, I can help!" Regina shouted. She closed her eyes.

_Its been so long…so long…_

She conjured up the familiar forces. Muttering furiously under her breath Regina thrust out her hands. He fingertips released shockwaves through the air at approaching guards, sending them zooming through the air. Knocked out cold.

She grinned, impressed by the effect of her spell.

"Would you just go somewhere safe, goddammit?!" the knight yelled, furiously taking on two sword wielding guards at the same time.

"Did you see what I just did? They're out cold! I've never used this one before!"

"Oh for heaven's sake Regina! Run!" she heard the blonde growl.

"Emma, Leopold's army is everywhere. You can't fend everyone by yourself!" she shouted over the clamour.

"I know, your highness. War is kind of my speciality." A crack of knuckles told her Emma had punched her attacker on the face.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Are you questioning my decisions?! I fight battles for a living!" Emma hissed and struck her sword through a guard's chest. He screamed and dropped on the ground, bleeding.

"Well, this was poorly planned! At least a hundred of Leopold's best soldiers are probably heading this way. You show up here with a sword and nothing-

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY COMPLAINING ABOUT HOW I SAVED YOUR LIFE?!"

Emma jumped down from the pyre and blocked her attackers from all sides. She moved swiftly brandishing her sword. She struck down on them one after the other, while yelling at Regina the whole time.

"IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ROYAL ASS MOVING RIGHT NOW REGINA I SWEAR TO GOD!"

"But-

"JUST GO DAMMIT! I GOT THIS!"

Regina sent a few more guards flying through the air before turning to leave. She cast Emma one last glance before sprinting towards the stables.

_My knight is here. Emma is here. For me!_

Regina smiled to herself as she ran.

The guards were running through the corridors, sprinting towards the stairs.

"The king wants Rumpelstiltskin, go quick! Hurry!" one of them shouted as they descended below.

_Rumpel?_

Regina stopped on her tracks. The stable was right ahead.

_Why is Leopold suddenly looking for Rumpelstiltskin…unless…_

Regina knew there could be only one reason. Leopold wanted to even the odds.

_But why Rumpel…?_

What trick did Leopold have up his sleeve? Why would he ask for a forgotten prisoner at the crucial hour of battle?

Regina had to find out.

She turned around and ran into the castle.

…

Emma ran.

The soldiers were chasing her across the courtyard. She whistled for her horse.

Soon she heard galloping hooves. Anthony broke into the courtyard from her left, knocking out a few guards on the way. He caught up with her.

Emma jumped onto the saddle and urged him forward.

"Hiya Tony!"

Her horse sprinted like lightening. He ran out the castle grounds with her. Arrows flew through the air but he easily dodged them. The men were falling behind.

Emma rode into the woods.

Her heart was pounding fast. Regina was right, she hadn't thought this through.

She was supposed to wait.

Emma had led her small group of men into the kingdom late last night. They set up camps in the forest and had sent word back to Hook.

Graham's orders were to wait until Hook arrived with Sa'arian and allied troops. Then attack the castle with full force.

But Leopold changed his plans. He arranged for the execution an hour earlier. Belle, who had been listening to whispers around the castle, rushed to her only hours before sunset, telling her about the change. If she had waited Regina would've been dead by now.

So with Belle's help, Emma had snuck into the castle. She had knocked out the original executioner and stolen his clothes.

When the guards brought Regina out, Emma's heart had nearly stopped.

The woman had become pale and sickly. Her eyes were lost somewhere. Dark circles were under her eyes. She walked like a shadow.

The spark had returned to the dying eyes as soon as Emma whispered into Regina's ear.

Emma smiled as she thought back to their little shouting match over clashing swords and guards flying through air.

_I wish I kissed her right there…or touched her face…_

She told herself she'd do just that as soon as they reached the village. Regina should be there by now.

"Emma! Oh thank goodness!"

Ruby rushed to her side as soon as she reached the camps. Her friend hugged her tightly.

"That was a suicide mission you just went on! I just heard what happened here! I've been patrolling the docks with the rest of the wolves, hook's crew just took down the last of Leopold's fleet! We got the docks Emma!"

"I got Regina out safely as well! This battle is looking better and better" Emma chuckled with relief, "where are the others?!"

"Well Mulan is with the archers. Aurrora and Heidi bracing for the wounded soldiers. And Belle is helping granny now."

"And Regina?" she asked, her eyes scanning around the woods.

"Isn't she with you?" Ruby asked her, confused.

Blood drained from Emma's face.

_No…no I saw her run…I told her to come here…she was supposed to…_

Emma started to jump back on Tony's back.

"NO!" Ruby yanked her down, "Listen to me. You need to keep a clear head. You need to lead the attack Emma!"

"I need to save her first!" she growled, struggling to break free. Ruby was stronger than she looked.

"This is all for her!" her friend shook her, "we're all here to fight for her Emma, and for our freedom. Let us help!"

Emma stopped struggling. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

_Goddammit Regina…why couldn't you just stay safe for me…_

_What if she's hurt…or captured again…I need to save her…I need to keep her safe…_

"Emma, look!"

She opened her eyes. Ruby was staring up at the sky.

The sky was becoming darker by the minute. Thick clouds grumbled from time to time.

Emma saw them.

The huge creatures were gliding through the clouds. Wings stretched out. Nostrils flaring. Their roars filled the air. A blue and purple scaled creature was on their lead.

Timeaus.

"Whenever you're ready, Ser Swan." Ruby spoke, watching the sky with awe. "The wolves are waiting with the fairies and witches. Sa'arian and alliance soldiers are marching by the docks. Now the dragons have arrived. We're waiting for your command, Ser Swan."

Emma smiled a little, as the dragons swooped down in unison.

…

Inside the castle, Regina was hiding in the shadows.

A thunder rang out somewhere in the distance. Torches flickered in the hall. Guards stood rigid against every entrance. Soldiers were marching outside.

She watched as two guards dragged a struggling, kicking Rumpel into the king's court.

"What do you want from me?! I gave you everything!" he shouted as he was pushed on the floor.

Leopold paced in front of his throne. The crystal encrusted crown still secure on his head.

"Don't forget, Rumpelstiltskin, you are under my command. My castle's is going to be attacked soon. You will help me destroy my enemies. In return, I will grant you freedom. Do we have a deal?"

There was something in Leopold's hand. It flashed under the bright chandelier as the king stepped in front of the kneeling man.

Regina peeked out from behind the curtains. Trying to get a better look.

It was a dagger.

"Deal." muttered Rumpelstiltskin as he rose from his knees.

…

_*note: I had to break the battle into two parts!_

_This fic is close to getting five hundred reviews! Oh my goodness! Thank you all so very much! You are all so encouraging it's absolutely fantastic. Your interest in this fic keeps me motivated and makes me sit down every weekend for another update, instead of giving into my wonderful habit of procrastination. Thank you for the continued love and support. _

_Stay tuned for more! _


	19. Breath of Life

_*note: Brace yourselves, people. This is gonna be a long chapter._

_Shout out to my girlfriend, Averi, for always motivating me! _

**Chapter 19: Breath of Life**

Lightening flashed within thick black clouds, briefly exposing the small group of soldiers huddled behind a massive rock.

The lake water was splashing onto the shore frequently. Raindrops were creating ripples over the waves. The sky grumbled deeply, announcing the arrival of a menacing storm. Wind furiously shook the Enchanted Forest.

The men were dripping rainwater and sweat. Their boots were caked with mud. Shivering and teeth clattering from the icy cold gusts blowing past their heads. Eyes blood shot. Hands shaking.

They have been trying to penetrate the outer walls of the castle. However, a new group of opponents had risen without warning.

Ser Swan observed the battle that was raging just a couple yards ahead from their hiding spot. She peeked from behind the damp and moss covered rock for a better look.

The army of the undead.

She hadn't expected this. There was no mention of this menacing force in any of the intelligence they had received. From what little knowledge she had, these evil spirits were almost impossible to defeat.

_Something isn't right…what's happening inside the castle…? _

The alliance soldiers were engaged in heavy battle with the undead this very moment. Swords flashed again and again. Limbs fell. Heads rolled. The creatures simply grew them back and kept charging. Their faces were skeletal and eyes hollow. Only a thin layer of rotten skin kept their bones hidden. Their sharp fangs held the most lethal poison known to mankind.

Emma's mind was racing.

_How am I supposed to fight this madness…_

_Regina's alone in the castle…I need to go to her…I need to know she's safe…_

_C'mon Emma…think…think…_

She closed her eyes and tried to think back to her years spent in the training camps. She remembered a snippet from her old lessons

"Strike straight through their hearts," She turned towards the soldiers, "then cut down the heads, that should prevent regeneration for some time. Dragon fire also does a lot of damage, enough to slow them down."

"Slow down?!" Silas spoke up, his young face was badly bruised, his voice croaked, "Ser Swan, is there no way of killing them?"

Emma looked at the castle. Bright green lights flashed from the roof top and struck the ground. More soulless creatures rose.

"We have to kill whatever's controlling them." she spoke firmly, "for that we need to get through to the castle."

"With all due respect, Ser Swan, we've lost more than half of our men to those bastards," Silas shook his head sadly and slumped down on the ground. His eyes were hopeless.

"How long can we keep doing this? Till they wipe us out? This isn't our land, this ain't our war…" he shrugged, "I say enough is enough. Let's leave while we still can."

A few murmured in approval and nodded behind him.

Emma looked around. Some of her best men had fallen over the past few hours. Either dead or horribly wounded. The ones still standing were exhausted, on the verge of giving up.

"You're right, Silas. This isn't our land. We're not fighting for glory, we won't get any rewards. We are simply fighting to liberate this land from that bastard king who's been tormenting and heartlessly murdering magical beings. But what's in it for us? Nothing!" Emma spoke, looking from one face to other.

"I will tell you why I am fighting tonight, Silas. I am fighting for that woman who is King Leopold's prisoner. The woman whose only crime is that she practices magic…and…and she fell in love…with me. The way I fell in love with her."

A great deal of whispering rose among the men. Silas' eyes grew wide in surprise. Emma kept going.

"I am fighting to save the love of my life, the woman who has suffered a great deal in the hands of that brute. I am fighting for that throne which belongs to my queen. I am fighting for our love. And I will die fighting tonight, if it comes down to that."

The men stood in silence, listening to her. The rain poured down on them. Emma raised her voice over the sound of thunder.

"My brothers, you have all fought bravely, like true soldiers of the north. You have made me so very proud. If you choose to leave tonight, there shall be no consequences. It will bear no reflection to your characters. However, I need each and every one of you. This battle will not end with you leaving. Men will not stop dying after you retreat. But if you stay, there is a chance, however thin it may be, that we kill those motherfuckers and end this madness, once and for all. If you stay, my brothers, we save the queen from that monster and win her this kingdom. The people of the Enchanted Kingdom will forever be grateful to us. More than anything, I will be forever grateful if you help me save my true love. Stand with me brothers, help me protect my queen."

"For the queen!" Silas shouted, raising his sword, the men joined in and cheered. Emma smiled brightly as they all raised their swords.

"Emma!"

She turned around to find Ruby hurrying towards her.

"Something's happened…" her friend shook her head sadly, "Mulan…she…she was…"

"What happened to her?" Emma urged her on.

"She…she was…they clawed off half of her face…she's with the healers now…Aurrora's a mess…"

"Atleast she's alive…that's good…right?"

Ruby shook her head sadly, "we don't know for sure. You need to get back in the fight. The wolves are dropping more and more by the minute. The fairies are struggling to hold their barriers. I've been fighting with them by the lake. Hook's been firing his ship's cannons. He's almost out. Those beasts just keep on sprouting from the ground!"

"We have to-

She was cut off by a loud snarl. Then some one screamed.

Emma froze as an undead sprung up from behind the rock and attacked Silas' neck. Blood dripped from it's fangs as the young soldier's lifeless body fell on the muddy ground.

"SILAS! NO!"

She screamed and charged at the vile creature. Her blood was boiling. Before the thing had a chance to attack she struck her sword straight through its heart. It let out a strangled cry. She pulled the blade out and sliced off the head.

The knight fell on her knees beside the dead soldier. She had known the boy since he was only fourteen.

_I'm sorry…my brother…_

She held back her tears and picked up her sword.

"NO ONE ELSE DIES TONIGHT! NOT ON MY WATCH!" She yelled furiously as more snarling and hissing beasts approached their hideout. Her soldiers braced themselves.

More and more of the monsters appeared. Swords flashed. Ruby growled beside her in her wolf form, ripping the undead limb from limb.

Sword gripped tightly in hand, Emma faced the monsters, spilling blood and guts everywhere.

…

"Just let me go, Rumple…let me help you…"

"No one can help me, dearie. As long as Leopold has my dagger I do as he says."

"I'll help you get your dagger. You don't have to do this…"

"I made a deal with him."

"You can break it."

"Not when he has my dagger."

Regina struggled against her invisible bindings. Lightening flashed above.

They were standing on top of the north tower. Rumplestiltskin was conjuring up his evil minions, raising them from their not so eternal sleep.

Regina had hoped he'd listen to her, for the sake of their friendship formed during imprisonment. She had followed him out of the king's court, trying to reason. He had ended up restraining her.

"Leopold will betray you again, Rumple." she warned him.

"He wouldn't, not this time." the man smirked, watching the chaos he created below. Sounds of swords clashing and screaming men were filling the air. His army was unbeatable.

"How can you be so sure?" Regina asked him.

"Because dearie, now I have power. Leopold believes I'm out doing his bidding, if he suspects anything otherwise, then he'll use that dagger to end me. Meanwhile I can destroy everything he has built. Everything. If there isn't a kingdom, there is no king. I will end Leopold. I will win."

Regina swallowed hard.

"You will kill innocent people, Rumple. How are you any different from Leopold?"

"Different?!" Rumplestiltskin laughed, his golden eyes twinkled, "my dear, power is what I seek. Leopold is a coward. He fears magic. I embrace it. I will sit on that throne and rule over all magical beings. I will rebuild this kingdom.

"You're insane!"

"Am I Regina? You are a witch. You can snap your fingers and these pathetic, powerless humans will crumble into a pile of dirt one by one. Our race is the most powerful in this world. Why shouldn't we get rid of the useless ones?"

"You're just like him!" Regina yelled.

"No, I'm better than him. It's a pity you don't think so. Cora would've understood. "

Regina froze.

_I never, not once mentioned my mother to him, especially her name…how could he possibly…_

"You knew my mother?!"

Rumple smiled mysteriously, "I still-

Sharp cries rose from the battle ground. Rumple turned around.

The dragons were incinerating the undead.

"No…NO!" he furiously raised a hundred more, only to watch them go up in flames, writhing on the ground as their flesh turned to charcoal, "my children…embrace the pain…they can't harm you, you shall live for as long as I do!"

The dragons roared in the storm as they raged hell on the battle ground.

…

Emma jumped on Timeaus' back. The undead were dropping in number.

"Keep em' at bay, Ruby!" she shouted at the dark gray wolf who just spat out rotten bones. The wolf howled and chased after another cursed one. Sa'arian and alliance soldiers were fighting side by side. Slowly taking the fight towards the castle.

"_Thank you for bringing your friends, Tim. We'd have lost without them."_ Emma told the dragon as he lifted her off the ground. Tim spread his wings and shot up towards the stormy sky. Then flew towards the castle.

"_They were happy to help",_ Emma heard him reply.

She flew him over the fortress walls, urging him to burn the sentries. Flaming arrows shot through the air, Tim skillfully dodged them. He sped towards the archers and swept his spiked tail through their line. The men fell down like flies.

He laughed, "_they're so tiny_." Emma chuckled with him.

Timeaus flew her towards the north tower.

…

Rumple had spotted the approaching dragon and his rider.

"Well, well, well." he smirked, "looks like the knight is coming to your rescue, dearie."

Regina looked towards the sky.

_Tim!_

_And on his back…Emma…_

Rumple walked up to her, "you are going to take care of this little problem, for me, won't you, dearie?"

Regina looked at him, "I would never-

"Oh yes, yes you will! Hehehe!" Rumple giggled wickedly. He placed two fingers in the middle of her forehead and muttered something.

Regina gasped as suddenly darkness surrounded her. Her heart felt cold. Rumple released her from his magic and she slumped down on the floor.

Blood pounded within her temple. The rain was loud in her ears. She couldn't breathe.

A monster roared inside her.

On the pool of rainwater, Regina saw her self. Flames flickered within her eyes.

"_She used you. She doesn't love you."_

Rumple's voice echoed through her skull. Anger bubbled inside her.

An old memory surfaced. The knight in bed with the stable girl. She had seen it all played out through Iris. Ruby, the brown haired beauty. The wolf. Emma panting and thrusting inside her. Touching her breasts. Kissing her lips.

"_You're not young enough. Not desirable enough. You never were. Ser Swan will never love you. Never. Never…never…"_

Regina growled as Rumple poisoned her mind.

"_You want to kill her. She used you for her pleasure. Nothing more…nothing…nothing…nothing…"_

She stood up, slowly muttering an incantation. She held her arm out.

A ball of fire appeared on her palm.

Rumplestiltskin's laughter slowly disappeared behind her as she watched the dragon fly closer.

…

"YOU LIAR!"

Emma yelped as another ball of flames shot towards her. She ducked and rolled on the wet rooftop.

"Regina what are you-

Regina sent her flying across the roof and crashed on the floor.

"OWH!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"How dare I what?!"

"YOU NEVER LOVED ME!"

More fireballs were aimed at Emma. She lay flat on the ground to dodge them.

"Have you gone insane?! Ofcourse I loved- goddammit I still love you!"

"I KNOW YOU JUST WANTED TO FUCK ME AND LEAVE I KNOW I KNOW!"

"YOU'RE CRAZY, REGINA! YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME!"

"YOU LIKE TAKING YOUNG GIRLS TO BED AND FUCKING THEM THAT'S ALL! YOU'RE A PIG!"

Before Emma could yell back, Tim swooped down at the fuming woman. He cried out in exasperation and shoved Regina with his talon. He then flew towards the opposite wall to take down more sentries.

The queen landed on top of the knight.

"Oomf!"

"Ow!"

"I hate you! I will destroy you right here right now!"

Emma locked her arms around the queen and gripped her tightly against her.

"Regina! It's me! Why are you being this way?! What's gotten into you?!"

Regina struggled against her grip. She punched and kicked.

"STOP IT REGINA!"

"LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLE!"

Regina slapped her furiously. Emma glared at her, her cheek stung from the assault.

"I've had enough of this, woman!"

Emma rolled over and pinned Regina down. They were soaked in rainwater. The knight's gauntlets were bruising the queen's arms as she kept them restrained.

She crushed her lips on top of hers and furiously kissed the queen.

Regina stopped struggling. Emma kissed her deeply, tasting her sweet, rain-kissed lips. Her heart pounded heavily inside her chest as old memories returned.

"I missed this so much…" she sighed into her lover's mouth, "I love you with my every breath, my dear queen. How could you even think otherwise…after everything…"

"Emma…I wasn't…I wasn't being myself…Rumple…he put a spell on me…your kiss broke the spell." Regina touched her forehead with hers. Emma loosened her grip and the queen wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her closer.

…

Regina sighed as warmth returned to her heart once again.

_My knight is back in my arms…she is back…_

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry for everything…everything is my fault all this…if I hadn't…"

"Hadn't what, Regina?" Emma's eyes met hers, "hadn't loved me? Hadn't been a witch? Hadn't fought against that brute? You have done nothing wrong, your majesty."

"People are giving their lives because of me. This isn't fair. And…and I sent you away…I had to I…"

"Sssh…Regina…"

She was crying. She caressed Emma's cheek.

_I thought I lost you…_

"The night Leopold threw you into the dungeon; he came to me after, telling me that you were going to fight for us. I couldn't believe it…that you would do so much…but Leopold told me…he told me that if you win and I take your hand in front of everyone…he would throw you back in the dungeon. He would have had a guard kill you there."

"Prince Graham would never have let-

"By the time Graham would have found out you would've been dead! I couldn't bear it…bear the thought of…you…then after you were sent away…I just…I thought you'd never ever forgive me…I thought I lost everything…I lost you…."

Emma kissed her forehead, "I didn't stop loving you, not for a second."

"Really?" Regina looked up at the gentle green eyes. Emma smiled and nodded.

She kissed her knight, slowly and softly this time.

"You're worth fighting for, Regina." Emma whispered, "I would die for you."

"No…don't do that…live for me."

"Then I'll live for you, sweet heart."

Regina smiled. Emma nuzzled her neck.

"We should go," the knight spoke after a while, "let's find Leopold and end this once and for all."

"My magic is of no use against him," she shook her head, "he's wearing a crystal. You know they trap witch magic. Except…well…"

Emma raised her eyebrow.

"What?" she asked her. Regina blushed bright red.

"Well, you know…a certain…type…of magic works…if you'd recall…what we did at the cave…"

Emma's eyes widened.

"Here?! Now?! Regina, there is a battle going on! Men are dying fighting for you and you want to do…that?!"

"Well…" Regina's fingers slowly crept up Emma's armoured torso, "it's the only way we can win!"

She slowly unclasped the chest plate and then each of the gauntlets.

"Um…Reg-gina…we're in the middle of a war…I…"

"Oh c'mon Ser Swan, it's all for the cause," she winked, "we can be very…very…quick. Once I have your magic inside me, we can finally take down Leopold!"

"But…but…"

Regina pushed her hand through the leather pants and touched Emma, then slowly stroked her.

"I…we…should-shouldn't…it's…"

She brought her mouth close to the knight's ear and whispered, "I need your magic inside me, Emma. I can't fight without it. Give it to me? Please?"

"Oh for heaven's sake!"

Emma captured her lips once again. Clothes flew across the floor.

They pushed into each other as rain poured down on their naked bodies. Regina shivered as stormy wind blew past. Her nipples became rock hard. Emma took one in her mouth and sucked. Her hand was between Regina's legs.

"I missed you so much…don't…ever…ever…send me away…ever…"

"I won't…oh…oh Emma…"

"I love you"

"Oh I love you too, so…so much…"

Soon, Regina felt the familiar warmth rise in the pit of her stomach. The power surged through her veins. Her heart pounded fast.

The faster Emma's finger moved inside her the stronger she felt.

Regina cried out in ecstasy as magic released inside her, crashing like waves of a restless sea. She shuddered as it overwhelmed her body. She held on to her knight as magic swept through her entire being.

Under the stormy sky, on the roof top of the north tower, a thick cloud of purple smoke appeared.

…

The doors flew open as Regina stormed into the king's court. Emma followed closely behind, sword in hand.

The tall windows were open. The curtains were flying against the stormy wind rushing into the room. The torches flickered desperately, trying to remain lit in the chilly gust.

The king sat on his throne. Drinking wine.

"LEOPOLD!" Regina growled as she headed straight towards him. Guards blocked her way but she sent them flying across the room with a simple flick of her wrist. Emma fought off the few remaining ones.

"You can't kill me, Regina!" Leopold laughed, "your witch magic is useless against me!"

Regina arched her eyebrow. She conjured up a ball of fire and threw it at him.

She smiled when she heard him scream.

Flames singed Leopold's face. He toppled over his seat, howling in pain.

"You like pain, don't you? How does it feel like to be on the receiving end? TELL ME!"

"I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU MYSELF! EVIL WITCH!"

"EVIL?! YOU DARE CALL ME EVIL?!"

Regina used her magic to raise the man off his throne and hung him in mid air. The crown fell from Leopold's head and rolled across the floor.

She felt her powers on her fingertips. She crooked her fingers.

"AAAH!"

The loud crack and Leopold's scream told her she had successfully broken what she had intended to.

She clenched her fingers and made a fist. Then twisted her hand.

Leopold screamed in agony. He gripped his crotch helplessly. His face was blue with pain.

Then Regina began to choke him.

_I'll kill him…I'll kill him…I'll-_

A hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"You won't be able to live with yourself, Regina." Emma calmly spoke to her, "he is vile and twisted. You've won already, he has suffered and he will suffer more. You are the queen now; you can punish him by the laws. Don't ruin your hands with his blood. He's not worth it."

Regina sucked in a deep breath. She let Leopold crash onto the ground. Then she walked over to him and kicked between his legs.

"For all those night I screamed, for every time I begged for you to stop…for every time I said no."

She kicked him again and again.

Leopold let out a strangled cry and passed out.

Regina reached down and retrieved the dagger from him. A name was carved on the blade.

Rumplestiltskin.

"Well done, your majesty. Now if you will please, hand over my dagger."

She quickly turned around.

The man was standing at the entrance. Emma stepped forth, sword held high.

"You're not getting this back, Rumple," Regina declared, "you're no better than him."

Rumple tilted his head to the side, considering her for a second. Then he smiled and shook his head.

Suddenly Emma was zooming through the air. Rumplestiltskin threw her against the brick wall. The knight groaned, sword flew from her hand.

"EMMA!" Regina gasped, furious she sent a curse towards the assailant. Rumple blocked it.

"The dagger!"

"Don't give it to him, Regina!" Emma croaked.

Rumple simply laughed. The knight crashed against the opposite wall.

Regina growled and sent curses in a fury. The warlock blocked them easily.

"Silly little girl. You didn't learn much from mommy did you?! Enough of this game, the dagger!"

"I will not let you destroy this kingdom, Rumple!"

"Well then."

Emma's sword rose in the air and aimed at it's owner.

Regina froze. The knight was struggling to stand up. She was bleeding down her head.

_Emma…I have to save Emma…_

She threw the dagger at Rumple and rushed to her knight.

…

Regina caressed her bruised face. Soft lips touched her forehead.

Emma groaned as she tried to sit up. Her entire body was aching.

Rumple was cackling behind. The torches died out.

"True love is truly powerful…" Rumple whispered in his raspy voice, "such a pity."

Without warning, Emma's blade rose in the air once again and struck through Regina's back.

"NO!" Emma screamed as her lover fell into her arms.

Regina's blood gushed out. It spilled from the gaping wound on her chest and soaked Emma's hands.

_No…no…no no no…_

Her world was spinning out of control. Emma's heart was trying to beat out of her chest. Her blood ran cold.

"Regina…no…Regina?!"

Regina struggled to breathe.

Rumple's maniacal laughter was echoing in the room. Thunder roared in the distance.

"You c-can't…des-t-roy…t-true…l-love…Rumplestiltskin…"

Regina gripped her hand tightly. Emma felt her entire body shake as a powerful blast of energy surged through them, lighting the entire room. She gasped.

Glasses shattered from the windows. The entire castle shook violently.

Magic exploded into the room.

Emma was blinded by the flash. All she could feel was Regina's hand in hers. She held on to it in desperation.

When her vision cleared, there was no sign of Rumplestiltskin.

And Regina was taking her last breaths.

"Stay with me…stay with me Regina…please…please…don't leave me…don't you dare leave me…"

Tears fell from Emma's cheeks on to Regina's. Their hands were gripping each other. Soaked in blood.

"I can't live without you…I…I can't…Regina…do something… a spell…anything…"

Regina whispered something.

"Wh-what?" Emma asked, lowering her head.

"Kiss…me…" Regina barely breathed out the words.

…

_*note: I'm sorry if the part on the roof feels out of place I just couldn't help it okay I just couldn't! A little magic making just needed to happen my hands type on their own I had nothing to do with it! Hahaha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and let me know!_

_More coming soon, folks! _


	20. Happiness

_*note_: _Avy, thank you for being such a wonderful muse and inspiring me so much. I would be so lost and blocked without you. Cheers! _

_As for the rest of ya'all, I hope you like this chapter!_

**Chapter 20: Happiness**

Her heart jumped back to life as soon as Emma's lips touched hers.

Warmth spread through her entire body. Magic hummed between their frantic lips. She could sense Emma's desperation.

The searing pain remained where the blade had struck her back.

She still held Emma's hand in hers. It was soaked in her blood. She squeezed reassuringly.

Regina guided their entwined hands on her wounded chest, without breaking their kiss. Emma's tears fell on her cheeks. She whispered, "Em-ma…take…take out the sword…"

Emma nodded and slowly began to retrieve her blade.

"Vulnera Sanentur…" Regina murmured the old incantation.

"Vulnera Sanentur…"

Her blood slowly returned to her body, retracing the path on the floor.

"Vulnera…Sanentur…"

Regina collapsed into the knight's arms. Exhausted.

She saw the knight's bright green eyes, worried and terrified, as she drifted into oblivion.

…

_Few hours later_

The storm had died. The moon was shining brightly above the calm lake.

Belle had finished handing out mugs of warm milk to the children in the village. They were all staying together in the school house. The little boys and girls huddled around with their sleeping blankets and pillows ready for bed time stories. Belle walked over to a shivering boy, and draped a blanket over him. He would find out tomorrow that both his parents were killed brutally in the battle. She didn't have the heart to tell him just yet.

Belle picked up a book from her collection and sat down on the floor, cross legged, among the sleepy eyed children.

"Once upon a time, in a land far far away…"

Outside the forest, the castle grounds held reminders of the war that had raged only hours ago. A few soldiers were dragging corpses into a corner. Arrows and broken shields were scattered here and there.

Captain Hook sat on the deck of Jolly Rogers, staring at the sky. The dragons were flying home.

The foreign soldiers were camped out on the courtyard. Granny was serving them fresh bread, cheese and cider. Some were being carried into the healers' tents, one by one, to be patched up. Some where whistling, chatting happily and some sat in complete silence.

Aurrora sat by Mulan's on a straw bed. She soaked a cloth into a bowl of green liquid and gently pressed it on her face. She gripped her lover's hand when she winced from the pain.

The army of undead had vanished with Rumpelstiltskin. Ruby and a few other wolf brothers dragged a sobbing and hysteric Leopold into the dungeon. His fate was yet to be determined.

The castle was quiet.

Maids pressed their ears on the heavy oak doors of the queen's chamber.

"She will be just fine in the morning, Ser Swan."

"Are you sure, Heidi, she looks rather pale…"

The queen was lying on the bed. Heidi had put her into a magic induced sleep, to heal her wounds.

"She performed a damn powerful magic with you tonight, which made Rumplestiltskin run for his life. She pushed her limits, trying to stay alive and heal herself. It has been a tough day for the queen."

"She's had a tough life." Emma mumbled, carefully moving a strand of hair away from Regina's face and tucking it behind her ear, "but I know she's strong. Stronger than anyone I've ever known."

"Then have faith, Ser Swan. You queen will be just fine tomorrow."

Emma nodded and knelt by the queen's bed. Heidi slowly retreated from the room as she took Regina's hand.

Candles flickered as cold night breeze blew in through the open window. Curtains danced with the wind. Smell of burning wood and cider drifted into the bedchamber. A wolf howled somewhere in the distance.

"Emma...Em..ma.."

Emma looked up at the sound. Regina was mumbling in her sleep.

Quickly, the knight stood up and took off her boots and cloak. She slowly lifted the corner of the bed covers and lied down beside the queen.

"Emma…Em-

"Sshhh…" Emma whispered, gently planting a kiss on Regina's forehead, "I'm right here, sweetheart…right here…"

Regina turned over and nuzzled her face into Emma's chest. Her hand rested over the knight's heart.

"Mmm…" Regina sighed sleepily.

Emma smiled a little and held her closer as the night slowly passed by.

…

_The next day…_

A loud and applauding crowd greeted the queen as she entered the great hall.

She wore a red gown which held beautiful golden and silver embroideries. Bright rays of sunlight were pouring in through the open windows. Her dress shone magnificently under the morning light.

Tiny blue birds were released in the air as the queen walked forth. They chirped and happily fluttered their wings. Regina smiled brightly as they flew out through the open window towards the sky. Free at last.

People greeted her kindly. They curtsied and kissed her hand. Flowers were thrown at her feet. She was being showered with wishes and blessings.

Regina looked over the crowd looking for the knight. No sign of her. She walked over towards the dais where Prince Graham was standing.

"It is my great honour, to crown the true queen of the Enchanted Kingdom, ruler of lands and protector of magical beings. All hail Queen Regina!"

He placed the new crown on her head as the crowd erupted with applauds. It was a silver crown encrusted with sparkling fairy dust. The gems embedded on it were gifts from the wolfpack. The crown was forged under dragon fire, giving it a rather unique flare. As soon as it touched Regina's head, tiny stars burst out and swirled around the queen. A little surprise, obviously from the witches.

Regina turned around and spoke to her people, "thank you, all of you, for fighting so bravely for our land. For me. From this day forth, I am proud to declare magic to be restored in our beloved Enchanted Kingdom. Safety of magical being will be given the highest priority. We must preserve what is left of our magical races!"

"Hear hear!" someone called out among the din or cheers and claps.

"This victory against the tyrant king has come at a high cost. We have lost many lives in this battle. Let us mourn our brave brothers and sisters."

"What about Leopold?!"

"Yeah what about that bastard!"

"Kill him!"

Regina raised her hand, "I sentence him to public humiliation and banishment from the kingdom. You all have suffered under his reign and so have I. I've punished him as I see fit, you may give him his due. However, I believe death is an easy pass for him. I suggest you make him suffer."

"Yeah!"

"Strip him naked and whip him in the marketplace!"

"Give em to the wolves!"

"The ogres the ogres!"

Regina shrugged, "whatever pleases you. He's yours to punish."

The crowed roared with their approval. Cheering louder than ever. The ceilings boomed as their united voices echoed off the walls.

Guards brought out Leopold and threw him down at Regina's feet. The queen smirked. Fear reflected in the man's eyes as the crowed closed in on him.

They dragged him out of the castle. Kicking and spitting on him in disgust. All the while chanting-

"God bless the queen!"

…

Emma finished the ale and slammed down her mug once again. Hook took a large gulp from his.

A young barmaid walked over with pitcher full of the strong liquor. She winked at the knight and filled her mug once again.

"Looks like that one fancies you, mate" Hook poked her in the ribs, winking. Emma chuckled and drank more.

She had spent the entire day with the captain. First they went by the camps, checking on the wounded soldiers, congratulating the ones still on their feet. Their spirits lifted at the sight of their beloved knight.

After spending a few hours there Emma and Hook rode into the market. It was deserted as most of the city folks had gathered at the castle for celebration. The two of them wandered into this rusty tavern, hoping for a drink or two. After the fifth one Emma stopped counting.

"Bring us some food, lassie, some meat and cornbread" Hook hollered at the barmaid.

The girl smiled, "well we only have fresh meat here, just for your taste good sir,"

Emma almost snorted into her mug when Hook eyed the girl hungrily.

They were sitting outside. Their mugs were on a wide wood stump, two smaller ones were their stools.

Music poured out of the dingy tavern, along with drunken voices and laughters.

The sun had long disappeared behind the mountains. The stars were out, scattered all over the cloudless sky.

"Why didn't you go?" Hook asked her.

"Go where?"

"Coronation."

"I was there…well…I saw through the window…"

"Well why didn't you go inside?!"

"I don't know…" Emma shrugged, "I just…it's not because of Regina…it's the people. These people who are all falling to their knees, kissing her hand and blessing her, only days ago they fell on their knees in front of that bastard king. They only a while ago believed Regina was evil. Now look at them. It's disgusting."

"Well what do you expect, they're peasants!" Hook shrugged.

"I don't trust them. Any of them. They don't truly love the queen."

"They sway which ever way the wind blows the strongest, my dear friend." the captain patted her shoulder, "besides, the queen doesn't want the love of thousands, she just wants yours."

"Right."

"I mean, why else would she be roaming these filthy, lowly parts of the city if not for her beloved, slightly drunk, knight."

Emma almost choked on her drink. She lowered her mug coughing and spitting.

"What?!" she croaked.

Hook nodded towards the street behind her. Emma turned around.

Someone was standing there, wearing a dark cloak. She caught a glimpse of dark brown curls as the figure turned around.

"Hook, take Tony back to the stables when you leave."

Emma told her friend and ran after the queen in disguise.

Regina waited until the knight caught up with her. Emma took her hand and walked beside her.

The moonlight shone over the dirt and gravel. They walked in silence. Hand in hand. Emma kicked a pebble. Regina's cloak brushed the ground.

"Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

"Oh."

They walked until they reached the bridge that connected the castle to the city. The lake was right below. The water was silver. Moonlight danced over the soft ripples. Crickets were chirping near the shore.

Regina leaned against the iron railing and breathed. Her hood fell back. Wind brushed her hair. A loose strand touched Emma's cheek. She took it between her fingers and tugged playfully.

The queen turned around and smiled brightly. Her eyes were twinkling.

"I'm happy tonight, Emma. I haven't felt this way in a long time."

Emma stood behind her and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. She leaned closer to the knight, enjoying the feel of the arms around her.

_I have never felt so happy…so loved…so safe…_

She whispered, "I can't thank you enough. For everything you've done for me. For this kingdom. You were so-

"Sshhh…" Emma buried her face into Regina's hair. Then she lowered her mouth on her neck and kissed her softly.

"Whatever we did, we did it together. Without your magic, everything would be lost today," the knight murmured.

"But…" Regina sighed as Emma trailed kisses up her neck, "if you hadn't come for me…if you had believed in my lie…if you never forgave me…"

"I never, not once doubted you, my love." Emma smiled, kissing Regina's cheek now, "I could tell you were lying from the moment those harsh words left your lips."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I hurt you."

"You had no choice."

"I'm sorry."

Emma turned her around and captured her lips. Regina locked her arms behind Emma's neck and pulled her closer. Emma sighed happily, tasting the soft, loving lips of her queen. Her hand caressed Regina's back.

"You will stay with me tonight, Ser Swan?" Regina smiled, blushing as they pulled apart to catch their breaths.

Emma kissed her forehead, "I will always stay with you, your highness."

…

Their clothes were on the bedroom floor. A candle flickered over the dresser.

They were standing in the dim glow, kissing passionately and pressing into each other's naked body. Emma's lips left Regina's and trailed down her neck. The queen's nails clawed down the knight's smooth back. Emma knelt on the ground and pulled her leg up and over one shoulder, parting her wet lips farther.

Regina reached her arm out to brace herself against the wall.

She gasped as Emma's tongue plunged deep inside her. The knight swirled her tongue skilfully, flicking her clit then taking it between her lips and sucking. Regina clutched handful of the golden curls as pleasure built inside her.

"Mmm…" sounds' vibrated from Emma's mouth and rang deep inside her.

"Oh…" Regina closed her eyes panting as Emma licked and sucked between her legs.

Fire erupted within her core. Wetness gushed out into the knight's welcoming mouth. Regina shook with her orgasm, gripping the blonde curls tightly. Emma kissed her pink bud lovingly before moving up her body.

She tasted herself on the knight's mouth as she kissed her. Emma's hand moved up to her breasts and squeezed them in turn. Her other arm was still between her legs, playing with her clit.

"I love you, Regina," Emma whispered in her ear. Regina sighed. She locked her arms around the knight's shoulders and wrapped her legs around her hips. Emma held her up against her and carried her towards the bed.

"I love you too, Emma," Regina whispered as Emma lowered her on top of the pillows and leaned down to kiss her once again.

…

_*note: I got feels writing this one, I hope you get some too. The end is near! I'd say two-three chapters more until we say goodbyes. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! _

_P.S. Vulnera Sanentur…did anyone recognize that spell hmm?;)_


	21. The Land by the Sea

_*Note: A month has passed since the earlier events…_

**Chapter 21: The Land by the Sea**

Regina threw up on the sink for the fifth time. She gripped the white ceramic edges as the nausea passed. She turned the tap on and rinsed her mouth, then splashed some water on her face, enjoying the cold soothing sensations.

She didn't know how long she'd be able to endure this. Being in constant motion. Rising and falling. Sound of waves crashing on to the walls. Her sea sickness was only getting worse.

_Why did I think sailing would be a wonderful idea…goddammit…oh here it comes again!_

The nausea passed this time but Regina's head spun all the same.

…

Emma gasped and sat straight up on her bed. Her heart was pounding against her chest.

_It was only a nightmare…a nightmare…nothing more…_

It was the same nightmare she had last night. And the night before.

She would be chasing after Regina on a bright summer afternoon. They would run and run then suddenly Regina falls off a cliff and Emma is too late to catch her. Something jerks her horribly inside and the dream ends. She gets thrown back into consciousness with a terrified heart.

Emma breathed slowly, calming her nerves. She wiped the sweat on her forehead.

Her cabin was swaying. The ship was moving through rough waves. She could hear the loud crashing sea against the hull. A tiny lantern was hanging on the wall by the door. It flickered.

Then Emma heard something else. Someone was throwing up violently in the bathroom stall two doors down.

She jumped out of her bed and rushed outside, knowing exactly who it could be.

Emma stood behind the woman and held her. She pushed the dark brown strands away from her face as nausea shook the woman.

"I hate this."

"Sssshh…" Emma splashed more water on Regina's face and grabbed a washcloth, "I was like this on my first trip as well. You get used to the moving and swaying after a while."

She helped Regina out of the stall and into the corridor. Hook was on the captain's deck, whistling happily and steering the ship. His crew was below, playing cards and drinking.

Emma walked with Regina towards the deck.

"I need to sit down...ugh…" the queen leaned on to her. Emma nodded and led her towards the main deck. They sat down on the wide steps.

"How long 'till we reach Sa'ar?" Regina asked weakly, resting her head on Emma's shoulder.

"We'll be there in the evening tomorrow." Emma took her hand and kissed the top, "If you had only agreed to flying, we could've sent for Timeaus. Sailing was a bad idea."

"I didn't know it'd be like this…I've never sailed…I thought it'd be an adventure." the queen muttered.

"We'll fly with Tim when we return then?"

"Oh yes."

Emma smiled and pulled Regina closer.

Stars twinkled above them. Hundreds and thousands of them were scattered all over the sky. The moonlight shone over the sea, dancing on top of the waves. They could hear Hook whistle distantly.

"I think I'm going to throw up again" Regina mumbled.

"Close you eyes, sweetheart," Emma whispered, holding her close, "breathe slowly…in…out…"

Regina did as she was told, taking long, deep breaths.

"Tell me a story," she whispered.

"A story?"

"Any story…your voice really calms me down…" Regina rubbed her cheek against Emma's neck and sighed, "tell me about Sa'ar. What is it like there?"

"Mmmm…well now it's almost spring over there. The snow's melting-

"Snow?"

"Yeah…we get a lot of snow over winter. The castle ground turns completely white. Sometimes Graham takes everyone outside in winter mornings. We make snow forts and have snow ball fights. The maids bring steaming cups of hot cocoa or cider to warm us up. Snow days are wonderful at the castle."

Regina sighed, "I hope I get to see snowfall in Sa'ar…will there be any while we're there?"

"Not likely" Emma shrugged, "I'm pretty sure winter has passed over there. But you never know. Mother nature might be willing to make an exception for the beautiful queen of Enchanted Kingdom."

"You think so?" the queen blushed and looked up at her with hope in her eyes.

"I do."

She leaned down and kissed Regina softly. Then they sat in silence, listening to the waves and watching the stars.

The queen fell asleep on her shoulder after a while. Emma watched her sleep. Regina's soft breaths were falling on her neck. Their fingers had laced together.

Emma sighed as she caressed the top of Regina's hand with her other one. Her mind wandered back to her nightmare.

"I don't ever want to lose you, Regina," she whispered, "and…I'm going mad with this...need…of always wanting to be by your side. These dreams I'm having…they scare me so much…so very much…I need to protect you. I want to love you and take care of you. Always. Forever. I don't want…to be just a lover. That's not enough. What I want…what I-…really…I think I want to...dammit…I want to…to… make you my…my…my…"

Emma didn't dare speak the word out loud. She wanted to hold on to it, she wanted it to be real. She didn't want it escaping her lips and disappearing in the ocean air. She wanted Regina to want it as well.

_To be my…_

Could it be possible? Could a woman marry another?

She had never, in her entire life, heard about marriage between two women. Women went to bed with each other sure, but she had never met a wife who didn't, at some point, have a husband.

But then again, there was never a female knight in any kingdom before her. This would be another first for the entire world.

She kissed the top of Regina's head.

_I want you to be my wife, Regina._

The thought settled within her. It didn't worry her, or make her nervous. It felt right. It made her happy. Really happy.

_I would love her forever._

She stared up at the sky, smiling and lost in her thoughts.

…

"But your highness, the knight's quarter is not suited for a queen. My dear, what would people say when they hear the prince didn't offer the best of accommodations to the beloved queen. I must insist!"

Regina shook her head firmly as Graham pleaded with her, "Your majesty, I desire no special treatment. Ser Swan is my…is…a very good friend of mine. I'd very much rather stay with her, during my visit."

"Well if that is your wish. I'll have a guard go with you to the cottage."

"Where's Emma?" Regina asked as the guard stepped forward.

"Ser Swan went to her cottage while we were feasting. She'll be taking you around the city in the morning. Our people are eager to meet you, your highness. I had to send away many seeking audience with you. I figured you'd be tired from the journey."

"Thank you for that, I really am tired." she nodded.

"I hope you enjoy your stay, your highness. I'm honoured to have you with us. Have a goodnight."

"Goodnight, your majesty." Regina nodded and walked out into the courtyard. The prince's guard followed her at a distance.

Regina's mind wandered.

_I should've just said that Emma and I are lovers. Graham knows it already I should be able to say it. Emma is my lover._

Yet it sounded odd.

A lover. The word was full of uncertainties.

_Are we merely lovers,_ Regina thought, _after everything we've been through? Emma…she means everything to me. Not a moment passes by that I don't think of her…that I don't feel my love for her. When she was gone I felt like something broke inside me. Like I was lost. Incomplete. Like I had ripped out a part of me with my own bare hands. _

_Lover is such a light word. Emma is much more meaningful. But what is she to me then, if not simply a lover?_

The guard bowed and took his leave as they reached the steps to the modest cottage. Regina knocked. A maid opened the door and bowed.

"Welcome, your highness." she stepped aside to make way for Regina.

"Rosemary, who is it?!" a voice called out from inside.

"Rosemary, why don't you leave early tonight?" Regina smiled at the maid.

"Your highness, I haven't made supper yet, and Ser Swan is waiting-

"We'll manage," she placed two gold coins in the maids hand, "here, take this."

"Oh the queen is kind!" Rosemary brightened up. She bowed and rushed out of the door.

Regina walked inside.

A fire was burning under the mantle in the living room. The knight was on the floor, leaning against a pile of cushions, reading a book.

Regina quietly walked up to her. Emma didn't look up from her page.

"Rose, who-

The queen kneeled on the floor, facing the knight.

"Regina!" Emma's eyes glinted with surprise, "I thought you'd be asleep in the castle by now."

"I want to stay with you." Regina shrugged, "you disappeared so quickly after we reached the castle, I didn't get a chance to tell you that."

"I'm sorry. I figured, Graham would want to show you around and have dinner in the great hall. There were so many people there just waiting to see you."

"Dinner was quiet, only a few noblemen and women were there. Graham thought I'd want to rest. Rosemary tells me you haven't had supper yet."

"I haven't…where is that girl? Rose!" Emma called out, "Rose!"

"I sent her away," Regina told her.

"Why?"

"Mmm…well…I'm here now."

"Yes, you are. Which is why we need her to make food and prepare the bed chamber for you!"

"I can make food."

Emma laughed, "Yes you can, but you're the queen!"

"So?"

"So?! Well the queen isn't supposed to cook, that's what maids are for!"

"The queen is also not supposed to fall in love with a knight, Ser Swan," Regina pointed out, "And I'd love to cook for you."

"But-

Regina shut her up with a quick kiss. Then she stood up and walked towards the kitchen, putting her hair up in a bun.

"Let's see…looks like Rose was preparing to cook chicken…she managed to make the grav-…ugh that's disgusting the flavour is completely off…hmm…"

Regina snapped her fingers and the gravy vanished in a puff of purple smoke, leaving the pot absolutely clean.

Emma walked over and sat on a stool by the kitchen counter, watching the queen busy herself.

Regina took off her cloak and pulled an apron on. She looked through the cupboards and took out bottles of spices. A bag of prepared chicken legs was sitting in a bowl full of ice. She put oil on a pan and placed it on top of the stove, then she covered the chicken legs with spices and placed them on the heated pan. The meat sizzled under the blazing fire. While the chicken cooked, Regina placed a large potato in the oven and began to chop tomatoes and onions.

"Need help?" Emma asked.

Regina smirked and waved her fingers. Plates and mugs floated towards the dining table, followed by the cutlery. She placed the chicken legs on a plate and squeezed lemon juice over them. It also floated towards the table with steam rising from it.

"Go have a seat, Ser Swan," Regina winked, "I'll bring over the potato and something to drink."

Mesmerized, Emma walked over and pulled a chair. Regina took out the baked potato from the oven and cut it in half on a big plate. She found sour cream in the pantry, along with cheese and black pepper. She grated scooped some sour cream in a spoon and placed it in between the two sliced pieces of potato. She piled the chopped tomatoes and onions then grated cheese on top. Finally she sprinkled pepper, grabbed a pitcher of cider and carried the plate to Emma.

"Here you go," she smiled and placed the plate in font of Emma, whose eye grew wide at the sight of Regina's creation.

"Go on, tell me how it tastes," Regina sat down beside her.

"Mmmmm…." Emma closed her eyes as she took the first bite, "this is so good…oh its so good….it's the best food I've ever tasted goodness!"

"You're silly."

"But this is so good! Woman, I had no idea you could cook so well!"

Regina laughed as she watched the knight wolf down her food.

After dinner, Emma and Regina cleaned up the table together. She could've easily finished everything with a snap of her fingers but Emma insisted on helping.

Then they sat by the fireplace with drinks in hand. Regina crawled into Emma's lap and nuzzled into her neck.

"I really liked that…" Emma whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Liked what?"

"Watching you cook for me. Sitting together and eating. Doing the dishes. More than anything I loved the food, it the chicken was delicious! And the potato…gosh the potato…"

Regina blushed, "well, I should cook for you more often then."

"I don't think that'd be possible…once we go back to your castle…" Emma mumbled.

"I am the queen, Emma. If I say I'm going to cook for my knight, I will do so. No one gets to say anything about that."

"But that's the thing. You're the queen. The queen. I'm…what am I even…"

"You are the love my life, that's what you are," Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and held her tightly, "that's all that matters."

Emma smiled, "Can you just imagine if the two of us were like this? Like…I don't know…not just sneaking around and making love at night…or hiding away from everyone…just…if we could just be together…living a life this way…taking care of each other and loving each other…like…like…"

"Like more than lovers?"

"More than lovers." Emma nodded.

"Like… more meaningful?"

"More meaningful."

Regina's heart pounded. She understood what Emma was asking.

"I feel like…when I think of you as a lover…it just doesn't feel right. There's more. You are much more. We have true love you say, maybe that is it. You're my soul mate and that is much more than just... it's much more profound. I want more with you, Regina. I want you to be more… to me," Emma spoke, caressing her cheek.

"You want me to be…more…?"

"Yes…"

_Oh Emma…I want it more than anything…_

"Like…" she spoke steadily, "like...you want me to be…"

Emma was holding her breath. Regina smiled as she said it-

"Do you want me to be your wife, Ser Swan?"

"Yes."

Regina turned around and pulled herself over Emma's lap, so she could face her knight. The green eyes watched her, full of hope. She gently kissed her and wrapped her arms around Emma.

"Nothing would make me happier, Emma."

Emma laughed and hugged her tightly. She showered her with kisses, on her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, her neck, then finally a lingering, smouldering kiss on her lips. Regina lost herself.

"God…I love you much…" she sighed against Emma's lips.

"I love you too…so…so…very…much…" the knight replied, capturing her lips again.

Regina loved the way Emma held her. The way her voice became soft and loving when the knight spoke to her. She loved the feel of Emma's arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer with need.

…

"You know…" Emma muttered as she undid the buttons of Regina's dress, "seeing you in that apron…that blew my mind…"

"Oh really?" Regina raised her eyebrow as air brushed her naked breasts.

"Mmmhm…you looked so very…domestic…" Emma's breath fell on Regina's neck. The knight trailed her tongue on the naked skin, sucking and leaving wet kisses.

"I see…oh…mmh…a-and you really like that?"

"I didn't know I liked seeing you like that until tonight. Now I know I love it."

"Hmm…well then…"

Suddenly Regina squirmed away from Emma and walked towards the kitchen, dress hanging from her waist.

"Regina!" Emma hurried after her.

Regina reappeared by the kitchen counter wearing nothing but the white apron. Emma's jaw dropped. She threw her dress at the knight who caught it in mid-air. Emma tossed it away to take a proper look at the queen.

"Like what you see?"

"Uh huh."

"Come closer."

Emma walked towards the counter as though she was in a trance. Regina took her hand and guided it up her leg and under the front of her apron. Heat radiated from her core. Emma sucked in a sharp breath.

"Touch me." Regina said.

Emma rubbed her clit with her thumb. She circled the soft flesh and flicked up and down. Then circles again. Regina's hand rested over her front, rubbing her through the fabric of her pants.

"Faster…" Regina breathed in her ear, "push inside me, Emma."

"Goddammit!"

Emma pushed Regina against the counter and kissed her hard on her lips. She yanked the apron and tore it off the queen's body. Breathless, Regina clutched the front of her shirt and ripped it open. Buttons and torn fabric flew through the air. They crushed their bodies against each other. Both panting with desire.

Regina moaned loudly as Emma's finger plunged deep inside her.

"Oh! Oh yeah!"

She buried her face in Regina's neck, biting and sucking. Her hand roughly squeezed a firm breast as her finger drilled in and out Regina's wetness.

The queen's nails dug into her shoulder. She thrust her hips forward to meet Emma's finger. Her wet walls clenched and unclenched, releasing a flood of her desires.

Emma lowered Regina on the carpet by the fireplace. Their sweating bodies glowed under the warm light. Their sighs rose together in the air and mixed with the sound of cackling flames.

Regina parted Emma's leg and lowered her mouth on the hardened bud. She took it in her mouth and sucked. Emma gasped and gripped Regina's dark brown strands tightly in her fingers. Her body was on fire. Regina flicked her tongue over her clit. She drove her closer and closer towards the peak. Emma felt like she would burst into flames and set the entire house ablaze. Her mind swirled images of Regina's mouth between her legs. Sucking her. Licking her. Kissing her.

She exploded in Regina's mouth. Her entire body shook as passion flowed through her being. Her wetness poured out and Regina drank eagerly, till the very last drop. Emma gasped for breath, seeing a million stars at the back of her head. A tear fell down her cheek.

Regina curled up beside her as she tried to catch her breath. Her heart was starting to return back to its regular pace.

"The apron…" Regina started, "it…it made you think of me a certain way didn't it?"

"Y-yes."

"Like?"

"Like…like I could watch you cook and do chores and never get tired of it. Just little things. Not saving dragons. Or fighting battles. Just simple things."

Emma saw Regina smile a little.

"Do you think we can make it happen…what you said earlier…could we really be…more?"

"Do you love me Regina?" Emma asked.

"Yes, more than anything in the world." Regina nodded.

"Then together, we can make anything happen." Emma kissed her forehead.

Regina sighed in her arms and closed her eyes.

…

The morning light broke into the room. A raven cawed on the windowsill. The fire had died out.

The front door creaked open as the maid returned to the cottage. She saw the two women on the carpet floor. The queen's travelling cloak was draped over their naked bodies. Their legs entwined. The queen's face was hidden behind a curtain of golden curls, head resting on the knight's sleeping chest.

Rosemary smiled at the sight of the lovers. She quietly left the cottage, planning to return later in the day, pretending to have seen nothing at all.

…

_*note: Next chapter or two will be based on Sa'ar. Timeaus will return. And I want to introduce Emma's parents. _

_Anyone hear the wedding bells ringing yet? Cause I sure do, haha! I know they started thinking about marriage in this chapter, but it's all very unofficial. Emma needs a ring!_

_More to come._

_P.S. THANK YOU ALL OF YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR THE 600+ REVIEWS! :D_


	22. The Homecoming

_*note: Enjoy everyone!_

_Avy, you're my inspiration. Always._

**Chapter 22: The Homecoming**

Emma sighed happily as she rested her head on the edge of the tub. Two steady streams of water pored down from the brass taps into the enclosure. Steam filled the spacious bathroom. Emma relaxed, submerging her body in the soothing bath and closed her eyes.

She smiled a little when Regina crept up and leaned against her. Her lover's soft wet hair rubbed over her chest. Feathery kisses covered her breasts, the base of her neck and her shoulder blades. Emma trailed her hand up Regina's sides, rubbing and massaging.

"I could get used to this…" she murmured as Regina lathered soap all over her torso. It smelled very nice. Some sort of flower, Emma mused.

"We should make time for baths together at the castle," Regina smiled, rubbing soap on her shoulders.

They splashed and teased each other. Their playful laughters echoed off the walls.

Over the past two days, Emma had taken Regina all over the city. They'd get up at the crack of dawn, shower and head out together. First, they had gone to the town fair where you could buy the rarest of items. Regina bought a number of potions and ingredients for her collection. Emma bought a butter coated corn cob from a vendor and they shared it while they looked around. The atmosphere was loud and cheerful. Music was drifting out from store to store.

Then Emma had taken her to the beach. They had sat on huge rocks watching the large waves crash on to the shore. Regina found the sea beautiful from their spot; she thought it was much better than looking at it seasick from a ship. Sunlight danced over the ripples, making the water shine golden. Sea gulls flew over their heads calling to each other. The two of them had found shade and lied down on their blanket. Emma had made love to her there.

They had spent every single hour together. Emma felt like she had fallen in love all over again. She was looking at Sa'ar through Regina's eyes, laughing with her, getting excited when she did. The days had been magical.

She felt happier than ever.

After the bath Emma took a towel and draped it over Regina's dripping torso. She pressed it over her shoulders, her chest, her arms, underarms and her waist, carefully drying each part. Then she knelt on the floor to dry each slender leg. Her hands travelled up Regina's thigh. She kissed the warmth between her lover's legs. She caught droplets of water between her lips before pressing the towel there. Regina smiled and caressed her damp curls with her gentle hands.

The queen kissed her lovingly before drying her off as well.

They stepped out of the bath together, draped in towels and pressed close to each other. Bright sunlight was pouring into the room through Emma's open windows. The blue curtains danced as chilly breeze swept in.

Their clothes were laid out on top of the bed. Regina pulled the white cotton shirt on Emma's torso and buttoned it up for her. Emma watched her busy herself with the small task.

"What?" Regina asked as she looked up from Emma's chest, securing the last button.

"Nothing," Emma shrugged, eyeing her curiously still. She pulled up her pants. Regina buckled it for her.

Emma helped Regina into her dress. She patiently tied the countless knots on the back, while the queen dried her hair.

"So, where are we headed today?" Regina asked, once Emma finished with her dress.

"Well, I was thinking it's time for you to meet my parents," she said pulling Regina into her arms.

Regina sighed happily as Emma pressed her against her chest. They both smelled of lavender and fresh towels. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I hope they like me," she mumbled into Emma's chest. Her knight kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly.

"They'll love you, sweetheart," Emma told her, "you'll see."

…

Regina smiled brightly as the carriage finally stopped in front of a modest estate. The daylight was fading fast and they had been riding for hours. She peeked through the window.

It was a nice brick house, with red roof and a chimney, standing on a small stretch of land enclosed with tall trees. There was a barn behind and a stable of two horses. She could see a garden near the fences.

Emma held the carriage door open and waited. Regina took her hand and stepped out. They walked towards the front yard, hand in hand.

"It's been months since I've been home," Emma muttered, "I should warn you, my mother loves to fuss."

Sure enough, as soon as they reached the doorstep, a loud yelling came from inside.

"Now you show your face, now?! No visits over summer, Christmas came and went, no letters no news nothing! And now out of the blue you pop out on my front step. You're going to be the death of me, Emma Ruth Swan!"

"Ruth? You have a middle name?!" Regina chuckled behind Emma who was grumbling. A short, dark haired woman hurried towards the front door. She had a pink apron on and was wiping her forehead.

Mary Margaret took one look at her daughter and her frown disappeared. She ran and pulled Emma into her arms.

"Do you know how worried we were? All this bad business with that foreign king and war, your father kept camping out at town meetings waiting for the prince's messengers to bring news. We were so scared we'd here you…oh for heaven's sake…"

She hugged her daughter tightly and sobbed. Emma shook her head and tried to calm her mother.

"I'm right here mom, see, not a single scratch. I'm fine. I'm so sorry I just didn't get a chance to send word. You know how it gets out there."

"I know I know." Mary Margaret sniffed.

"I missed you so much," Emma kissed her cheek, "and dad too, where is he?"

"Oh he's just out back, chopping some firewood. You just sit down I'll go get him-

"No, wait, mom!" Emma stopped her, "there's someone I need you to meet first."

She moved to the side and let Regina step inside the house with a nervous smile on her face.

"Good evening, Mrs. Swan."

Mary Margaret's eyes grew wide, "Em-ma…it's…it's the queen!" She hastily bowed, "your highness, goodness, I'm so sorry, please do come in!"

Emma chuckled, "mom, this is Regina. She's not here as the queen. She's here as my…erm…she's here as…family."

Her mother eyed her, confused. It took her a few seconds to realize what Emma was insinuating.

"Oh!" she said weakly and swayed on the spot. Regina quickly reached for the older woman before she lost her footing. She slowly walked her into the kitchen and sat her down.

"Oh…oh dear…oh…" Mary Margaret muttered repeatedly, shaking her head in disbelief. Regina looked towards Emma helplessly, who only shrugged.

"I uh…erm…I'll go find dad…" Emma mumbled and fled the scene, leaving Regina and Mary Margaret eyeing each other in silence.

…

"You sure about this, kiddo?"

Emma leaned on her father's shoulder and sighed, "more sure than I've ever been."

David nodded and put his arm around his daughter, "No one's ever heard of women marrying, anywhere. People will talk. But that doesn't matter, if you're happy. Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"You'll do whatever it takes to make her happy?"

"Yes."

"You'll fight for her and stay by her side no matter what?"

"Yes."

He looked at her for a moment, "If you can do all that for her, then you're ready kiddo. I'm so proud of you."

Emma hugged him really tightly. They sat outside the barn and talked for a while. As the sky darkened and the stars appeared, they got up and headed inside.

Regina and Mary Margaret were chatting in the kitchen. A sweet smell greeted them as they walked in.

"Emma! Regina here just baked the perfect apple pie," her mother spoke brightly, heading over to check the oven.

"I tried," Regina smiled sheepishly, "the roast looks delicious, Mrs. Swan."

"You must be the lovely Regina," David took her hand and kissed it, "you've cast quite the spell on our daughter here." He winked, making both Emma and Regina blush bright red. He beckoned everyone to the table and pulled a chair for Regina, who thanked him and sat down.

"Emma, would you come here for a minute?"

Emma followed her mother inside the house and into her parent's room. Mary Margaret walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer. She rummaged through her things and retrieved a small jewellery box.

"It was your grandmother's," she whispered, opening the lid and taking out a small gold ring.

Emma's eyes widened, "mom what-

"Shhh, I know honey," Her mother smiled, "I can tell. It's time."

She pressed the ring into Emma's palm and kissed her cheek, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks mom," Emma whispered, her voice breaking a little. She took the ring and headed back to the dining room.

…

After dinner, Emma and Regina decided to go out for a walk.

The night had gotten very cold. Thick clouds hovered in the sky. The air was making Regina shiver.

"I should've grabbed my coat," she spoke, hugging herself.

"Erm…Regina…you have magic remember…" Emma told her.

"Oh right!"

Regina muttered something and suddenly her coat appeared on her body, quickly warming her up.

"Mmm much better."

They walked in silence.

Regina spoke after a while, "I can just imagine you growing up here, running around with your wooden sword or going riding into the fields with your father. Or coming home dirty and late to get scolded by your mom. I can see it all. Your parents and your home, everything is exactly the way I've been imagining inside my head. I'm jealous."

"Jealous?" Emma asked, slightly surprised, "you're the queen!"

"Yes, yes I am. But that was never the life I wanted. I wanted this life…I wanted to be…happy… I wish mother was still alive…." Regina mumbled, looking up at the sky, "she'd be just as fussy as yours. I wish my father wouldn't travel all over the world and care for me more instead. He hasn't sent a single letter since I became Leopold's wife. And being Leopold's queen was like being bound in shackles, painful ones, and never being able to breathe. It was unbearable. Until you came along and saved me. From everything. No one should envy that life."

"You're the best hope Enchanted Kingdom has, Regina. With Rumpelstiltskin still out there somewhere, that country needs a powerful, magical, queen, now more than ever."

"I would never turn my back on my people, Emma," Regina sighed, "I just want a bit of…normal and happy to go with all the madness."

Emma turned around, "Then I'll be the one who brings a little normal and happy."

She took a deep breath and went down on one knee, looking straight into Regina's eyes. She held the golden ring up for her queen, who had suddenly frozen in place

Emma spoke with a smile on her face, "it's all I ever wanted to do Regina, to keep you happy, and safe. I want to give you everything you ever wanted, everything you ever dreamed of, I want to make it all come true. I will love you forever my dear queen. I will fight for you no matter how difficult the battle is. I want to spend every day and every night with you, and take care of you and love you with all my heart and soul. As your best friend, your knight, and your wife. Regina, will you marry me?"

"Yes, god, yes!" Regina choked out the words through her tears. Emma placed the ring on her finger and stood up to kiss her lover. Her soon to be wife.

Suddenly, the wind swept in tiny flurries from the sky. The last snowfall of the season.

"Regina, look!" Emma smiled, "seems like you're getting your wish after all."

Regina looked up, wide eyes as snowflakes drifted in the air. They touched her face and nestled on her hair.

"I think all my wishes are finally coming true," she whispered, pressing herself close to Emma's chest, "thank you, for bringing me here, for saving me, for loving me, for giving me…everything…"

"Shh…" Emma murmured, hugging her tightly, "I love you."

Regina smiled and wiped a tear on Emma's shirt, "I love you too. So very much."

They stood in each other's arms watching as the back yard slowly transformed into a winter wonderland.

…

The carriage returned early next morning, ready to take Emma and Regina back to Graham's castle. It was their last day at Sa'ar. Timeaus would be flying them back to the Enchanted Kingdom.

"Thank you for the lovely dinner, Mrs. Swan," Regina spoke as Emma's parents bade them good bye.

Mary Margaret took her hand. The golden ring glinted under the sunlight.

"It's 'mom' now Regina, welcome to the family." she pulled her into a warm hug.

"Mom." Regina nodded, smiling as the older woman kissed her cheeks. David hugged her as well.

"Don't forget to invite us to the wedding!" Mary Margaret told Emma, hugging and kissing her as well. Her father chuckled beside her.

They waved from the carriage until the house disappeared behind them.

"I told you they'd love you," Emma whispered as Regina snuggled into her arms.

"I love your parents" Regina sighed happily, staring in the distance, "and I can't wait for our wedding."

She touched Emma's ring for the thousandth time.

_It's really there…she really proposed…I'm really getting married soon…married to Emma…to Emma Swan…_

"You realize you get to live the queen's life if you marry me, right?" Regina asked Emma.

"What?"

"Well, by marriage, you'd get to rule the kingdom, with me."

Emma thought for a bit before answering, "will it make you upset if…if I don't wish to sit on the throne?"

Regina eyed her curiously, "You don't want to?"

The knight shrugged, "it's just…my place is in the battlegrounds. It's what I've done for most of my life. It's what I'm good at. I follow orders. I serve and protect. You make the law and I uphold it. I know war, but nothing about politics and diplomacy. I would be a horrible ruler. I'd rather stay your knight."

The queen smiled, "my beloved knight. So be it."

Emma leaned down and kissed her.

…

By sunset the carriage returned them to Graham's castle. The bell was ringing on top of north tower, a beacon for Timeaus to return. The prince stood on the roof while they waited for the dragon.

"Thank you for having me as your guest, your majesty," Regina spoke humbly as Graham took her hand and kissed it.

"The pleasure is all mine. I do wish you weren't stealing my most prized soldier from me, however, who am I to stand in the way of true love. My blessing is with you two." he smiled.

Emma had told him about her intentions to marry the queen and remain at Enchanted kingdom as her knight instead of Graham's.

The prince embraced Emma and spoke, "you've been a true friend, Ser Swan. I will never forget the great service you have done for Sa'ar. Your country will forever uphold your legacy. I hope you create a great history in Enchanted Kingdom, as the knight of Queen Regina. You will be missed, my friend."

"Your majesty, it's been an honour." Emma shook his hand.

Timeaus swept down on the roof top, blowing small puffs of smoke. He seemed extremely happy to see his old friends. Graham bade them goodbye and returned inside the castle.

Emma ran towards her friend and threw her arms around his scaled neck. The link between their minds established.

_Hey, Tim! guess what?!_

_-You're getting married._

_Wha- no fair you're supposed to say 'what'_

_-Why would I say what when I can see into your mind and I already know what you are about to say…_

_Well…its…ugh dammit Tim!_

_-Humans are weird._

_Dragons are weird._

_-Anyway, I'm happy for you, Emma. It is rather lonely, living without a partner. Ask me, I'd know. _

_At least you found friends here Tim. _

_-I do. There are potential mates too!_

_I'll really miss you, Tim._

_-I'll visit. Maybe when you two have little ones, I'll take them flying. Human or dragon, little ones love flying. _

_Haha! We'll see about that, buddy. You're definitely invited to the wedding though, just don't end up roasting the guests._

_-I'll try not to._

Emma chuckled and rubbed his snout. He cooed happily.

"Ready, Emma?" Regina asked, already sitting on the dragon's back.

Emma nodded and climbed up behind her, "let's go home."

Timeaus roared and spread his wings, gliding off the rooftop with the knight and queen on his back.

He flew towards the sea where the sun was slowly disappearing in the horizon, painting the sky with its dark orange glow.

…

_*note: Next chapter will probably be the last if I end up including the epilogue, otherwise there'll be an extra chapter for that. Thank you for all the reviews everyone, they've been really helpful. I hope y'all liked this chapter. _

_Still a bit more to come!_


	23. Once Upon a Time

_*Note: Welcome to the end. Happy reading!_

**Chapter 23: Once Upon a Time**

Emma paced around in the courtyard. She kept glancing towards the queen's window, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. She hasn't seen Regina in days.

_Damn traditions! Who ever thought, not letting the couple meet each other until the wedding day would be a fantastic idea, is an idiot. _

She fidgeted in her dress coat. It was black with silver embroideries over the chest. The hem swept the ground as she padded across the grass in her boots.

The wedding would start in a while. Guests were taking their seats by the lake. Huge tents were set up for the wedding feast after the ceremony. White and purple drapes were hanging everywhere. The music from the aisles drifted all the way back to the courtyard where Emma stood.

She saw Ruby hurriedly enter the castle ground.

"Emma! What are you doing here?! Hook is looking everywhere for you I think he lost the ring and-

"He lost the ring?!" Emma looked mortified

"He did but he found it, anyway, you need to hurry over there."

Emma started but turned around when she saw her friend make her way into the castle. There was a wooden box in her hand.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Emma asked and doubled back.

"Special delivery for the queen," Ruby said holding the box up.

"What's in there?"

"A very rare item, Ser Swan. I have one in my possession of which I think Belle told Regina in their conversations. The queen asked me to find one for her as well."

"But what is it?"

"I'm sure you'll find out tonight, Ser Swan," Ruby winked and ran towards the stairs, leaving Emma dumbfounded.

She returned to the ceremony. Her mother and father were sitting at the front, right beside the prince. Aurora and Mulan were helping the guests to their seats. Heidi, Aurora's aunt, was standing right up front, by the podium. She had happily volunteered to be their minister.

Timeaus was flying around above their heads, entertaining the waiting guests by sending fire bolts high up in the sky. He had brought a friend with him. Emma recalled the female companion was named Saphira, the blue dragon. She flew close to Tim, nudging him playfully and sending bursts of flames through the air. Everyone watched them, mesmerized by the gorgeous creatures.

Ruby's grandmother was fussing with the maids, trying to make sure everything was in its place for the feast. Emma had managed to get a glimpse of their wedding cake. Granny had baked it in the shape of a swan wearing a crown on her head. It was frosted with thick layers of white and purple cream. She was very proud of her creation.

"Hook!" Emma called out as she took her place at the stage, "Did you lose my ring?!"

"I have it right-he...erm…" he felt over his pockets, "I swear I…it was…oh…here!"

Emma quickly took it from him, worried he'll lose it again. Hook stood beside her watching everyone. And waiting.

"So…getting married mate?"

"So it seems, Captain."

"Emma," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm happy for you. And I'm jealous, mate! What you have with Regina, it's rare. Make sure you cherish this. For the rest of your life."

Emma smiled and hugged him.

Finally, the guests settled down and waited for the wedding to begin. The music changed. Emma's heart pounded in anticipation as she looked towards the aisle. Any moment her bride would appear there.

First, Ruby walked in carrying the flag of the royal house, the roaring lion in crimson. Beside her, Mulan carried the flag of the great Sa'arian wolf in blue and silver. They marched forth and placed each flag pole on either side of the stage.

Then the bride's maids appeared. Belle and Aurrora walked together spreading flower petals in matching purple dresses. Belle walked up to Emma and pinned a small red rose on her chest. "It's from the queen's garden," she whispered to her, then walked over to stand beside Ruby, Aurrora and Mulan. Emma touched the flower placed directly above her heart. She took a deep breath and looked up.

Regina was standing under the archway.

Emma's heart forgot to beat in that moment. She sighed.

Regina's gown was shining under the sun. The silhouette was designed in the softest shade of purple and glittering ivory lace. Her shoulders were bare and a thin silver necklace rested below her neck. Her cheeks were flushed. Her lips painted red. Her eyes teary and wide. She held a bouquet in one hand and took David's hand in the other. He walked his daughter- in -law down the aisle with the biggest smile on his face.

Emma had tears in her eyes. She tried to wipe them off before Regina reached her, but couldn't. Her hands wouldn't move. Her eyes refused to look away.

So she let her bride walk up to her and wipe the tears with her gentle hands. They mouthed 'I love you' to each other and stood, holding hands, ready to take their vows.

A burst white doves escaped into the blue sky as they kissed. The guests clapped loudly. Mary Margaret was sobbing on David's shoulder, who secretly wiped off his tears as well. Their friends hurried over to congratulate them.

The feast went on for hours. Granny had put her heart and soul into all the food and preparations. Emma and Regina cut the cake together and shared a piece.

Emma led Regina in the middle of the room and danced slowly to the music. Others joined in.

"So…" Emma whispered as she matched her steps with the queen's, "we're married."

Regina smiled, "so it seems."

"You look absolutely stunning sweetheart…I couldn't take my eyes off you…" Emma kissed her forehead, "I have such a beautiful wife."

Regina blushed and hid her face within her arms. Emma chuckled and slowly moved their bodies together with the music.

_The night of the wedding…_

Emma waited in the queen's bed.

_Our bed_, she mused, lying comfortably on top of a pile of pillows. Regina had decided to take a shower.

The door creaked open and Emma looked up. Regina entered their room wearing a silk robe. Her wet hair dripped water on the fabric. She smiled at Emma who was clearly staring at her rather hungrily.

Regina disappeared into her dressing chamber. Emma heard the sound of the secret door opening. The queen returned after a while, with a small vial and a wooden box. It was the same box Emma had seen Ruby bring in earlier in the day.

"What's in there" Emma raised her eyebrow, moving closer towards Regina on the bed.

"Well…since we're married…and we both already sort of…talked about this before…I ..erm.." Regina blushed and held up the potion, "I brewed this last week while you were busy with the wedding preparations. And Ruby got the other…thing…"

Emma must've looked very lost, so Regina tried to explain.

"Remember…that dream I had…that day…months ago…"

"Yes…" Emma nodded.

"I said I wanted children with you…"

"Yeah…"

"And I said with magic…you can…we…can…you know…"

Regina opened the box for her. One look inside and Emma understood.

"Ohh…."

The queen's face was brighter than the ripest apples of her tree. Emma smirked and whispered something in her ear. Her wife bit her lips and nodded. Emma kissed her deeply and picked up the vial.

As the knight eagerly drank the potion, Regina blew out the candles in their room. Emma took off her clothes, fastened the straps around her hips and secured the phallus between her legs. She sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Regina.

The queen's robe dropped on the floor, revealing her lithe form. Emma eyed her naked body and licked her lips with anticipation.

Regina slowly walked towards the bed. Her hips swaying seductively. She leaned down to kiss her wife passionately. As Emma pulled her closer, she threw her legs on either side of her waist and straddled her. The length of the phallus disappeared between her velvety lips.

They gasped together. Regina clutched Emma's shoulder feeling herself clenching the object inside her. It pushed inside easily. Her body welcomed it.

Emma was breathing heavily. The potion was sending her in a frenzy. Wild desires surfaced inside her, thoughts she never knew existed consumed her. Lust raged through her blood and pulsated between her legs.

"Regina…"

The queen took her hands and placed them on top of her breasts, urging her to squeeze them. Emma kissed them each in turn and sucked on her hardened nipples.

"I've wanted this …so…so much…" Regina moaned, moving her hips slightly, enjoying the sensations that jolted through her veins.

"Mmmh..." Emma murmured from her chest, trying not to pound into Regina like the animal inside her was urging her to.

"You feel so good inside, Emma…" Regina breathed, "oh so good…"

"Tell me." the knight whispered.

"It's really…really…hard…and…you're stretching me so much…and it…it's rubbing my cli-oh! Like…oh like that…and…oh god…I need more…please…Emma…please…"

Emma growled and rolled them over on the bed. She furiously kissed Regina and thrust her hips forwards, slamming deep inside her. The animal inside her purred in content. She buried herself inside Regina's warmth.

Their bodies moved together. Their kiss deepened. Breaths quickened. Their tongues played with each other in the darkness of their bedroom. The air filled with their gasps and moans.

Regina fuelled her desires, whispering in her ears, telling her everything she wanted, everything she needed. Emma was too happy to give. And give more.

"I love you…oh..Emma…I love you so…so much…let go…I know you're close…I am too…I need you…inside me…"

And so Emma did let go. Listening to the passionate voice of her wife, she allowed her desires to explode. She closed her eyes and gasped, shaking as powerful waves washed over her. She slammed into Regina and magic erupted between their entwined bodies. She poured inside her as Regina quivered and bit her shoulder, shaking with her own orgasm.

The mist of purple appeared and hid their sweating, gasping bodies.

…

_Seven months later…_

Emma was trying not to nod off as yet another villager walked into the court. This man was complaining about his neighbour stealing his goat. The alleged neighbour began brawling with him furious of being accused of theft.

She really hated all the ruling business. Regina only gave audience to matters that required her immediate attention. At her state, she could barely sit in court for few hours before she lost patience. Emma took care of matters in her absence.

"Ser Swan Ser Swan!" a maid hurried into the court and ran up to her, "please your grace, the queen…she…she's very upset…we tried…she won't let us near!"

Emma beckoned Ruby to take over the proceedings and ran into the castle.

"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!"

A maid left the queen's bedroom sobbing, two others followed her.

"Useless!" Regina spat furiously as Emma carefully entered the room.

"Sweetheart," the knight slowly approached her, "what's wrong?"

"This!" Regina sniffed, pointing at her enlarged abdomen, "none of my gowns fit me any more and they keep bringing dreadful looking ones. I'm ugly and big…ugh!"

Emma gently guided her towards their bed and sat her down. She knelt infront of her queen and looked into her eyes.

"Yes," Emma smiled, "you're very big, because you have our baby inside you. But you are not ugly, my love. You are beautiful."

"I'm pregnant." Regina rolled her eyes.

Emma reached up and kissed her cheeks, "which is why you're more beautiful than ever."

"Lies." the queen scoffed.

"Oh you don't believe me?" Emma's eyes grew wide, "well, let's see if our baby agrees."

She parted the front of Regina's robe and touched the swollen stomach. She kissed the top and pressed her lips close to her skin.

"Don't you think your mom's beautiful, little one?" she whispered, gently caressing the Regina's belly, "c'mon now, tell mommy."

Sure enough she felt a small kick against her face. Emma smiled and looked up at her wife, "the baby has spoken."

Regina just shook her head when Emma sat beside her and pulled her into her arms.

"I think it's a boy," the queen whispered into the knight's chest.

"Really?"

"Mmhm…" Regina looked into the green eyes, "I can feel it."

…

_After seven more months…_

"Emma"

"Mmm"

"Emma..Emma?!"

"Wh-huh?!"

Regina was sitting up beside her, dishevelled and tired. Their five months old son was screaming on top of his lungs. His mother looked like she'd burst into tears as well.

"I fed him. I changed him. I tried to sing and rock him into sleep, he just…won't stop crying…"

Emma sat up and took the baby in her arms.

"I got this. You go to bed, you haven't slept in days."

Regina lay back down, mumbling, "I'll..just…five minutes…I'll have to feed him soon…just…a little nap..I'll…"

And she drifted off.

Little Henry was sniffing and wailing loudly. He squirmed in her arms, his tiny fists shaking in air. Emma cradled him and walked out. She carefully made her way down the stairs and took her son outside.

She wrapped the baby blanket tightly around Henry and bundled him up. She rocked him slowly and paced back and forth in the courtyard.

"Sshh Henry, mama's right here…ssshh…"

"ma-m…ma-m-ma…mamblambl.. ..." he babbled, and shook his tiny fists.

Emma kissed his little forehead. He had Regina's brown eyes and dark hair. He shared his other mother's cheeks and nose. He was loud and stubborn, like both of his mothers. But he won everyone's heart with his dazzling smile.

Henry sucked his thumb as Emma carried him towards the apple tree. The stars twinkled above them. The moon peeked from behind the mountains.

Emma sighed as she watched, holding her son in her arms. Right here, her story had begun. She had met Regina here, almost two years ago.

She looked down at Henry, nestled comfortably into her chest. His eyes looked up at the sky in wonder.

"Emma…"

Regina's voice came behind her. The queen slowly walked up to them. Her night robe swept over the gound as she came to stand beside her wife.

"Is he asleep?" Regina asked.

"No…but he's quiet." Emma smiled, "he likes being outside."

They sat down on the grass. Regina leaned her head on Emma's shoulder and slowly caressed Henry's arm. He reached out of his blanket and held his mother's finger.

"Tim really wants to take him flying," Emma told her wife, wrapping her free arm around her.

"Mmm…maybe after his first birthday," Regina looked worried, "even then…it's too dangerous."

"We'll be with him," Emma told her, "and his godfather is very careful. He would never let anything happen to Henry."

"And the kids?"

"The little dragons? Oh they're really well behaved."

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt for a little adventure." Regina smiled.

"You hear that Henry?" Emma told her son, "we're gonna have and adventure! You ready for it? Ready for your first flying lesson with uncle Tim?"

She nuzzled him and Henry giggled. Regina chuckled beside her.

…

_**Epilogue:**_

"_MOM!"_

_Screaming, Henry shot up in his bed, his heart racing inside his chest. The nightmare was horrible. There were big scary monsters and he was all alone. _

_His mothers rushed into his room. He was shaking under his blanket, sweating through his night shirt. _

_Emma and Regina sat down on either side of their five year old. He hugged both of them, trying to calm himself. _

"_Sshh Henry, you're alright." Regina wiped his sweaty forehead and kissed him, "C'mon lie down now."_

_His mothers stayed beside him as he returned to his pillows. As much as he hated to admit it, Henry felt the safest when he got to sleep with his parents. _

_I'm a prince…I need to be brave…_

_He told himself this every night._

_Henry turned to his other mother who smiled and kissed his cheek. _

"_Mom, tell me that story again?"_

"_Which one kiddo?"_

"_The one about the knight and the queen."_

_Emma smiled at him and looked towards her wife, "what do you say, your highness? Story time?"_

"_The prince demands it, Ser Swan," Regina winked and wrapped Henry into her arm. The little boy smiled and looked towards his mother with big, hopeful, brown eyes. _

"_Oh alright," Emma chuckled and began, "Once upon a time, in a land far far away, there was a knight who fell in love with a beautiful queen…"_

_Henry smiled and listened to the story every kid in their kingdom knew by heart. But to him it was much more special._

_Because Henry knew it was the tale of his parents and their unconditional love for each other._

_**The End**_

* * *

_*Note: Thank you all so very much for your support through out this fic. Your reviews and wonderful ideas kept me going. I was thinking of doing a sequel, but now I'm not so sure about it. I might pursue the Rumpelstiltskin plotline and return with a new story, with new adventures. Or maybe this is the end for Ser Swan and Queen Regina. I hope the ending (for now at least) was satisfactory. Reviews are always welcome!_

_Goodbye folks! _


End file.
